You Give Me Something
by XtinaOdss
Summary: Un dia normal, clases normales, club normal,... un accidente y ... ¿esto es amor? You give me something - Que puede darle haruhi a kyouya? Mi primer fic de Ouran! Dejen Reviews! 17o Epílogoooo
1. Chapter 1

You Give Me Something

_(En paréntesis nota de la autora.)_

Capítulo 1:

Era una tarde normal en el Host Club: Tamaki lanzaba cumplidos por doquier, los gemelos demostraban su amor, Kyouya apuntaba cosas sin parar en su inseparable libreta, Honey comía tartas hasta reventar y Mori a su lado en silencio. La única diferencia era Haruhi, que mostraba síntomas de no encontrarse muy bien.

Cinco! La hora de cerrar el club! - dijo Kyouya con voz firme. Tan puntual como siempre.

Ay mis princesas! Espero verlas a todas mañana aquí y así iluminar el club con sus sonrisas – dijo Tamaki con una rosa en la mano a las clientas que iban saliendo por la puerta de la tercera sala de música, las cuales se desmayaron en la puerta cuando esta se cerró.

Tamaki y los gemelos iban despidiendo a las clientas que quedaban, mientras Kyouya iba apuntando algo en su libreta inseparable, y Haruhi se tiraba en el sofá mas cercano. "hoy no es mi mejor día", pensó la chica con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto, sintió un peso muerto que caía en sus rodillas y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse de lleno con un chico de ojos dulces que traía consigo un pedazo de tarta de fresas, la única que le gustaba a ella.

Haru-chan! – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Quieres un pedazo de tarta? –

Creo… que es mejor que no coma pastel hoy, Honey-sempai –

Por qué? No quieres comer pastel conmigo? – dijo con ojos llorosos y dulces, unos ojos que derretirían el mismo hielo.

Mitsukuni, no la molestes -

Takashi, es que… es que… -

No es que no quiera comer pastel contigo Honey-sempai – dijo Haruhi con paciencia -, es que no me encuentro muy bien.

Automáticamente, Tamaki, al oir que su "hija" se encuentra mal, va a su lado.

Ay mi niña!! Ven con oto-san!! Si te pasa algo no dudes en decírmelo… - dijo mientras la abrazaba de forma asfixiante.

Prefiero…decírselo a mi verdadero oto-san… - dijo ella mientras se soltaba del abrazo. Tamaki se quedo petrificado y se fue a plantar setas en las esquinas.

Vamos, vamos, Haruhi, no seas así con el… - dijo Hikaru. A Tamaki se le ilumino la cara.

… que para meternos con el ya estamos nosotros – termino Kaoru. Tamaki volvió a plantar setas.

No te encuentras bien Haruhi? Necesitas algo? –

No gracias, Kyouya-sempai… - "seguro que después me suma mas ceros en mi deuda…", pensó la chica, aunque estaba sorprendida por el ofrecimiento del chico. – Solo voy a cambiarme la camiseta, que antes sin querer una clienta me derramo un poco mientras charlábamos – dijo ella mientras iba caminando al cuarto de al lado a por una camiseta de repuesto.

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – dijo Hikaru – Adiós sempais! – dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Y nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Honey-sempai – adiós Haru-chan! –

Adiós Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai… - dijo ella mientras iba para el cuarto.

Hasta mañana – contesto Mori-sempai.

Adios oka-san! Adiós hija! –

Te agradecería que no me llamaras oka-san Tamaki, ya te dije que el jueguito me tiene un poco harto – dijo fríamente Kyouya, mientras e podía palpar un aura asesina que recorría la habitación y cuyo punto de origen era este chico, el cual miraba a Tamaki con una sonrisa.

Tamaki se quedo de piedra al escuchar la contestación de este, y salió de la tercera sala de música corriendo mientras se escuchaba "¿Por qué a mí?!" desde el pasillo

… - Kyouya suspiro y vio que estaba solo. Recogio sus cosas mientras iba pensando en lo que haría esa noche en su casa. Estaría solo, por supuesto, su familia estaría fuera…a lo máximo a lo mejor podía llamar a su hermana para verla ese fin de semana.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar la sala de música, cuando de pronto escuho un golpe que provenía de la habitación de al lado y se acordó de que Haruhi estaba cambiándose.

¿Haruhi? – pregunto él. Al no obtener respuesta, fue a echar un vistazo, para averiguar que había sido eso. - ¿Haruhi¿estas bien? – seguía sin responder, y eso empezó a incomodar al chico, que se empezaba a preocupar. - ¿Haruhi, pasa algo? Voy a entrar¿vale? –

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta de la sala de al lado…

----------------- CONTINUARA -------------------

Hola!! este es mi primer fic de Ouran Host Clob, y como esta pareja me encanta... pos lo hago de esta, jajajaj!!

espero que dejen sus comentarios!!

Besos!! XtinaOdss


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Haruhi estaba tirada en el suelo, aparentemente desmayada y a medio vestir.

¿¡Haruhi!? – Kyouya fue directa hacia ella. Al tocarla vio que tenía la piel muy caliente, por lo que dedujo que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Como estaba a medio vestir, el chico se quedo un momento paralizado, pero acto seguido, le coloco una camisa y llamo a su chofer para que subiera hasta la sala.

El chofer llego y cargo a Haruhi, mientras Kyouya cogía sus cosas y las de ella y salían corriendo para el hospital

Varias Horas Después

Kyouya estaba escribiendo en su portátil, aunque en realidad no se podía concentrar, ya que había algo, o más bien alguien, que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

¿Por qué lo hice? Vale que si se hubiera tratado de alguno de los otros también le habría echado un cable, pero… ¿llevarla al hospital¿Cómo pude preocuparme tanto por ella?, pero si 5 minutos antes estaba perfectamente… - aunque sabía que eso no era verdad en absoluto. Se había empezado a preocupar por la chica nada mas la vio entrar en el club, ya que lucía un poco más pálida de lo normal, y los labios secos y blancos… "Por qué pienso esto ahora¿tanto me fije en ella?, bueno, ya se me pasara"

Dicho esto, cerró su portátil ya que no podía seguir escribiendo en él y se metió en la cama para intentar dormir, aunque le costó un poco. Pensó en como lucia Haruhi cuando la encontró, y se llevo una sorpresa al ver los cambios que se habían producido en el cuerpo de la chica, y se fijo en que llevaba puesto un chaleco de licra para ocultar el pecho, que le había aumentado… "no pienses esas cosas y duérmete ya!"

Mientras se iba durmiendo, iba recordando lo ocurrido en el día.

_**Flash Back**_

¿Señor Ootori? –

Si doctor, como se encuentra la señorita Fujioka – pregunto en aparente tranquilidad, aunque estaba algo intranquilo. Después de todo, no todos los días tienes una amiga que tiene que ser hospitalizada.

Ahora mismo, mejor, ya le ha bajado la fiebre y descansa, y mañana podrá volver a su casa, y recuperarse allí del todo. Yo recomendaría reposo y nada de sobreesfuerzos, para evitar recaídas. Por lo menos 3 días de reposo y ya después que vuelva al instituto. Y si se vuelve a encontrar mal, reposo nuevamente –

Muy bien, gracias doctor – contesto aliviado, aunque en su rostro no se reflejo dicha emoción.

De nada… por cierto¿tiene usted el teléfono de la señorita Fujioka? – pregunto el doctor.

Si, si, aquí lo tengo – contesto Kyouya.

Muy bien, es para decirle que si puede llamar usted a su familia y decirle que está aquí y que mañana se podrá ir a casa. Lo haríamos nosotros, pero ha habido un accidente múltiple en la autovía y estamos muy liados¿me haría el favor? – dijo el médico.

Claro, yo hablare con su familia. ¿Podría pasar a verla?–

Si claro, aunque creo que ahora duerme, no la moleste demasiado. – Dijo el doctor - Muchas gracias señor Ootori, con su permiso, me retiro. Cualquier cosa, pregunte a la enfermera –

Bien, gracias doctor –

El doctor se fue a atender a otros pacientes y así, Kyouya se quedo solo, así que decidió entrar a ver a Haruhi, para ver como se encontraba.

Entro y allí estaba ella, tan…vulnerable. Le dolía verla así por alguna razón. La contemplo durante un rato, y se dispuso a dar la vuelta para salir.

… - escucho un ruido y se paro – ¿Kyo…Kyouya-sempai? – dijo una voz.

¿Haruhi? – pregunto él, pues no sabía si había escuchado bien o se lo había imaginado, mientras se daba la vuelta y veía a Haruhi con los ojos medio abiertos.

Mmm… - abrió bien los ojos y vio donde estaba – donde… ¿dónde estoy? – pregunto algo alarmada, pues estaba en una habitación desconocida.

Shh, tranquilízate Haruhi – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba la cabeza…en un gesto que jamás creyó ser capaz de hacer –. Estas en el hospital, te traje porque te desmayaste a causa de la alta fiebre que tenias. – le dijo, aunque no sabía si eso la tranquilizaría.

Ahm, vaya… gracias sempai – dijo ella sonrojada ante el gesto del chico… aunque también podía ser por la fiebre…

No hay de que Haruhi, no es de agradecer. Simplemente necesitaste ayuda y yo estaba allí – dijo él, y se sonrojo de forma muy leve por verla así sonrojada. – A propósito Haruhi, he estado intentando llamar a tu padre, a tu casa, pero no contesta nadie al teléfono¿me podrías decir donde se encuentra?

Oto-san… está de viaje. Fue a ver a un familiar que estaba enfermo y se quedara allí una hasta el día 10… ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo algo mareada

Porque el médico me dijo que necesitabas reposo, y este fin de semana sin hacer sobre esfuerzos ni nada… ¿me puedes dar su teléfono de móvil?-

Ah bueno, si es por eso, me puedo quedar en casa y ya está… y el teléfono lo tengo apuntado en mi móvil, está en mi maleta… - y acto seguido se quedo dormida profundamente, todavía colorada por la fiebre.

Mmm… que debería hacer… - se pregunto el chico, mientras iba en dirección a la silla donde estaba la maleta de la chica.

Kyouya miro en el móvil de Haruhi y encontró el teléfono de Ranka-san.

¿Si diga? –

Ranka-san, soy Kyouya… -

AH! Hola! Como estas? –

Bien, bien, pero tengo que hablarte de Haruhi… -

Que le paso…? –

Y siguieron hablando por teléfono, hasta que Kyouya decidió aceptar la petición que Ranka-san le hacía.

Estuvo hablando con el médico mientras este le decía las cosas que debería tomarse la chica y al cabo de una hora, ella se levanto. Kyouya le conto la petición que su padre le había hecho y que él había aceptado.

¿¿QUÉ?? – pregunto exclamada la chica…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Mañana va a ser un día muy largo… - dijo mientras se reía y caía preso del sueño.

-------------- CONTINUARA ------------------

Aquí mi segundo capítulo, espero que les guste!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Al día siguiente, el Host Club echo de menos a Haruhi, pero antes de que llegaran las clientas. Kyouya les explico lo ocurrido con Haruhi. Todos se quedaron de piedra cuando les dijo que estaba en el hospital, y entonces empezaron a hablar todos a la vez.

¡Mi hija¡Mi pobre hija! Yo tendría que estar a su lado¡soy su oto-san! – grito Tamaki mientras hacia una pose de dramatización, muy característica en él, y mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Bueno, bueno, Tamaki no hagas un mundo de un grano de arena – dijo Kyouya con tranquilidad mientras el otro se quedaba de piedra y blanco, sin poder reaccionar ante la cara de este por su dramatización.

¡Nos podías haber avisado antes! – Dijo –Kaoru, mientras su hermano asentía por detrás y decía – Habríamos ido a verla.

Bueno vale, perdonarme – dijo con paciencia – Bueno, a lo que iba. Que el médico ha dicho que necesita unos días de reposo, este fin de semana como mínimo. Así que avise a Ranka-san, el cual no estará en la ciudad hasta el día 10, y estamos a 2, para que me dijera que hacer, y me pidió que Haruhi se quedara en mi casa estos días para que no estuviera sola en su casa con la fiebre y eso. No me quedo más remedio que aceptar su propuesta – dijo finalmente. Cada vez quedaba menos para que llegaran las clientas.

¿¿ QUÉ?? – dijeron a la vez los gemelos y Tamaki.

¡No¿Por qué tiene que quedarse contigo? – dijo Hikaru enojado.

Porque me lo pidió expresamente Ranka-san – dijo con impaciencia. "Además, así conseguiré luego material gratis para el club" pensó recordando la conversación con Ranka-san y la promesa de este de darle fotos de Haruhi para el club.

Vamos Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Tama-chan… dejen que Kyo-chan se encargue de esto, que se lo pidieron, no lo dijo el – dijo dulcemente Honey con lagrimas en los ojos. Nadie se resistía a esa mirada y todos lo sabían.

Si, no os peleéis por algo así – dijo Mori secundando a su primo.

Todos se quedaron pensando un momento. Hikaru y Kaoru se miraban, como si se pudieran comunicar telepáticamente, Tamaki daba vueltas alrededor de una mesa mientras pensaba si debía dejar a su hija con oka-san, Honey y Mori estaban sentados en un sofá mientras el primero veía las tartas con ansiedad y Kyouya apuntaba algo en su inseparable libreta, mientras pensaba que dirían los demás. Finalmente, Tamaki se acerco a él.

Como le hagas algo a mi hija… - dijo señalándolo y con una suave amenaza, aunque no daba ni pizca de miedo.

Oh vamos, que podría hacerle… - dijo mientras le brillaban las lentes maliciosamente y se las ajustaba.

Ohh… - los gemelos empezaron a llorar, aunque en realidad era de mentira.

Pero hoy iremos a recogerla contigo – sentencio Tamaki con voz autoritaria, mientras veía como Kyouya suspiraba y asentía con la cabeza.

Como queráis – dijo este – pero os recuerdo que debe tener reposo, así que no os paséis y que haya tranquilidad – dijo al ver la cara de felicidad que ponían los que se oponían a que Haruhi estuviera en casa del rey de las sombras.

¡Vaale! - dijeron al unísono todos.

Bien, las cinco, hora de abrir y que lleguen clientas – dijo Kyouya mirando su reloj. Todos se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares, mientras se abrían las puertas de la tercera sala de música para saludar a quienes entraban por allí en ese momento.

¡Bienvenidas! – dijeron todos a coro.

--- Varias horas después ---

Cuando terminaron en el club, recogieron para ir a ver a Haruhi, que salía del hospital esa tarde y tenía que ser llevada a casa de Kyouya.

¡Oh, hija mía! Hijita¡ven a los brazos de oto-san! – gritaba Tamaki cuando fueron a recogerla al hospital. Haruhi tenía mejor color esa tarde, pero cuando vio como se le acercaba Tamaki con los brazos extendidos, perdió el poco color que tenía.

Ohm, madre mía…otra vez no, ahora no – murmuraba ella cuando los brazos del King la rodearon y casi asfixiaron.

Vamos, vamos, Tono, no la agobies, que sigue enferma – dijo Kaoru sabiamente mientras Haruhi le daba las gracias con la mirada y él le sonreía.

¡Eso! Está enferma, no queras que tenga que volver aquí,¿ verdad? – dijo Hikaru con voz asesina mientras Tamaki quitaba los brazos de alrededor de Haruhi, en parte para no agobiarla y en parte por el aspecto de Hikaru en ese momento.

¡¡Haru-chan!! Como estas¿estas mejor? – dijo Honey-sempai con oz dulce mientras se acercaba a ella con cuidado.

Sí, estoy mejor Honey-sempai – dijo la chica dirigiendo ua sonrisa para el chico.

¿Sigues con fiebre? – pregunto Mori poniendo una mano sobre la frente de la chica para ver cómo iba su temperatura. Aun estaba algo caliente.

Sí, pero ya menos, gracias por preguntar Mori-sempai – dijo ella con una sonrisa. El aludido contesto un "de nada" con una leve sonrisa mientras le ponía una mano sobre la cabeza para revolverle el pelo con delicadeza, como solía hacer a veces.

Bueno, creo que será hora de ir yendo para mi casa, Haruhi –

¿De verdad tengo que ir a tu casa, Kyouya-sempai? Aun no me lo creo¿no podría estar en la mía? – pregunto la chica, y Kyouya noto que tenía un pequeño deje de suplica en la voz. El sonrió para sus adentros mientras pensaba "me va a costar no hacerla rabiar".

Lo siento Haruhi, órdenes de Ranka-san. Además, va a llamar todos los días a mi casa para asegurarse de que estas allí el tiempo que el este fuera para comprobar que no estás sola – dijo él, y ella se quedo algo seria. Su padre era capaz de llamar no una, sino varias veces para cerciorarse de que estaba allí.

Oh – solo atino a decir esto ante la explicación del chico.

Kyouya la ayudo a meterse en el coche, mientras veía como el médico salía para ver como se iba su paciente y darle una lista de medicinas a Kyouya. "Y sobre todo, que no haga esfuerzos", le oyó decir el médico al chico, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba el de ella?" pensó la chica, "seguro que luego intenta que se lo compense de alguna manera". Lo cual era una lástima, porque a la chica le hubiera encantado que se preocupara sin ningún tipo de interés detrás… "¿Por qué piensas eso?" se dijo. Mientras pensaba en sus cosas, Kyouya entro en el auto y salieron en dirección a la casa con todas las limusinas de sus amigos detrás de ellos. A Haruhi le empezaron a pesar los parpados, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, cayó dormida en el coche.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a casa de Kyouya, una gran mansión de tres pisos y de color amarillo claro, muy bonito. Había un jardín delante de la casa con flores y arboles, que le encantaría a cualquiera que le gustara la jardinería. Al ver que estaba dormida, Kyouya le pidió a Mori que si la podía llevar a la habitación que le indicaría el mayordomo, a lo que el joven contesto un "sin problemas", la cargo y la llevo al cuarto, y la deposito en la cama cuando veía que venía la criada. Esta le pidió dejarla con ella, ya que iba a cambiarle la ropa y acostarla.

El resto de los hosts estaban en uno de los salones de la casa tomando algo que le había encargado Kyouya a otra criada, que al momento le trajo el pedido.

¿Crees de verdad que todo esto es necesario, Kyouya-sempai? – pregunto Hikaru, aun algo enojado, ya que no podía permitir que Haruhi estuviera allí en lugar de otro sitio.

Ya te lo he dicho Hikaru, que me lo pidió expresamente Ranka-san. Si por mi fuera, se podía quedar en casa de alguno de ustedes, pero si Ranka-san s entera, me mata –

¡Alaaaaaa, un cubo de hielo al lado tuyo se derrite! – dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

Oka-san¿no debería yo quedarme aquí? Soy su oto-san después de todo –

Si Ranka-san se entera de que estuviste aquí con ella, me corta el cuello – dijo Kyouya muy serio – Además, creía haberte dicho que no me llamaras oka-san, que estaba un poco harto de esa manía tuya – dijo con voz más seria que antes, lo que provoco que Tamaki estuviera petrificado el resto del tiempo que estuvieron allí.

Cuando ya determinaron que era tarde, cada uno monto en su limusina y fueron a sus respectivas casa, dejando a Haruhi finalmente en casa de Kyouya.

--------------- CONTINUARA ------------------

Hola!! Bueno, hasta aquí el 3er capitulo del fic, espero que les guste!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews Angelheaven y Ootori Tsu, me hicieron mucha ilusión!

Ya sin mas, me despido!

Muchos besitos!!

XtinaOdss


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

Unas horas después de que el resto del Host Club se fueran, Kyouya decidió ir a ver como estaba Haruhi. Ni el mismo sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella, así que lo achaco a que eran compañeros del club. Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió y salía Haruhi.

¿Haruhi¿Por qué no estás descansando? – pregunto él.

Ah, buenas tardes Kyouya-sempai – dijo ella – Es que quería darle las gracias por su generosidad - el chico levanto las cejas asombrado – pero que ya estoy mejor, así que mañana por la mañana me iré a mi casa. – termino ella. Se apoyaba en el pomo de la puerta para no caerse, así que obviamente no estaba bien. El chico se dio cuenta de esto.

Suelta la puerta un momento Haruhi. – dijo él con calma.

¿Cómo? – pregunto extrañada.

Que sueltes el pomo un momento. Si tengo razón en lo que pienso, te estás aguantando a la puerta para no caerte, por lo que obviamente no estás bien y lo único que quieres es irte a tu casa porque estas incomoda aquí¿no? – dijo él con calma, mirando fijamente el rosto de la chica, que naturalmente, había ido adquiriendo un tono rojizo a medida que él hablaba. Haruhi se soltó de la puerta, dispuesta a demostrarle que se equivocaba, pero no funciono. En cuanto lo soltó, casi se cae al suelo, pero Kyouya fue más rápido y la cogió antes de que tocara el suelo.

¿Lo ves? No puedes irte hasta que hasta que hayas descansado lo suficiente, y son órdenes del médico y de Ranka-san – dijo él con calma.

Pero… es que no quiero ser una molestia Kyouya sempai, de verdad… - dijo ella apenada, al fin decía la verdad.

No eres una molestia Haruhi – contesto él con infinita paciencia mientras la cogía de los hombros y le miraba a los ojos directamente.

¿De verdad¿Está seguro? – pregunto la chica, mientras el asentía con la cabeza – vaya, pues muchas gracias Kyouya sempai – dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa que hizo que se le parase el corazón al chico.

Bueno, bueno, no es nada, ejem – dijo algo ruborizado – Ahora regresa a la cama antes de que te suba la fiebre, es mejor que estar de pie – dijo mientras la cogía por la cintura para llevarla hasta la cama. El contacto entre ambos produjo una pequeña descarga que les recorrió a ambos la espina dorsal, y se separaron en cuanto llegaron a la cama de ella. Ninguno dijo nada sobre ello, ya que no sabía si el otro lo había sentido.

Ella parecía algo incomoda y en su rostro se podía leer la confusión. El chico se preocupo, así que se acerco a ella, cuando Haruhi ya estaba sentada en la cama, para hablarle.

¿Ocurre algo? –

Bueno… vera…Kyouya sempai, me preguntaba si no lo importaría que tras la cena, le hiciera compañía mientras estabas haciendo cualquier cosa…es que es una casa que no conozco y me aburro un poco sin nada que hacer, solo dormir y esas cosas – dijo ella, roja como un tomate.

Bueno, yo solo iba a hacer unas cosas en el portátil para el club…después de la cena – dijo mientras se ruborizaba levísimamente – Si quieres, puedo traer mi portátil aquí y me pongo en el sofá, mientras tú haces algo – termino.

¡Vale! – dijo ella, se la veía contenta.

Bien, pues le diré a alguien que te suba la cena, y después me paso por aquí – dijo mientras iba saliendo de la habitación.

Gracias – dijo ella, pero no supo si él le habría escuchado.

Haruhi se sentía extraña. ¡Le había pedido a Kyouya que le hiciera compañía! Algo dentro de ella no estaba bien, y lo sabía, pero no sabía al que. Podría ser que le gustara estar con él. "No pienses cosas raras Haruhi" se dijo a si misma.

Al poco rato llamaron a la puerta y trajeron su cena, así que se puso a comer algo de lo que traían, no es que tuviera mucha hambre, pero quería recuperarse lo antes posible.

----

Kyouya estaba en el comedor, pensando en lo que le había dicho Haruhi acerca de lo de hacerle compañía. "¿Por qué me habrá pedido algo así?" se preguntaba a si mismo, mientras vio como le traían la cena. Esa noche cenaría solo, como muchas otras, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, echaba de menos mas vida en la casa, así que pensó que tener a Haruhi por allí no estaría tan mal.

Tras la cena, la cual había sido bastante rápida, Kyouya subió a por su portátil a su habitación. Se cambio de ropa por algo mas cómodo, lo cogió y salió hacia la habitación de la chica. Llamo a su puerta, pero no respondía nadie, así que recordó lo ocurrido en el club y se asusto un poco, aunque no lo admitiría. Entro y vio que no estaba allí, y que había ruido del cuarto de baño, así que se coloco en el sofá y puso su portátil sobre la mesita enfrente de este.

De pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió, y salió Haruhi en toalla y mojada, dejando muy poco para la imaginación. Ella se sonrojo bastante, y él, solo levemente, aunque por dentro, su corazón latía a 1000 por minuto.

Pensamiento de Haruhi: "Dios mío, no pensaba que ya estaría aquí, creí que vendría mas tarde. No puedo parar de mirarlo y sonrojarme. Vaya, es la primera vez que lo veo vestido con ropa cómoda, le sienta muy bien, esta muy guapo…¡Pero bueno Haruhi, deja de pensar así! Ni que te gustara Kyouya sempai…porque no te gusta ¿verdad? Ains que situación mar rara, me está mirando de una forma muy rara. Me siento desnuda frente a él, como si no llevara la toalla…que es esta sensación…"

Pensamiento de Kyouya: "Vaya, no pensaba que estuviera en la ducha, y yo preocupándome cuando no abría la puerta. A lo mejor debería haber tardado más en subir, pero no sé por qué pero quería estar aquí. No puedo parar de mirarla. Las gotas de agua recorren su piel hasta parar en la toalla, las curvas se acentúan cuando la miro ahora¡cómo no me pude dar cuenta de los cambios que ha sufrido en su cuerpo! El pelo lo lleva alborotado y húmedo…pero bueno Kyouya, deja de pensar así, ni que te gustara Haruhi…porque no te gusta¿Verdad? Qué situación más rara, me mira atentamente y muy sonrojada, está muy guapa…"

El silencio se adueñaba de la habitación, mientras ambos chicos se miraban a los ojos y al cuerpo, no podían evitarlo. Ninguno hablaba, hasta que por fin se rompió el silencio.

Pensé… que llegarías más tarde – dijo ella, muy cortada ante la mirada que tenia al joven que estaba frente a ella¡y ella en toalla!

Si bueno, he tardado menos de lo esperado. Mmm., voy a salir para que te vistas¿vale? – dijo él, mientras salía de la habitación deprisa. Por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado sin palabras, y el corazón le latía de un modo desenfrenado… ¡Estaba nervioso! Se paró a pensar cuando fue que empezó a ver a Haruhi de un modo distinto al habitual… y se dio cuenta de que hacía ya tiempo de que la veía como algo más que una compañera del club.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio la puerta de la habitación de la chica abrirse. Haruhi se había puesto un pijama de pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantas, y Kyouya se sonrojo un poco, pues era la primera vez que la veía así.

Kyouya sempai, ya puede pasar – dijo ella con timidez.

Vale… por cierto Haruhi, siento la interrupción de antes. Al no oír ruido entre sin pedir permiso, no sabía que te estarías dando una ducha –

Ah eso, bueno, no pasa nada – dijo ella algo sonrojada. Se veía muy guapa cuando se sonrojaba a ojos del rey de las sombras.

Ambos entraron en el cuarto de la joven. El chico se fue a la mesita con su portátil y se sentó en el sofá, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, mirando a todos lados menos a él. No sabia por qué, pero el simple hecho de mirarlo, hacia que su corazón fuera muy rápido y pareciera que se le salía del pecho.

Por cierto Haruhi – dijo el chico, mientras ella lo miraba – te he traído algunos libros que creo que podrían gustarte – dijo mientras iba hacia ella con una serie de libros que deposito en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a ella, pasando muy cerca de la chica.

Ah, gracias Kyouya sempai – dijo ella mientras le sonreía y miraba los libros que le había traído. Le gustaba este pequeño detalle por parte de él, como de preocupación.

Ella se sonrojaba ante este pensamiento y miraba los libros, así que no se dio cuenta de que era observada desde el sofá, donde un chico con lentes que hacían que pareciera que miraba a otro lado, la miraba con detenimiento. No podía dejar de mirarla y no sabía la razón. Por una vez, se había quedado sin palabras, pero sentía la necesidad de verla feliz y estar con ella.

"¿Qué piensas Kyouya? Tú no eres así…" se dijo a si mismo. El chico dejo de lado estos pensamientos mientras se ponía manos a la obra con su portátil y ella al fin se decidía por un libro de suspense _(no sabía qué libro ponerle a Haruhi XD)._

Al cabo de una hora, Kyouya hizo una parada y pudo comprobar que la chica se había dormido sin taparse ni nada, así que se acerco a ella para taparla y que no cogiera frio. Puso el libro en la mesita de noche y la miro mientras dormía. Parecía un ángel, y su rostro mostraba paz. Sin saber muy bien que hacía, le acaricio la cara con la yema de los dedos, y ella se revolvió en sueños. Él se dio la vuelta para seguir con sus cosas.

Sempai… - dijo una voz tras él. El chico se giro, pues creía que Haruhi lo había llamado, pero seguía dormida, así que se trataría de un sueño.

"¿Con quién estará soñando?" se pregunto el chico, y eso que no solía ser curioso, pero en esta ocasión, algo le decía que quería escuchar la respuesta, que vino al poco rato.

Kyouya…sempai… - dijo ella nuevamente en sueños, mientras una sorisa feliz atravesaba su rostro.

"¿CÓMOOOO¿ESTA SOÑANDO CONMIGO?" pensó el chico, mientras una serie de raros sentimientos le recorrían la espalda y todo su ser. Por primera vez se sonrojo como nunca creyó, y aunque no fue un sonrojo muy visible, sintió toda su cara arder.

Se acerco a un espejo de la habitación y con la poca luz que había en el cuarto se miro la cara. Efectivamente, la tenía roja, y el corazón le latía a mil. Definitivamente no sabía que le ocurría. Sentía deseos de abrazarla y besarla y…

"Déjalo ya Kyouya, sigue haciendo cosas del club" se dijo a sí mismo, así que se tranquilizo y fue a seguir con sus cosas, y sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido en el sofá, pensando y soñando con todo lo que había ocurrido hacia unos momentos.

----

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había quedado dormida. Había tenido un sueño que le había gustado mucho, aunque no recordaba el rostro de aquel que salía. Vio que era de noche aun, y sintió las mantas en su cuerpo, pero ella no recordaba haberse tapado ni haber dejado el libro en la mesita.

Pero que… - se dijo a si misma mientras miraba la habitación. De pronto lo vio allí, tumbado en el sofá, con las lentes aun puestas.

¿Por qué no se habrá ido a su cuarto? – se pregunto a ella misma. Fue hasta donde estaba el chico, y lo vio sin nada que lo cubriera – Kyouya sempai…despierte… - dijo ella suavemente, ay que sabia del mal despertar del chico.

No hubo manera de levantarlo así que decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo allí. Sacó una manta del armario y se la puso, y le quito las lentes para que no se las rompiera. El chico se removió un poco en el sofá, poniéndose mas cómodo, y Haruhi pudo ver la sombra de una sonrisa cruzar su rostro. Se veía adorable.

Conversación con la voz interna:

"Ya vale Haruhi, el jamás te vera como tu lo miras"

Y como lo miro¿eh? – dijo ella para sus adentros.

"Pues con amor, como si no"

¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible –

"Lo que tu digas…pero piénsalo"

Haruhi suspiró y volvió a la cama. ¿De verdad le gustaba Kyouya sempai? No estaba seguro, pero sintió ganas de saberlo pronto. Una parte de ella decía que no, pero otra parte le decía que si, y no podía parar de pensar en el.

¿Se estaba enamorando? El tiempo le daría la respuesta.

----------------------------- CONTINUARA ----------------------------------

Hola!! como estan, bueno, espero que els guste el nuevo capi de esta linda pareja, que es la que ams me gusta!! junto con Haruhi-Mori, jajajaja!!

muchas gracias a **ourann love** y a **yuuko-hime,** por sus reviews, me gustaron mucho!! y me alegro de que les guste la historia! espero que sigan viviendo!

muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Se despertó temprano, con algo de confusión al no recordar donde se encontraba. Miro la habitación y recordó que estaba en casa de Kyouya, cosa que hizo que suaves colores rojos tiñeran sus mejillas. Había soñado con él, ahora lo recordaba y sabia, que ese chico la atraía, aunque fuera un poco, aunque sabía que esa atracción jamás seria correspondida, ya que siendo como era Kyouya, eso sería imposible.

Miro hacia el sofá que aquella noche había sido ocupado por aquel chico, el cual aun seguía allí. Haruhi pensó que ya era hora de que volviera a su habitación, así que se le acerco con sigilo e intento despertarlo con suavidad, para no hacerle enfadar.

Kyouya sempai… debería ir a su habitación – decía ella, mas no obtenía respuesta por parte de él. Se empezaba a impacientar y tenía algo de hambre, ya que la noche anterior había cenado poco al no tener apetito.

Kyouya no daba señales de querer levantarse. "Como hará para despertar cuando hay clases" se preguntaba ella mientras lo rozaba la espalda suavemente, con fin de evitar un ataque de ira por parte de él. Pero lo que vio era todo lo contrario. Un Kyouya somnoliento que abría los ojos despacio, pues como enfadarse si lo despertaban de tan dulce forma.

Mmm… ¿Haruhi? –

Si Kyouya sempai, se quedo dormido en mi habitación –

El chico bostezo levemente y de desperezo. Haruhi sonreía para sus adentros, pues jamás pensó en verle de esta forma tan intima. Un leve sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas mientras el chico se daba cuenta de ello.

Kyouya se había despertado de buena manera, algo raro en él. Cuando comenzaba a despertarse estaba algo enfadado, pero al sentir las caricias y la voz de la chica, no pudo siquiera dirigirle una mirada amenazadora por levantarlo. En ese momento la miraba fijamente, y pudo ver el leve sonrojo que se instalo en las mejillas de la chica. Recordó lo ocurrido cuando la tapo, y se sonrojo muy leve, tanto que ni la chica se dio cuenta.

Siento haberme quedado Haruhi, en seguida me retiro – dijo él mientras se incorporaba y se ponía de pie, sin controlar muy bien las distancias, ya que ambos al levantarse quedaron muy pegados el uno al otro. Casi podían sentir las respiraciones del otro y la chica se sonrojo violentamente, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas por la cercanía. Kyouya fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya… te veo luego – dijo él mientras salía de la habitación de ella rápidamente y se dirigía a su cuarto, con la intención de seguir durmiendo. Pero no podía. La chica se había instalado en su cabeza y amenazaba con no salir de allí.

Como podía ser que ella se mantuviera presente en sus pensamientos y no le dejara dormir algo mas, se preguntaba el chico algo confuso. Le había gustado la manera que había tenido de despertarlo, tan suavemente… no recordaba a nadie levantarlo tras un sueño de esa manera. Aun podía sentir las manos de ella acariciando su espalda para despertarlo suavemente, seguramente con temor a su mal genio. Además, estaba el hecho de que ella le había colocado una manta y quitado las gafas durante la noche, gesto que le gusto al chico cuando fue consciente de ello. Estos pensamientos hicieron que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro. Definitivamente, algo no marchaba como de costumbre con la chica.

Por otra parte, Haruhi estaba en la habitación, sentada sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente debido a lo ocurrido momentos antes con su sempai. La cercanía de ambos la había tomado por sorpresa, y aun podía sentir la respiración de él muy cercana a la suya. En ese momento, deseo inclinarse levemente hacia delante y rozar los labios del joven. "No pienses así Haruhi, no puede pasar" pensó para sus adentros la chica, la cual ante dicho pensamiento se entristeció levemente.

Se había dado cuenta de que le atraía su sempai, pero sabía que era algo imposible, había muchos factores a tener en cuenta y todos eran negativos: en el colegio creían que era un chico, estaban los miembros del Host Club, en especial sus miembros más posesivos con ella, eran de estatus sociales muy distintos… todo estaba en contra de ella.

Para despejarse, decidió darse un baño y así relajarse. Ya podía notar que no tenía fiebre, pero estaba aun algo débil, así que cogió algo de ropa para cambiarse en el baño. Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

¿Sí? Adelante – dijo la chica.

Buenos días, señorita – dijo Saiko, la criada que estaba con ella – El señor me ha pedido que le traiga el desayuno a su habitación si se encuentra aun débil, o si prefiere desayunar con el abajo en el comedor – concluyo la joven.

Mmm… aun estoy algo débil, pero dígale al señor, que si no desea desayunar solo, puede desayunar aquí – dijo ella con una sonrisa, pues quería estar más tiempo con él y así conocerlo mejor. La criada la miro y ella se sonrojo.

Como diga la señorita, ahora le traigo una respuesta o vendrá ya el señor –

Bien, pero antes, voy a darme un baño, ¿de acuerdo? –

Claro, ahora vuelvo – se despidió la criada y se fue. Cuando salió de la habitación de la invitada, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro. Le gustaba la joven para su señor, pues se veía inteligente, amable, dulce… y eso podría ser muy positivo para su frio señor. Fue a comunicarle la opción de la chica al joven amo, quien recibió la noticia con sorpresa y algo de alegría.

Aun recordaba que la joven le había llamado en sueños y por qué no, no le apetecía desayunar solo. Decidió subir en media hora, para darle tiempo a la chica para su baño, pues no era plan de volverá a encontrar en toalla y mojada, aunque no le importaría mucho, pensó él, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, como intentando sacar de su cabeza la imagen de ella en aquella situación.

Mientras tanto, Haruhi estaba metida en el baño. Sabía que no debía estar mucho tiempo al estar débil _(no sé si será verdad XD)_, pero quería despejarse un poco. Además, había invitado a Kyouya a desayunar en su cuarto, y el, esa noche, ¡la había pasado en su habitación, dormido en el sofá! Se sonrojo solo de pensarlo, y notaba como su pulso se aceleraba.

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar así, y lo mejor era que hubiera estado en su casa, pero su padre no permitiría que pasara las noches sola y enferma. Tras un rato de reflexión y relajación, salió del baño y se puso la toalla.

Recordó cuando el día anterior el había entrado en su habitación y ella salía del baño con la toalla solamente. La mirada del joven era increíblemente seductora en ese momento, y ella trato de sacarse dicha imagen de la cabeza, aunque le costaba trabajo. Se secó y se puso unos pantalones piratas anchos negros que traía y una camiseta de manga larga roja. El pelo lo llevaba alborotado y mojado, pero pensó que quizás estaría mejor si se secaba sin secador.

Salió del baño a la vez que llamaban a la puerta. La abrió y apareció Saiko.

Señorita, le traigo el desayuno – dijo mientras ponía el desayuno obre la mesita al lado del sofá.

Haruhi no vio a Kyouya por allí y se entristeció levemente, pues creía que a lo mejor él vendría con la criada, pero no era así.

El señor ahora viene, dijo que primero también se daría una ducha – dijo la criada al ver la cara de la chica, la cual se ilumino al oír esas palabras. Aquella chica le gustaba cada vez más para su señor.

Kyouya apareció poco después, con el pelo mojado, signo de que efectivamente, también se había duchado antes.

Buenos días, Kyouya sempai – dijo ella con un leve sonrojo cuando lo vio pasar a su habitación. Llevaba unos pantalones azules marinos y una camisa blanca, se veía muy guapo, lo que provoco que un sonrojo cruzara la cara de la chica.

Buenos días Haruhi – contesto el chico, el cual fue consciente de la reacción de ella al verlo, lo que provoco que multitud de pensamientos cruzaran su mente, algunos mejores que otros. ¿Qué podría ser la sensación que se adueñaba de él cuando veía a Haruhi con la turbación en su ostro?

Se acerco a ella y desayunaron en silencio, hablando de vez en cuando de cosas sin importancia, pero el silencio reinaba en algunos momentos. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, sin saber que hacer o que decir, hasta que finalmente Kyouya decidió romper aquel silencio que se iba acomodando en la habitación.

Hoy vendrán los miembros del club, para visitarte – dijo él con calma, a la vez que veía como ella lo miraba con sorpresa – Creo que no querían dejarte sola en la casa conmigo – concluyo.

¿Y sobre qué hora vendrán? –

Pues creo que Tamaki dijo que llegarían sobre las 12pm, así que aun tienes tiempo si quieres cambiarte o algo por el estilo – dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, sacando los colores en el rostro de la chica.

¿No voy bien así? – pregunto ella mientras se miraba.

Vas muy bien, no hace falta que te pongas nada extravagante ni por el estilo – dijo mientras la seguía mirando fijamente. Ella estaba más colorada aun si es que se podía estar más.

Terminaron de desayunar. Kyouya le dijo que no mencionara que se había quedado dormido en la habitación de ella aquella noche a los miembros del club, pues sabia como podrían interpretarlo y no quería follones, además de que eso lo le convenía a la chica, ya que debía guardar reposo. Ella le contesto que no pensaba decir nada, ya que no hacía falta ir diciendo esas cosas.

Ah, por cierto, gracias por la manta y quitarme las gafas – dijo con una sonrisa seductora, mientras ella nuevamente se turbaba.

No hay nada que agradecer sempai, es lo menos que podía hacer – dijo ella en un susurro.

El chico se levanto de la mesa cuando terminó y ella lo acompaño a la puerta, ya que tenía que mostrar educación. Él le dijo que descansara algo más, y ella le dijo que ya no tenía fiebre, que estaba mejor, así que se sentaría a leer un rato hasta que llegaran los demás chicos. Haruhi tropezó con una alfombra cuando iba hacia la puerta con él y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero las rápidas manos de él lo impidieron y la sujeto por la cintura. La alzo y sus cuerpos se juntaron hasta poder sentir la piel bajo la ropa del otro. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sus alientos se rozaban en el aire. Estaban justo como esa mañana, solo que esta vez, ninguno supo muy que paso, porque al segundo siguiente, ambos se inclinaron hacia delante y sus labios se rozaron en un beso suave, que pronto convirtió en pasión Kyouya cuando la sujeto bien fuerte con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el pelo de la nuca, mientras sus bocas se entreabrían y sus lenguas jugaban entrelazándose. La temperatura del cuarto comenzaba a subir lentamente y los jóvenes no dejaban de besarse, ambos inconscientes de lo que hacían y con la mente en blanco, dejándose llevar por sus instintos. Las manos de él empezaban a recorrer la espalda de Haruhi dando caricias por donde pasaban y apretándola contra su cuerpo para sentirla más cerca si se podía, mientras ella daba suaves tirones en el pelo de la nuca, con pasión, mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del chico.

Unos toques en el cuarto hicieron que ambos pararan y se separaran. Ambos se miraron un instante, y luego Kyouya hizo pasar a la persona que había llamado, que resulto ser Saiko, para recoger las cosas del desayuno. Entonces Kyouya miro a Haruhi y la vio muy sonrojada, estaba adorable. Entonces salió del cuarto para así evitar hacer una locura.

Llegó a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama boca abajo. Qué demonios le pasaba, él no era así de impulsivo, y desde cuando tenía tantas ansias por besar a Haruhi. La verdad es que no pudo resistirse cuando la vio tan cerca de él por segunda vez en el día, y así acabo besando la boca que lo llevaba por la calle de la locura. Se decidió a relajarse y esperar al resto del club en su habitación mientras miraba algo en su portátil, intentando no pensar lo que le había ocurrido hacia unos instantes.

Haruhi se quedo sola en su habitación. Aun no estaba recuperada de lo que había pasado momento antes allí, con su sempai. No podía creerse que Kyouya la hubiera besado, aunque podría afirmar que ella también se había inclinado hacia delante, haciendo así que se hubieran besado a la vez. El calor inundo su cuerpo al recordar la efusividad del beso, y un sonrojo apareció en su cara. No era su primer beso, ya que el primero fue por accidente con una chica al principio de estar en el club, pero si había sido el beso con más pasión que jamás había sentido. Paso sus dedos por los labios, mientras se repetía que no podía dejar que sucediera otra vez, aunque le gustara su sempai. Decidió tumbarse un rato a leer mientras esperaba que llegaran los chicos, ya que en ese momento, lo que menos quería era ver la cara de Kyouya, debido a su vergüenza.

Paso el tiempo y sonó el timbre de la casa, dando lugar a unos chicos muy bien vestidos que entraron en la casa cuando el mayordomo los anuncio al joven amo. Kyouya mando llamar a Saiko y le ordeno que fuera a por la señorita para pasar el rato en una sala donde tomarían algo con los invitados. Hubiera ido él, pero no debía dejar a los chicos solos. Se moría por ver la cara de Haruhi en cuanto sus ojos se encontraran.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta la sacaron de su lectura, aunque no podía leer mucho debió a que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su sempai. Hizo pasar a quien llamaba en ese momento.

Señorita, el señor dice que baje, que ya están sus amigos abajo y que la acompañe a unos de los salones – dijo Saiko con una sonrisa, mientras ayudaba a la joven a levantarse.

Puedo sola, Saiko, gracias – dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa, mientras salía de la habitación detrás de la criada.

Ahora llegaba un momento difícil: encarar a Kyouya y ver al resto de los chicos, todo a la vez. No sabía cómo iba a mirar al sempai a la cara, pero sabía que debía hacerlo y disimular como si nada hubiera pasado esa mañana. Se estremeció ligeramente al recordar el beso, pero sacudió su cabeza para así estar más despejada. Entro al salón que le indico Saiko.

¡Haruhi! – gritaron a la vez Tamaki, Honey y los gemelos, que fueron a por ella a abrazarla.

Ya, ya, con cuidado, no agobien – dijo la chica mientras se apartaba de los abrazos asfixiantes.

¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Mori.

Mejor, sin fiebre – dijo ella sonriéndole, mientras él le revolvía el cabello con solía hacer. Kyouya, ante este gesto, no pudo sino sentirse algo celoso del grado de confianza de la chica con Mori, aunque no quería admitirlo.

¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana, Haruhi? – pregunto con voz seductora solo perceptible para ella, mientras la chica se sonrojaba levemente y tragaba saliva.

Mejor, Kyouya sempai – dijo ella con toda la soltura que pudo.

Se anuncio que los chicos estarían hasta la noche, asiq ue Haruhi pensó que seria un día muy largo.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Hola!! Como están? Espero que les guste la continuación. Siento haberme demorado, pero he tenido un exam que me salió por cierto fatal y un viaje en semana santa, así que no he podido actualizar antes. Este capi acabo de escribirlo en esta tarde, espero que les gustee!!

Quiero darle las gracias a **Ghia-Hikari, blacknek0 **y** Lady Palas** por sus reviews, que me animaron mucho cuando volvi a coger el ordenador y verlos!!

Espero seguir viéndoles por aquí, y que los que no escriben… me escriban!! Aunque sea para dar tomatazos, amenazas, sogas al cuello…. O si les gusta, jeje!!

Muxos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

Y allí estaba ella, hecha la pobre un mar de dudas y confusiones. Fingía que leía en la terraza de casa de Kyouya mientras él y los chicos estaban dando un paseo por los jardines del anfitrión. Ella había dicho que era mejor que se quedara sentada mientras ellos andaban y por eso había cogido un libro, para ver si se despejaba, pero no había manera.

Kyouya la había mirado mucho esa mañana, y por consiguiente, ella había estado muy colorada, cosa que justifico ante los demás diciendo que aun estaba algo débil, aunque había visto las caras de sus amigos como diciendo "Si claro, y voy yo y me lo creo". No sabía que decirle a su sempai cuando estuvieran de nuevo a solas, porque era obvio que volvería a pasar el estar con él, ya que aún le quedaban unos días allí.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y vio como Saiko le traía el inalámbrico.

Es su padre, señorita – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba el teléfono a Haruhi.

¿Sí? ¿Oto-san? –

¡¿Haruhi?! ¿Como estas mi niña? Menos mal que le dije a Kyouya que cuidara de ti, no soportaría pensar que estas enferma y sola en casa, porque como me tuve que ir… Ains, cuéntame, como te va por allí, que haces… - Ranka-san empezaba a hablar demasiado, no paraba, y eso comenzaba a hacer que a Haruhi le doliera la cabeza – porque sabes, quiero que te quedes allí hasta que yo vuelva dentro de unos días, ya que nuestro familiar no mejora y creo que me quedare aquí más tiempo, viendo que tu estas en buenas manos, porque si estuvieras con tu sempai degenerado… -

Ya vale oto-san, me quedare aquí el tiempo que este enferma y no mas, no quiero ser una molestia para Kyouya-sempai –

Estas bien cielo. Pero cuéntame cómo te va –

Estuvieron hablando un rato acerca de cómo se encontraba Haruhi, lo que hacía en la casa sin los sobreesfuerzos, las visitas de aquel momento. A Ranka-san casi le da algo cuando oyó que todo el Host Club estaba allí, incluido Tamaki, pero ella le dijo rápidamente que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien y no había problemas. Llevaba un rato hablando cuando Kyouya, sin que ella se diera cuenta, se acerco para ver que hacía. Verla hablando animadamente le hizo sentir algo bueno en su interior, aunque le costaba asimilarlo. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la de él brillo tras las lentes con malicia, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

Haruhi… ¿sigues ahí? –

Si, perdona oto-san, pero acaba de venir Kyouya- sempai –

¡¡AHH!! Pásamelo, ¡Pásamelo! – dijo casi gritando, por lo que ella le dio el teléfono a Kyouya mientras él la miraba extrañado. En un susurro le dijo que era Ranka-san, así que el chico cogió el teléfono y puso su mejor voz.

Buenos días, Ranka-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – dijo en voz amable y perfectamente educada, para así hacer sentir mejor a Ranka-san, quien por cierto adoraba al joven.

"Malditos ricos bastardos" pensó Haruhi, mientras veía como Kyouya hablaba con su padre con total confianza.

Claro Ranka-san, como guste… ¿Qué si me importaría?...para nada – decía mientras hablaba por teléfono y miraba a Haruhi, con una mirada que derretiría el hielo de la Antártida – Sera un placer… no se preocupe, yo me encargo de que así sea… si… si… adiós, cuídese – dijo esto y colgó el teléfono, para después mirar a Haruhi, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

¿Qué le dijo mi padre? –

Me pidió si podías quedarte aquí hasta que el volviera – ella tenía cara de fastidio – Ya que no sabe cuándo volverá debido a la no mejora de vuestro pariente, a lo que le conteste que no era un problema y que no causas molestias – dijo él mientras la miraba a los ojos y se iba acercando a ella, mientras Haruhi se ponía colorada y desviaba la mirada, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo lo vio muy cerca de ella, casi tanto como en la mañana, pero ella se movió muy rápido, para apartarse del chico mientras trataba de ocultar un leve sonrojo en recuerdo del beso.

¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunto ella, tratando de hablar de algo que en realidad le parecía irrelevante. Le hubiera encantado estar a solas con su sempai como esa mañana, pero sabía que no estaba bien y que era mejor dejar las cosas tal cual estaban.

Están cerca de la fuente, al oeste del jardín. Me dijeron que te llevara allí con ellos para hacer un picnic y comer sobre el césped… cosas de Tamaki – dijo el algo frustrado al ver como se había alejado de él.

Saiko apareció con la cesta con comida y un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos _(como los de picnic de mi casa XD)_ y fueron los tres hasta donde estaban los demás miembros del club, quienes recibieron a la joven con abrazos del tipo "parece que quiero ahogarte de la fuerza que ejerzo". Saiko coloco las cosas en el césped y se retiro hasta que Kyouya volviera a llamarla para recoger. Todos se sentaron en el césped. Haruhi tenía a un lado a Hikaru y al otro a Honey, cosa que molesto al rey de las sombras.

¡Haru-chan! Ven a comer pastel conmigo, ¿ne? –

Está bien Honey-sempai, hoy no te diré que no – dijo ella con una sonrisa, la cual fue admirada por cada uno de los miembros del club, que quedaron paralizados al verla sonreír así.

¿Cómo vas por aquí Haruhi? – pregunto Hikaru con algo de enojo.

Estoy mejor, ya no tengo fiebre eso, pero aun estoy algo débil – dijo ella mirándolo.

Espero que Kyouya no haga nada… indecente – dijo este mirando al rey de las sombras, el cual no dejo que ninguna emoción se reflejara en su rostro.

Hikaru, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no voy a hacerle nada a Haruhi – dijo él, mientras por dentro pensaba maliciosamente "nada que ella no quiera… ¡deja de pensar así Kyouya!", mientras se maldecía interiormente.

Mmm… está bien, nos fiamos – dijeron al unísono los gemelos, algo más tranquilos _(yo no me tranquilizaría tan rápido… XD)_.

Mi niña, tener que pasar tanto tiempo lejos de mí, tu oto-san – dijo Tamaki con gran drama, como solía hacer en el club.

Tamaki-sempai, sí que estoy lejos de mi oto-san, si – a Tamaki se le ilumino la cara – Pero de mi verdadero oto-san – dijo ella, mientras Tamaki se retiraba a plantar setas a un lado del jardín.

Ni se te ocurra plantar esas cosas en mi jardín Tamaki – dijo con algo de amenaza Kyouya, lo cual hizo que Tamaki se quedara lanco del susto y petrificado.

Entonces, Haru-chan, ¿ya estas mejor? –

Si Honey-sempai, ya estoy mejor – dijo ella mientras le daba un trozo grande de pastel.

Me alegro – dijo Mori sempai, mientras Haruhi le sonreía y él le revoloteaba la cabeza. Ese gesto le gustaba a Haruhi, ya que veía que Mori-sempai, el más callado de todos, le tenía cariño y eso le gustaba. Pero no todo es un mar de rosas. Porque a cierto joven allí presente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le podían levemente los celos al ver la escena. Aun así, Kyouya se relajo y se dijo a si mismo que no tenía motivos para ponerse así.

Siguieron comiendo y haciendo bromas. Los gemelos, como siempre, intentaban hacer rabiar a Tamaki, el cual seguía algo paralizado y solo decía vagos "si", "no". Honey-sempai devoraba, literalmente hablando, los pasteles que habían traído, mientras a su lado Mori- sempai estaba en silencio, observando el jardín y mirando de vez en cuando a Kyouya y a Haruhi, pues había notado algunos cambios recientes. Haruhi reía con Honey mientras lo veía comer pasteles, y con las bromas de los gemelos con Tamaki. De vez en cuando miraba a Kyouya, el cual escribía sin parar cosas en su libreta inseparable, y sin embargo, se le veía algo distinto, aunque la chica no supo que era. No podría ser por el beso, el no se inmutaría por algo así, por algo era conocido como el rey de las sombras.

Kyouya escribía sin parar, aunque no sabía muy que es lo que estaba escribiendo, pues tenía la cabeza en otro lugar. Miraba de vez n cuando a la chica, y en más de una ocasión la encontró mirándolo y sonrojada al verse descubierta. No se podía sacar de la cabeza el beso de esa mañana, pero él no era así, no se dejaba llevar por las emociones, así que no sabía que le podía estar pasando.

La tarde se acababa entre juegos y bromas de los miembros del club. Todos se habían dado cuenta de que Haruhi estaba algo rara, pero ninguno dijo nada, así que siguieron como si no pasara nada.

Bueno chicos, creo que es mejor que me vaya a la casa, empieza a refrescar – dijo la chica mientras se levantaba.

¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – dijeron los gemelos.

No hace falta chicos, puedo ir sola – contesto con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de los chicos se tambaleara.

Te veo luego Haruhi – dijo una voz tranquila, queriendo esconder sus propias emociones.

De acuerdo, Kyouya sempai – contesto ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Ella se alejo del grupo y se adentro en la casa. Llego hasta su habitación y se tumbo en la cama. Durante el día había soportado los abrazos incesantes de Tamaki y los gemelos, las atenciones de Hikaru, quien no parecía contento de que estuviera en esa casa… pero lo que más le costó eran las miradas de Kyouya. La miraba de forma extraña, pero no sabía la forma que era, mezcla de intriga y seducción. "¿Sería por el beso?", se preguntaba ella. No podía creer que un beso aturdiera a Kyouya tanto como a ella, si bien ella no podía olvidar aquel momento. Pensaba que él solo le había besado por la situación, no porque sintiera algo por ella, cosa que la entristeció. Definitivamente, estaba atraída por su sempai, aunque fuera algo imposible… lo guardaría para ella.

Mientras, en otra zona de la casa, más concretamente en el jardín, un grupo de chicos hablaba, aunque unos más que otros, ya que Kyouya tenía la cabeza en otro lugar… y aun así pudo captar algunas partes de la conversación de sus compañeros.

¿No habéis notado hoy a Haruhi diferente? – pregunto Kaoru al grupo en general, sin especificar en nadie.

Si, la verdad es que estaba algo distraída, me pregunto por qué – dijo Hikaru mientras miraba a cada compañero, aunque se quedo mirando a Kyouya más tiempo.

¿Por qué me miras así? – dijo el chico.

No, por nada, por nada… aunque espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Haruhi –

Oh vamos, otra vez igual. Pero qué demonios creéis que podría hacerle ¿eh? Por si no os habéis dado cuenta está enferma, así que es probable que esté distraída por eso – dijo Kyouya, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría.

Mi niña, mi pobre niña… tan lejos de mí, su oto-san… ¡Ains! – dijo Tamaki mientras abrazaba a Kaoru – Sigo pensando que debería estar aquí con ella – dijo mientras miraba a Kyouya.

Pues hoy llamo Ranka-san y casi le da algo cuando se entero de que todos estaba aquí hoy, así que sigo pensando que mejor no… y ni se te ocurra ir a plantar hongos, que te veo – dijo mientras veía como Tamaki se iba alejando a un árbol cercano y depositaba algo de la raíz, pero al momento dejo lo que hacía por la amenaza de Kyouya.

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos yendo, que es tarde, ¿ne, Takashi? –

Si, deberíamos volver –

Dicho esto ambos se fueron al despedirse de los demás y entraron en una de las limusinas que estaban allí.

Takashi, ¿te fijaste hoy? –

Si –

Yo también. Al fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, rey de la sombra? – dijo Honey mientras miraba por la ventana de la limusina. Esas palabras dejo que se las llevara el viento.

Mientras, en la casa, Hikaru y Kaoru querían despedirse de Haruhi antes de irse, pero Kyouya les decía que a lo mejor estaba dormida o descansando, y que era mejor no molestarla.

Pero queremos subir – dijeron ambos a la vez.

Si, y yo también quiero despedirme de mi hija – dijo Tamaki, ya recuperado de la impresión de antes.

Bueno, bueno, subiremos y tocaremos su puerta, y si no contesta la dejamos descansar. Y si contesta, os despedís y la dejáis reposar, ¿vale? – dijo Kyouya, quien parecía que tenia respuestas para todo siempre.

¡Vale! – dijeron los otros tres a la vez. Subieron las escaleras de la casa y llegaron hasta la habitación de la chica. Golpearon la puerta, pero no oyeron ninguna respuesta por detrás de la puerta, así que tuvieron que resignarse y salir sin despedirse de Haruhi.

Haruhi estaba en el baño, y no había oído nada de la puerta, así que no pudo responder y no supo que venían a despedirse de ella. Se había metido en la ducha y estaba bajo el chorro de agua, despejando sus ideas y pensando en sus pequeños problemas. Ahora debía evitar a Kyouya, cosa difícil ya que estaba en su casa, pero al menos debería tener cuidado cuando lo viera y evitar sonrojarse, también cosa difícil, ya que ella no controlaba las cosas. Quien sabía lo que hubiera pasado si esa mañana Saiko no hubiera venido a recoger las cosas del desayuno o si hubiera tardado más en volver. Solo de pensar en las manos de su sempai acariciando su espalda hacia que su cuerpo subiera de temperatura, y por eso se había metido en la ducha, para ver si se podía refrescar.

Kyouya despidió a sus compañeros y fue a su habitación, que estaba cerca de la de la chica. Durante aquel día la había mirado bastante, y la había pillado mirándolo. No sabía que pensar. ¿Acaso podría ser que le estuviera gustando Haruhi? No podía ser, la chica no tenía nada de especial, era bastante normal, aunque a veces, cuando se sonrojaba, estaba adorable, sin contar que al sonreír era muy guapa, además de inteligente y más cosas… pero debía contenerse. Eran de mundos completamente distintos, no tenían nada en común. Él era frio, ella cálida y adorable; él siempre buscaba meritos, ella hacia las cosas sin pensar en su propio beneficio… no eran compatibles. Al pensar en el beso de esa mañana, la temperatura de su cuerpo subía, así que decidió ir a refrescarse un poco, y luego podría ir a ver como se encontraba la chica. Aunque esa vez se quedaría a una prudente distancia de ella para no cometer una locura.

Haruhi salió del baño y se puso su pijama dos piezas. Se sentó en el sofá para leer un poco junto a una pequeña lámpara que había al lado de este. No puso leer mucho, ya que al poco rato se quedo dormida.

Kyouya fue a ver como se encontraba Haruhi, y dio unos golpes en su puerta para saber si podía pasar. No obtuvo respuesta, y pensó que estaría durmiendo, así que entro para comprobarlo, pero vio que no había nadie en la cama. Recorrió el cuarto con los ojos y la vio dormida en el sofá, con un libro en las manos, así que supuso que se había quedado dormida mientras leía. Se acerco a ella y con suavidad la cargo en brazos, para llevarla a la cama, ya que así estaría más cómoda.

La deposito con cuidado y la vio mientras dormía… estaba adorable. Su cabeza le decía que se fuera, pero su corazón le decía que siguiera sus impulsos por una vez en su vida, y acabo escuchando al último. Con suavidad le retiró unos mechones de pelo de la cara, y la caricia hizo que ella se moviera inquieta. Se inclino un poco sobre ella, y dio un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica, muy suave y tierno, raro en él.

Cuando se separó de ella, vio que la chica se había despertado ante el contacto de los labios de él, y lo miraba a los ojos con una mirada llena de extrañeza, asombro y nerviosismo. Él no pudo contenerse más, y volvió a besarle en los labios.

**C O N T I N U A R Á**

Hola!! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Yo sigo aquí, escribiendo cuando la inspiración quiere venir. En estos momentos me viene mas para este fic que para otro que tengo entre manos y tb publicándose, pero espero poder escribir para ambos prontito.

**Ghia-Hikari**: holaa!! Me alegra que te gustara el capi, yo tb creo que Mori sempai es muy sexy…, jajajaj!! Y Kyouya tb es muy lindooo!! Y podra pasar ahora que el la ha besado mientras dormía… jeje!! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y dejando reviews!

**blacknek0**: holaa!! Muxo gusto en volver a verte po aquí! Con respecto a tu pregunta… me gustaría meter un lemon, aunque no se cuando lo pondré… pero lo pondré!! Jajajaj. Esta pareja es adorableeee!! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí también!!

**Iz0bel:** holaa!! Me gusto muxo tu comentario, me harte de reir, jajaja!!kyouya celoso? Lo veras, jeje y Haruhi fue apasionada… kien no lo seria con Kyouya besandoloooo!! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!!

Muxas gracias por sus reviews! Espero recibir mas! Aunque sea malas criticas, todo se soporta, jajaja!!

Así que espero sus comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos, y así poder mejorar los aspectos negativos que no les gusten.

Y ahora dejo sugerencia: ¿¿les gustaría que se metiera alguien en medio de la pareja??

Muchos besoss!! XtinaOdss


	7. Chapter 7

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Cuando se separó de ella, vio que la chica se había despertado ante el contacto de los labios de él, y lo miraba a los ojos con una mirada llena de extrañeza, asombro y nerviosismo. Él no pudo contenerse más, y volvió a besarle en los labios._

**Capitulo 7:**

El beso fue muy tierno, como si no quisiera hacer daño a nada y fuera más parecido a una caricia que al beso con pasión de esa misma mañana. Kyouya pasó sus brazos alrededor de la chica para abrazarla, mientras las manos de Haruhi acariciaban la cabeza de él con suavidad. Si hubiera que describir el momento en una palabra, esa era TERNURA. Ninguno sabía como habían llegado a ese momento, pero que importaba si los labios del otro los llamaban a gritos y con desesperación. La consciencia de ambos se fue de su mente, dando lugar a un vacio que era llenado por las caricias del otro en su espalda, cabello,…

Se separaron al cabo de un rato, necesitados de oxigeno para respirar. Al separarse, el chico dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior de ella, tirando un poquito y haciendo que Haruhi suspirara. Se miraron a los ojos.

Haruhi se preguntaba desde cuando existía tanta ternura en alguien como Kyouya, a quien siempre vio como alguien muy frio y calculador, mientras Kyouya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por la chica a través del beso, y estaba extrañado, pues no sabía desde hacia cuanto tiempo que el sol de su mirada había iluminado su vida. Ambos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos y bebiendo en la mirada del otro, mientras Haruhi estaba muy sonrojada.

Kyouya-sempai… - empezó ella, pero fue callada por un dedo del chico posado en sus labios.

Shh…descansa…mañana hablamos – dijo él, mientras le daba un beso en la frente y salía de la habitación, pues aun no sabía cómo llevar todo aquello.

Kyouya llego a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama boca arriba, pensando en las cosas que habían pasado y ese beso que acababa de darle a Haruhi. Fue muy distinto al de la mañana, que fue más un impulso, un deseo escondido. Pensó en sus sentimientos y descubrió que alguien había logrado derretir el hielo que ocupaba su corazón desde niño, y rio ante semejante pensamiento como hacía años que no hacía. Por fin alguien le había abierto a la vida, y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Aunque siempre tenía que tener en cuenta las consecuencias y la situación de ambos. Eran tan distintos… ¡y parecía ser cierto que los polos opuestos se atraen! Los pensamientos lo cansaron y consiguió dormir muy temprano, cosa que no hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Haruhi estaba estática, paralizada. No sabía muy bien que había ocurrido. ¡Kyouya la había besado mientras dormía y luego otra vez! No podía poner en calma su corazón, el cual latía de manera alterada. "No está bien, esto no está bien" se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza, pues sabia todos los inconvenientes de sus sentimientos, y jamás pensó que Kyouya la besaría… ¡y ese día lo había hecho varias veces! Su cabeza decía que se olvidara, que solo había sido un impulso por parte de él, que era imposible que ella le gustara… pero su corazón, su corazón traicionaba a la razón, puesto que le recordaba que Kyouya era humano, y como humano, también tiene sentimientos de amor aunque no lo demostrara. Estaba hecha un lio, y en ese mar de dudas, los brazos de la noche la envolvieron.

En la mañana, Kyouya se despertó tarde, como siempre. Recordó lo ocurrido en la noche, y pensó que era hora de hablar con la chica y aclarar la situación, ya que sentía que no estaba bien evadir el problema durante más tiempo. Se metió en la ducha para ver como encaraba ahora las cosas.

Haruhi despertó pronto. Había dormido regular, debido a que se había despertado en varias ocasiones por la noche. Cuando se hubo despejado lo suficiente, recordó el beso que le había dado Kyouya mientras dormía y el beso cuando despertó… todo era muy extraño, Kyouya no era así, tan…emotivo. Decidió hablar con el mas tarde, para aclararlo todo y ver que ocurría. Si aquellos besos eran solo fruto de un deseo o de origen "hormonal", de seguro sufriría mucho y su corazón se rompería, pero prefería conocer la verdad a estar dudando de todo a todo momento. Se metió en el baño para despejarse un poco.

Al cabo de un rato, Kyouya salió de la ducha. No había podido pensar en alguna forma de idear para hablar con ella o abordar el tema. Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando escucho su móvil sonar. Vio el nombre en la pantalla y fue a contestar, sintiendo que no le iba a gustar la llamada.

¿Sí? –

Kyouya soy yo, Tamaki, ¿Qué tal? –

Pues bien, ¿tu? –

También, también. Bueno, que quería decirte que… - y siguieron hablando por teléfono. - ¿Vale? Pues entonces nos vemos – Tamaki no había dejado hablar a Kyouya en ningún momento, y ahora, la paz de la casa se vería de nuevo alterada. Soltó el teléfono algo enfadado y lo tiro sobre la cama. Se vistió con unos jeans largos y una camisa negra desabotonada en los primeros botones, y se asomó al balcón de su habitación, para mirar hacia el jardín un rato, mientras iba a hablar con Haruhi. Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron sacar sus pensamientos y concentrarse en su deber. Su criada personal entro para decirle que cuando quisiera podría ir a desayunar, que la comida estaba lista, saliendo luego de la habitación. Kyouya se quedó un momento pensativo. Se acercaba el momento de hablar. Miró un instante más el jardín antes de irse hacia el comedor. Y allí estaba ella.

_Momentos antes, en otro lugar de la casa_

Haruhi salió del baño y se envolvió en una toalla, mientras escuchaba la puerta de la habitación abrirse y aparecer Saiko, para traerle unas ropas limpias. Ella le agradeció y la criada salió. Se puso unos jeans cortos y una camiseta de manga larga color violeta, se calzó y se peino, dejando su pelo un poco alborotado. Estaba pensando en sus cosas cuando unos golpes en la puerta la despejaron. Saiko venía a anunciarle que el desayuno estaba listo y que bajara con ella, y así lo hizo, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de hablar de lo sucedido con Kyouya. Bajo con la chica, pero no se venía al dueño de la casa por ningún lado, así que le dijo a Saiko que le avisara cuando bajara, ya que quería ir al jardín un momento, ya que estaba precioso por la mañana. Y allí se encontraba ella, admirando el jardín trasero de la casa, cuando sintió que alguien la miraba. Se giro y vio a Kyouya desde el balcón de su habitación mirándola. El sonrojo fue evidente en su cara y volvió a la casa.

Kyouya la miraba desde el balcón. Su figura se veía envidiable, y la ropa que llevaba hacia ver que tenía las piernas largas. Se maldijo interiormente por dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos… ya que debía pensar en la forma para hablar con Haruhi acerca de lo que paso estos dos días. Se puso los zapatos, que era lo que le faltaba y salió de la habitación para bajar al comedor, y allí ver a la chica.

Ambos entraron casi a la vez en el comedor para desayunar. Se miraron a los ojos y dijeron un sencillo "buenos días", en el caso de Haruhi fue casi un susurro a juego con sus sonrojadas mejillas. Se sentaron y les sirvieron la comida, y empezaron a desayunar en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada respecto al tema, ya que constantemente había criados alrededor y no se atrevían a sacar el tema, ya fuera por vergüenza o por causas diferentes. Al cabo de un rato, Haruhi termino y se disculpo diciendo que se retiraba a su habitación a leer un poco.

También puedes leer en el jardín, hay más luz – dijo Kyouya con seriedad.

Ya, pero prefiero estar en mi habitación – dijo ella mientras salía del comedor. Kyouya se maldijo, pues estaba seguro que su tono de voz y el silencioso desayuno habían asustado a la chica, así que termino y fue a su habitación a lavarse los dientes. Al fin se decidió y fue al cuarto de la joven. Tocó en la puerta.

Haruhi estaba tumbada en la cama boca arriba, no sabía que pensar. Durante el desayuno no podían hablar y antes le hablo de una forma muy seria y dura. ¿Qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza del rey de las sombras? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Solo sabía que todo aquello era un error, que no debió enamorarse de aquel chico… un momento… ¿enamorarse? No podía creer ni sus propios pensamientos…ella estaba ¿enamorada? Aquella pregunto le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. No podía pensar que alguien había entrado así n su corazón, tan… repentinamente. No conocía el amor de pareja, y siempre había escuchado que era o algo lento y que sabias o algo muy repentino. "Así que a esta sensación se refieren las personas, ¿no?" pensó para sus adentros, mientras una sonrisa pequeña salía de sus labios y un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Aun así, no pensaba que Kyouya sintiera lo mismo, así que de todas formas, sería un amor no correspondido. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, suponiendo que era Saiko para preguntar si le hacía falta algo, así que fue a abrir. Pero no esperaba encontrarse con él cara a cara.

Hola… Kyouya-sempai – dijo ella algo turbada.

¿Puedo pasar, Haruhi? – dijo él, notando la voz entrecortada de ella.

Claro – contesto la chica, mientras se ponía a un lado y dejaba al chico pasar. Estaba muy guapo con esos jeans y la camisa negra desabotonada. El chico entro en la habitación, pero ninguno decía nada. Haruhi por vergüenza, Kyouya porque no sabía cómo empezar, por primera vez no sabía cómo empezar una conversación. Así que fue la chica la que empezó a hablar, muy a su pesar.

Kyouya-sempai… ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ella, mientras lo miraba a los ojos –

¿Por qué… que, Haruhi? –

Lo sabes muy bien sempai, sabes a que me refiero –

Ya lo sé, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios… quiero oír la pregunta completa – dijo él, mientras con la mirada desarmaba a Haruhi.

¿Por qué anoche viniste y… me besaste? – dijo ella, y en sus ojos se reflejaban sus dudas.

Haruhi… ni yo mismo lo sabia hasta entonces – decía mientras se iba acercando poco a poco a la chica, mientras ella iba retrocediendo, hasta que se topó con la pared. El puso sus brazos a los dos lados de ella, en una jaula humana perfecta – Pero creo, que has traído luz a una existencia de sombras, y calor a una fría vida – con los dedos de la mano derecha, acarició suavemente la mejilla de ella, mientras Haruhi se sonrojaba hasta no poder mas – Has entrado en mi vida poco a poco desde el día en que te conocí, y has roto la coraza de hierro que protegía mi corazón _(se han fijado en lo romántico que es el Kyouya de mi fic? XD)_ – mientras acariciaba el rostro sonrojado de la chica.

Pero sempai, esto no está bien… son muchas diferencias – decía ella mientras intentaba permanecer lo mas cuerda posible ante la caricia del rey de las sombras – nuestros mundos no son compatibles, demasiado diferentes –

Podemos hacer que sean compatibles Haruhi, déjame intentarlo – decía con voz sensual, capaz de hacer que se derritiera de placer hasta una roca.

Kyouya-sempai – dijo ella en un susurro, que bien se podía comparar a una súplica.

Llámame, tan solo, Kyouya – dijo el al mismo tiempo que posaba sus labios en los de la joven, en una caricia primero, para luego buscar con mas ansiedad la boca de la chica y que sus lenguas jugaran entrelazadas (babas de la autora por todo el teclado, espero un momento mientras las limpio… ya está XD). Las manos de Kyouya pasaron de la pared a rodean el cuerpo de Haruhi, mientras ella rodeaba el cuello del joven. Si bien al principio quería resistir la tentación, no pudo sino abandonarse al placer al sentir el fuego que la quemaba por dentro.

Y allí estaban, entre besos y caricias se escuchaban palabras inconexas, suspiros y algún que otro jadeo por la falta de aire. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, los labios de él comenzaron a bajar por su cuello, mientras ella acariciaba con pasión el pelo del chico, desordenándolo. Se separaron los labios de él del cuello de Haruhi, y la abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sintiendo que no quería dejarla ir. Prácticamente, él se le había declarado, y solo faltaba escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

Kyouya-sempai yo… - unos toques en la puerta no le dejaron continuar y provocaron que se separaran. Kyouya dio paso y entro Saiko, para anunciar una llegada.

Señor, llegaron visitas –

Ya mismo bajamos Saiko, gracias – ella hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Haruhi lo miro extrañada.

¿Quienes llegaron? – pregunto ella.

Los chicos pensaron que no era bueno dejarte conmigo a solas, así que me llamo Tamaki esta mañana para decirme que vendrían hoy también – dijo él con pesadez. Era la segunda vez que los interrumpían, y no dejarían que hubiera una tercera. – Creo, que es mejor que bajemos y luego seguimos hablando, ¿te parece? – dijo él mientras la miraba y ella asentía. Se disponía a Salir de la habitación para ir con los chicos cuando la mano de Kyouya la cogió del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Después, el chico le sonrió y salió de la habitación mientras le decía a Haruhi "no tardes".

Haruhi estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, y Kyouya se le había declarado… aun no se lo podía creer. Ella no le había dicho nada aun, por lo que no sabía los sentimientos de la chica. Ella iba a rechazarlo, debido a los numerosos inconvenientes de una relación así, pero… ¿y si funcionaba? Decidió ver como transcurría el día y ya después ver que hacía, si le decía que si y se arriesgaba o si le decía que no poniendo todos los inconvenientes como excusa. Suspiro y salió de la habitación, dejando el destino en manos de aquel día.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Holaa!! Como andan?? Uy, espero que les guste este capi, ya falta menos pa terminar. Acab d escribir este capi… como me gusta cuando pongo el "CONTINUARA" al final, jajajaj!! Ahora voy a ver si empiezo el siguiente, pa que les gusteee!!

**Ghia-Hikari**: holaa!! Nooo, ellos tienen que acabar juntitos, no? A mi me gustan los finales felices, soy una romantica, jajaja!! Y Mori… buenoooooo, mejor no hablemos, jeje, aver si me lanzo a la piscina y hago un fic de esa parejita. Me alegro de que te gustara el capi, y espero poder seguir disfrutando de tus reviews!!

**Iz0bel**: holaa!! No te me ahogues, eh? Respira, jejeje!! Me alegro de que te gustara el capi, y espero que te guste este también! Kyouya es… el mejor de la serie, junto con Mori, claro esta, jejeje!! Espero poder seguir viéndote por aquí!!

**Yuuko-hime**: holaa!! Me alegro de que te hayan gustao los capis! Una convencios y cosplays de Ouran… que way! Y Kyouya en persona…mmmm,… jejejej!! Seguro que Haruhi también se siente así cuando este se le acerca, jeje!! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y ver tus reviews!!

**blacknek0:** holaa!! Kaoru con celos??mmm, taba pensando en poner a otro con celos, xo esa propuesta no esta de mas, la tendre en cuenta. Los besos y demás ya vendrán, y el lemon… po luego, jajajjaja!! Espero seguir contando cntigo por aquí!!

Espero que les guste el capi, y espero seguir viéndolos por aquí!

Ya saben, espero sus sugerencias y demás!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

El club entero estaba en casa de Kyouya. Los chicos decidieron que un día solo no bastaba para dejar a Haruhi en casa del rey de las sombras, y por eso, los gemelos le propusieron a Tamaki ir de sorpresa ese día también. Si, los gemelos eran quienes no se atrevían a dejar a Haruhi allí y los que lo organizaron todo para estar todo el día allí. Y ahora estaban otra vez en una mesita en el jardín del señor de la casa, tomando un té con pasteles, los cuales devoraba Honey.

Que Haruhi, ¿Cómo estas hoy? – preguntaba Kaoru a la chica, mientras todos la miraban para ver su respuesta.

Pues estoy mejor, ya no me noto tan cansada ni nada – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras giraba la cabeza hacia él.

Todos estaban hablando y contándose cosas. Haruhi podía notar como Kyouya la miraba de vez en cuando, y ella hacía lo mismo. Jugaban a mirarse e intentar que el otro no se diera cuenta. Quizás él no lo supiera, pero ese día se decidiría si en Haruhi ganaba el corazón o la razón. Intentaban que nadie se diera cuenta de estas miradas, pero hubo alguien que se fijo un poco en Haruhi, y que la veía distinta… mas… femenina, más guapa, si es que podía.

Voy a ir a pedirle a Saiko que traiga más té, ¿vale? – dijo Haruhi mientras se levantaba.

Voy contigo Haruhi –

Vale – dijo ella mientras su acompañante también se levantaba. Caminaron juntos hasta la casa y allí hablaron con Saiko, la cual les dijo que en unos momentos les llevaría lo que pidieron.

¿Podemos dar un paseo por aquí un momento, Haruhi? –

Claro – dijo ella mientras ambos caminaban hasta una fuente que había en una zona del jardín algo alejada del grupo del club.

Veras Haruhi, es que tengo algo que decirte –

Dime, que te ocurre… -

No, no hables, solo escúchame – el chico parecía nervioso, y eso asustaba a Haruhi – Veras Haruhi, es que desde hace tiempo… tu me… me… - las palabras no querían salir de su boca. "Ahora o nunca, tu puedes" se dijo él mentalmente – Haruhi, te quiero – dijo él, mientras la abrazaba y daba un beso en los labios de la chica en un acto algo posesivo. Haruhi estaba paralizada, no se esperaba esta reacción de él, así que rechazó el gesto del chico con cuidado, intentando no dañarlo sentimentalmente. El chico parecía desconcertado cuando ella no le correspondió el beso y lo empujo levemente hacia atrás, deshaciendo el abrazo.

Lo siento… de veras que lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte… - dijo ella lentamente, intentando decir las cosas con suavidad.

¿Por qué Haruhi? Yo creía que me querías… -

Y es así, te quiero mucho… pero como amigo, nada mas… -

Acaso ya hay alguien en tu corazón, al que quieres no como amigo, ¿no? – pregunto él. Haruhi tardo en responderle la pregunta, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Así es… ya hay alguien que se adueño de mi corazón, aunque aún no se cómo reaccionar porque es algo reciente – dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa.

El chico no podía soportar el dolor en el pecho, el corazón se le comprimía y sentía una angustia que jamás había sentido por nada, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa.

¡Espera! ¡Hikaru! – dijo ella, pero él no se daba la vuelta. Ella se fue a donde estaba el resto, para hablar con Kaoru.

Llego mientras el grupo hablaba sobre unos planes futuros para el club, mientras Kyouya apuntaba las ideas en una libreta. Al ver llegar a Haruhi levanto la cabeza de su labor y la miro. La vio con el rostro confundido y algo alterado.

¿Ocurre algo, Haruhi? – pregunto con voz tranquila.

No nada – dijo ella. "solo es una mentirijilla", pensó la chica – Kaoru, ¿puedes venir un momento? –

Claro, vamos – dijo el extrañado, ya que su hermano no estaba por allí – Haruhi, ¿Dónde está Hikaru? –

Ella procedió a relatarle lo ocurrido, y Kaoru entendió la situación. Fueron a la entrada y vieron que no estaba la limusina de los gemelos, así que pensaron que se habría ido a su casa. Kaoru lo llamo al móvil y estuvo hablando con él un rato, mientras Haruhi pensaba en lo ocurrido. Ya no había vuelta atrás, le había confesado a alguien que su corazón estaba con dueño, es decir, había confirmado sus sentimientos. Dentro de poco tendría que hacer lo propio con el susodicho, aunque antes, dependiendo de cómo se desarrollara la situación, buscaría una solución.

Kaoru hablaba con su hermano, el cual le dio la versión de sus hechos, donde exagero un poco las cosas para parecer que todo era un desastre y cosas por el estilo. Kaoru le explico que las cosas no eran tan graves y que tenía que entender a la chica, si sus sentimientos eran otros, debía comprenderlos y aceptarlos, no esperar una aceptación como respuesta obligatoria para la situación _(Kaoru siempre fue más maduro XD)._ Hikaru confió en su hermano, pero le dijo que ya se quedaría en casa y que cuando Haruhi volviera a la escuela, se disculparía por su comportamiento. Kaoru, resignado, colgó el teléfono y fue a hablar con Haruhi.

Haruhi – la llamo él.

¿Cómo está Hikaru? –

Bien, esta mejor. Lamento la actitud de él, comprende que esto es algo nuevo para él –

Ya lo sé, pero no puedo mentirle y decirle que no tengo a nadie cuando no es verdad –

Y no me lo dirás a mí, ¿verdad? – pregunto él, con la curiosidad ganándole al momento.

No Kaoru, voy a esperar, y cuando ya decida, te enteraras, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Kaoru no lo quería admitir, pero también quería mucho a Haruhi y el hecho de que alguien se hubiera colado en su corazón le dolía, pero sabía que sin ella como amiga no podría estar, así que decidió hacer como si nada pasara y dejar a su amiga con sus sentimientos, aunque eso pudiera causarle daño a él mismo.

Está bien, volvamos con los demás – dijo él, mientras ambos iban hablando de diversas cosas. Pronto llegaron con el resto del grupo, quienes discutían sobre cosas sin importancia.

Kyouya vio a Haruhi llegar con Kaoru, y se preguntaba dónde estaría el otro gemelo, pero su pregunta la hizo otra persona, así que el no tuvo que preocuparse, o al menos eso pensó.

¿Dónde está Hikaru? – pregunto Tamaki, mientras los veía llegar y sentarse.

Tuvo que irse porque… se encontraba mal – dijo Haruhi rápidamente, con un leve sonrojo que solo el rey de las sombras supo identificar en su rostro, ya eran unos días viéndola y sabiendo los colores de su cara como para saber cuándo se sonrojaba. Haruhi había dado muy rápido la respuesta, así que pensó que mentía _(que listo es, madre mía XD)_, aunque no sabía la razón, así que luego se la preguntaría a la chica. El resto del grupo quedo contento con la respuesta de ella.

Espero que no sea grave y que Hika-chan este bien, ¿ne, Takashi? –

Claro, no será nada –

Como dice Mori-sempai, no tienes que preocuparte Honey-sempai, solo es malestar que se quitara con algo de descanso, y si luego se pone mejor, dice que volverá – dijo Kaoru, secundando la mentira piadosa que había dado Haruhi.

¡Ah! Espero que no sea nada más que eso, sino, el club, nuestra familia, se desunirá, ¡y no será como hasta ahora…! – dijo Tamaki, como siempre, exagerando y dramatizando.

Vamos Tamaki, no exageres, que te han dicho que no es grave – dijo Kyouya mientras lo miraba y Tamaki se quedaba quieto. Nuevamente, su dramatización no daba el resultado esperado.

Todos comieron algo de té que trajo Saiko, mientras se hacían bromas. La hora del almuerzo llegó y los chicos se quedaron a comer otra vez. Esta vez comieron en la terraza de la casa, ya que no les apetecía hacer picnic otra vez. Mientras almorzaban, Kaoru noto la actitud de Haruhi, que era algo distinta. ¿Sería por lo que le había comentado de tener a alguien en el corazón? Si era así, no tenia palabras para describir como se veía la chica. Estaba más guapa que nunca, con un color en las mejillas muy bonito. No sabía quien estaba en su cabeza, pero sabía que le gustaría que fuera él o su hermano… pero sabía que no era así, así que se resigno a ser su amigo y ella su "juguete", como les gustaba a los gemelos definir a Haruhi. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Kyouya por su parte, miraba de vez en cuando a Haruhi, cuando esta no se daba cuenta. Ella conversaba con el resto de los chicos del club: reía con Kaoru, conversaba con Honey mientras este comía pastel, las palabras que cruzaba con Mori y como se deshacía de los abrazos de Tamaki… y tenía que confesar que estaba algo celoso, ya que le hubiera gustado tener más contacto con ella antes de descubrir estos sentimientos que le cubrían el cuerpo. Pero pensó que luego hablaría con Haruhi, y así podría ya saber cómo se sentía la chica por fin. Tras este pensamiento, sonrió un poco sin que los demás lo notaran.

La tarde llegó, y con ello, también volvió Hikaru, diciendo que se encontraba mejor. Todos lo recibieron sonriendo, inclusive Haruhi, cosa que sonrojo al chico. Tras un rato por allí, hablando y demás, Hikaru le pregunto a Haruhi si podía hablar con ella, cosa que la chica accedió extrañada, pues nuevamente se iba con el chico a solas en lo que iba de día, y esperaba que no intentara lo mismo de la mañana. Kaoru vio como se iban, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer su hermano. Ya cerca a un árbol, se pararon, y Hikaru empezó a hablar.

Haruhi yo… quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana. No supe comportarme y lo hice todo mal –

No tienes porque discúlpate Hikaru, de verdad – decía ella con una sonrisa.

Si, si que tengo. Tuve un comportamiento infantil e inmaduro – dijo él. Hablar con su hermano por la mañana le había abierto los ojos y descubrir como había hecho todo – En serio Haruhi, lo siento de veras – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

No pasa nada Hikaru, de verdad – dijo ella con una sonrisa. El chico levanto la mirada y la vio sonreír. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo, pero se tenía que resignar a que no era el dueño del corazón de la chica, aunque eso no significaba que se daba por vencido, sino que intentaría conquistar a la chica y que lo viera como algo más aparte de amigo. Ambos sonrieron y se rieron, pero no sabían que la escena había sido vista por otros ojos, unos ojos ocultos tras unas gafas. El chico en cuestión sintió su sangre arder al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Hikaru a Haruhi, pero se calmo… ya luego hablaría con ella. Regreso con el grupo.

Hikaru y Haruhi llegaron luego con los demás y siguieron hablando y esas cosas. El resto del día, estuvieron como siempre, si bien Kyouya se mostraba atento a Haruhi, cosa que hacía que la chica se sonrojara. La tarde llegaba a su fin y los chicos se despidieron de Kyouya y Haruhi, quien esta vez había aguantado hasta que se fueran sin irse a descansar. Los vieron partir desde la entrada de la casa, mientras una brisa fría hacía estremecer a Haruhi.

¿Tienes frio? – le pregunto Kyouya.

Un poco, pero ya mismo entro y cojo algo – la chica llevaba unos jeans muy cortos, por lo que el frio se le colaba por las piernas. Entro en la casa y subió a la habitación para ponerse otros pantalones rápidamente y volver a bajar. Estaba llegando al final de las escaleras y vio a Kyouya al final de estas.

¿Qué lo que le paso a Hikaru? – dijo el calmado, aunque se podía oler algo del asunto.

Se puso malo – dijo ella, afianzando la mentira de por la mañana.

La gente que se pone mala por la mañana no se cura misteriosamente por la tarde Haruhi, además de que se que mentiste – dijo el mientras la miraba a los ojos – Que paso con él.

Pues… - Haruhi no sabía si decirle la verdad o inventar otra mentira, pero se había dado cuenta de que Kyouya sabia detectar mentiras muy bien, así que se dispuso a decir la verdad – Hikaru se me declaro por la mañana – la cara de Kyouya ante la revelación era un poema, aunque ya le oliera algo, no estaba seguro antes.

¿Y tú que le dijiste? –

Que no podía corresponderle – dijo ella con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro. Iba a subir de nuevo a su habitación para descansar cuando el rey de las sombras le cogió el brazo y tiro de ella hacia él. Ella se quedo paralizada, sin saber qué hacer, mientras Kyouya le pasaba la mano por la espalda suavemente y apretándola hacia él levemente.

Aun no me has dicho nada respecto a lo que ye dije esta mañana –

Yo… - decía Haruhi, quien ante esas caricias dejaba escapar suspiros.

Es que acaso… ¿no sientes lo mismo? O es que no quieres aceptarlo – dijo él con seguridad, y aunque no lo supiera, ahí estaba el meollo del asunto – Haruhi, puedo ver y sentir como correspondes a mis caricias y besos, ¿de qué tienes miedo? Es por la diferencia de clases, o por alguna otra cosa, ¿no? –

Si sempai, muchas cosas en contra de algo así – dijo ella con dificultad, pues cada vez estaba más cerca Kyouya de Haruhi y como consecuencia, los labios de ambos se aproximaban.

Pues no pienses mas en cosas así, Haruhi, como te dije esta mañana, me dan igual las diferencias, solo quiero intentarlo – dijo él chico mientras finalmente posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, en un beso muy pasional donde las manos de los dos jugaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro. Cuando se separaron, él la abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir, y ella correspondió el abrazo.

Lo que no sabían es que en ese momento no habían estado solos, pues un par de ojos había visto la escena completa. A Hikaru se le rompió el corazón al saber quién era el dueño del corazón de Haruhi.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

¡Hola! Que, ¿cómo están? Espero que les hayas gustado este capi, y ahí tienen un gemelo celoso, lo que me habían pedido, jajaja!!

**Ghia-Hikari**: hola!! No eres la única que fantasea con personajes de anime, hazme caso. Kyoua romantico ahora, ya veremos si luego es así o no, jajaja!! Y Mori, bueno, ya ire pensando algo pa la parejita, jiji!! Me alegro de que te gustara el capi y espero que este también! Sigue dejando reviews!

**Yuuko-hime**: hola!! Yo me caería de espaldas, vamos, y lo de Tamaki… ya podían avisar, verdad? XD Mmm., esta bien, lo hare algo mas larguito de lo que tenia pensado, pero no mucho porque no voy a poder estirar mas la historia, ok?XD espero que este capi también te guste!! Sigue pasándote por aquí!!

**Lady Palas**: hola!! Respecto al capi 6… me alegro de que te gustara, y siento que no hayas podía disfrutar de tus vacas, pero bueno, tu comentario final me alegra mucho, jeje. Y respecto al capi 7… soy mala y perversa, lo se, jajaja!! XD, la conti viene aquí, ya veras las cosas que pasan, jeje! Espero seguir recibiend reviews tuyos!!

**Iz0bel**: hola!! Que le dire Haruhi, eh? Ni yo misma lo se, jajaja, es broma!! El rey de las sombras es irresistible, quiero que exista uno en la realidad!! Me alegro de que te gustara el capi y espero que este también! Yo también adoro a esta pareja, es tan…… Ains! Espero seguir disfrutando de tus reviews!!

**hikari-mitsukit**: hola!! Me alegro de que te haya gustao el fic! Yo también que toda chica que haya vist Ouran kiera ver a Kyouya así, y como yo lo imagino… pos lo pongo de una manera distinta, jejej!! La actualización viene ya mismo… y cmo tngo tiempo, ahora voy a empezar el siguiente capi! Espero seguir recibiend reviews tuyos!!

Y bueno a tods, espero seguir disfrutando de sus comentarios, que le alegran y me instan a seguir esta historia que sin ustedes no tendría vida. Muchos besoss!!

**XtinaOdss**

_**PD-**__ si les gusta Inuyasha, lean mis otros fics de esa serie!! Ayer empece uno nuevo, y puse un capi, y si gusta, lo seguire. Y otro con varios capis ya, lo terminare en pocos capis también!_

BESOSS ¡!


	9. Chapter 9

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Lo que no sabían es que en ese momento no habían estado solos, pues un par de ojos había visto la escena completa. A Hikaru se le rompió el corazón al saber quién era el dueño del corazón de Haruhi._

**Capitulo 9:**

Hikaru estaba paralizado, no podía moverse. La escena que tenía delante lo dejaba sin respiración. Él solo había vuelto porque se había dejado su chaqueta, y tuvo que presenciar toda la conversación de Kyouya con Haruhi. Todo su ser le dolía. ¿Que podía tener Kyouya que él no tuviera? No se lo explicaba, ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba a él para ganarse el corazón de la chica?

Hikaru, has encontrado la… - Kaoru no pudo seguir hablando. Pues estaba viendo el beso y abrazo de la pareja allí presente. Vio a su hermano paralizado frente a ellos pero sin que se dieran cuenta de la presencia de este – ¡¿Pero qué…?! – empezó a gritar, y la pareja miro hacia donde venia el grito y vio a ambos, a Hikaru paralizado, con el asombro dibujado en su cara, y a Kaoru, detrás de él, mirándolos con furia.

Hikaru, Kaoru… - dijo la chica, mientras los miraba, y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Se separo bruscamente de Kyouya con un sonrojo más que evidente en su cara, y Kyouya, mientras tanto, se acomodaba las gafas, preparado para lo que se le venía encima.

Hikaru salió de su trance, y vio a su hermano a su lado, igual que asombrado que él. Miro luego a la pareja que ya se había separado, mientras en la cara de ella se podía leer la incomodidad por la situación, y la miraba de su sempai oculta tras las gafas no dejaba ver como estaba. Hikaru se dejó llevar por la furia y avanzo hacia ellos, y cuando estaba a la altura de Kyouya, le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara que lo empujo hacia atrás y caer al suelo. Haruhi se dio cuenta de la acción tarde, porque en un momento estaban en una situación incómoda y al momento siguiente, Kyouya sangraba por el labio inferior y estaba tirado en el suelo. Después lo cogió y casi le dio otra vez, pero la voz de la chica lo paró.

Hikaru basta… - decía la chica mientras avanzaba hacia él con cuidado y precaución, pues le daba algo de miedo el chico que estaba delante de ella.

¿Basta? ¡Y una mierda! Por qué Kyouya, Haruhi… ¿Por qué él? – dijo gritándole a la chica, mientras ella retrocedía unos pasos. Soltó a Kyouya en el suelo y avanzó hacia ella, pero Kaoru se puso entre los dos defendiendo a la chica mientras Kyouya se levantaba con cuidado del suelo, para hacer frente al problema. _(Pelea, pelea, Jaja XD)_

Hikaru, cálmate – dijo Kaoru.

No me da la gana de calmarme Kaoru, tu también has visto como los hemos encontrado – dijo con rabia y frustración en la voz.

Si, lo he visto – dijo mientras miraba a Haruhi y ella desviaba la cara incómoda. A Kaoru le dolían las palabras que iba a decir, pero tenía que aceptarlo – Y debes respetar la decisión de Haruhi – la chica estaba asombrada por el comentario del gemelo maduro y responsable, y agradecía que no se pusiera como Hikaru en ese momento.

¿Por qué te pones de su lado y no del mío? Soy tu hermano y debes apoyarme – dijo Hikaru, quien empezaba a enfadarse también con su hermano - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué le defiendes y no a mi? –

Porque debes aceptar que no siempre te vas a salir con la tuya – dijo Kaoru, y Hikaru se quedó petrificado con la respuesta – No se puede obligar a alguien a que te quiera, eso es de egoístas – seguía hablando a su hermano, intentado que entrara en razón – tienes que cambiar eso Hikaru, no todo se consigue por la fuerza. Hay cosas que se consiguen de otros métodos y si no puedes hacerlo, es mejor desistir – dijo con un deje de tristeza, al fin y al cabo, a él también le daba rabia y pena la decisión de Haruhi de que Kyouya fuera el dueño de su corazón, pero había aprendido la lección y se tenía que resignar.

Hikaru no sabía que decir acerca de las palabras de su hermano. En su interior algo le decía que Kaoru tenía razón, pero él no quería admitirlo. Sabía que lo que sentía no era correspondido por Haruhi, pero aun así quería que ella estuviera con él en lugar de Kyouya. Miró a la chica y ella pudo ver la pena en sus ojos, sintiéndose culpable por sus sentimientos. Después miró a su sempai, el cual sangraba por el labio debido al puñetazo. Ya estaba de pie y se limpiaba la sangre con la manga de la camisa, y aun así no decía nada ni se lanzaba a responderle por golpearlo. Se acerco a él, mientras Kyouya seguía con su semblante inalterado y su labio algo hinchado y sangrando levemente.

Kyouya-sempai, me tendrás que disculpar por esto – dijo él seriamente.

¿Cómo? – dijo Kyouya sin comprender. Justo después de las palabras del chico, Hikaru volvió a darle un puñetazo a Kyouya en el labio, justo en el mismo sitio por donde salía sangre y haciendo que nuevamente se fuera al suelo. Haruhi dio un grito alarmada mientras Hikaru se daba la vuelta y se iba de la casa, mirar a ninguno de los dos. Kaoru fue a seguirlo, no sin antes decirle a Haruhi un "lo siento" por lo ocurrido. Alcanzo a su hermano y salieron.

Los gemelos se fueron de la casa, dejando a una Haruhi desconcertada. Se recuperó en seguida y fue con Kyouya, el cual se levantaba del suelo y sangraba más que antes. La herida no parecía profunda ni grave, pero por la zona sangraba bastante. Un mareo empezaba a apoderarse del cuerpo y mente de Kyouya, pero trato de hacer que Haruhi no se diera cuenta.

¡Kyouya-sempai! – dijo ella mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse. Lo guio hasta la habitación del chico y lo sentó en un sofá que había allí. Dejó que descansara ahí. Examino la herida del chico. – Kyouya-sempai, voy a traer algo para bajar la hinchazón y parar la hemorragia – Dijo Haruhi y salió a buscar algo para curarlo.

Kyouya se quedó sentado, pensando en lo ocurrido. Jamás se imaginó que Hikaru pudiera pegarle tan fuerte, y eso que se esperaba un golpe del chico. Pensó en lo que había ocurrido, si bien ese golpe se lo había buscado al enamorarse de Haruhi… si, ya admitía para mi mismo que estaba enamorado, pero ya nada podía hacer contra dicho sentimiento. Estaba incrustado en él y ahora quería saber que pensaba ella de él, y si sus sentimientos eran los mismos que los suyos. Mañana cuando volviera a clase tendría que encarar a Hikaru y ponerle los puntos sobre las íes, no podía dejar las cosas así y tendrían que arreglarse. Haruhi llegó al poco rato, con algunas cosas como algodón, gasas, agua fría… mientras él trataba de ponerse de pie.

¿Qué haces, Kyouya-sempai? Siéntate y déjame mirar la herida – dijo ella mientras lo sentaba en la silla de nuevo, con un leve empujón.

No hace falta Haruhi, de verdad – dijo él mientras trataba de levantarse, pero ella no lo dejaba.

Sempai, te dan dado dos puñetazos en la misma zona y muy seguidos, así que déjame curarte – dijo ella con seriedad y preocupación en la voz, cosa que el chico agradeció.

Eso puede hacerlo alguien de la casa –

Déjame que lo haga yo, ya que en parte es culpa mía – dijo ella, mientras lo obligaba a sentarse. Por un momento permaneció sentado, pero después trato de incorporarse. La chica, ya harta de que él no se dejara curar, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el chico para mantenerlo quieto, sin darse cuenta de la situación, mientras él se quedo muy quieto debido a esa reacción tan extraña que había llevado a cabo la chica. – Pareces un niño chico, sempai – dijo la chica, intentando calmar la situación. Le puso una gasa mojada en agua fría sobre el labio para bajar la hinchazón, cosa que le dolió al chico, ya que dejo escapar un débil quejido lastimero – Siento si le duele – dijo ella.

No te preocupes – dijo él con dificultad – me lo he buscado – parecía que la posición de la chica no lo molestaba, y ella no parecía darse cuenta de cómo estaba. Kyouya no sería quien le dijera nada. _(Quiero ser Haruhi XD)_

¿Por qué dice eso? – dijo ella mientras mojada nuevamente la gasa y se la volvía a poner.

Es lo que me busco… al enamorarme de ti – dijo él, mientras la miraba a los ojos directamente. Haruhi se quedo en blanco y la gasa se le cayó al suelo de la impresión _(y a quien no XD)_. No podía pensar en ese momento… esa declaración era lo que su corazón estaba buscando, pero su cabeza seguía interponiéndose sus deseos.

Enamorado… ¿de mi? – dijo ella, muy sonrojada por la situación. No sabía qué hacer y en ese momento deseaba que la tierra se la tragara.

Si Haruhi, de ti… estoy enamorado de ti – dijo él, mientras la miraba a los ojos, esperando una reacción por parte de ella. La chica de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada encima suya e intento levantarse, pero los brazos de él la pusieron otra vez en el mismo sitio – No te vayas… -

Ella se sonrojo, pues las manos de él estaban en su cintura. De pronto, él la abrazó, atrayendo su cuerpo al de él y pegando su rostro en el hombro de ella, en un gesto muy tierno y cariñoso _(babas de la autora al imaginarse ella en dicha situación con Kyouya XD)_. La chica no sabía qué hacer, así que siguió los dictados de su corazón y correspondió dicho abrazo.

Todavía no me has dado una respuesta Haruhi –

¿Sobre qué, sempai? –

Antes de la interrupción de Hikaru, te dije que quería intentar algo contigo, y ahora te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti. Necesito que me respondas, que me digas tus sentimientos – dijo el chico, mientras miraba el rostro de la chica, que comenzaba a volverse más rojo todavía.

Sempai yo… - no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, así que Kyouya tomo la delantera.

Haruhi, puedo sentir como me correspondes a los besos que te doy, y este mismo abrazo que te acabo de dar me lo has devuelto – dijo con calma mientras ponía una mano sobre la mejilla de ella y la acariciaba – A mi entender, tu también sientes algo, pero percibo que te da miedo o algo así las consecuencias de una relación conmigo, ¿me equivoco? – le pregunto a la chica.

… No se equivoca, sempai – dijo ella, y el corazón de Kyouya dio un vuelco pequeño al oír sus palabras, al fin le respondería – Pero como has dicho, las consecuencias ya las has visto. Hikaru se ha vuelto loco cuando nos ha visto. No quiero pensar en la reacción de los demás. Además, que se supone que en el colegio soy un chico – Ella intento levantarse, pero él no la dejó moverse – Son muchas cosas en contra, sempai –

Puede que debas pensar más en ti misma y menos en las consecuencias – dijo Kyouya, y ella lo miró extrañada – Estoy aquí, frente a ti, confesando algo que jamás había hecho y abriéndome a alguien por primera vez en mi vida. Jamás me había sentido así, y quiero estar contigo – le acaricio la cara desde la frente al mentón con un roce de la yema de sus dedos – Déjame intentar una relación, algo que jamás he hecho, déjame estar contigo y que los demás piensen lo que quieran. Los del colegio no tienen por qué saberlo, solo tu y yo, nadie mas, ¿Qué me dices? –

Haruhi estaba confundida. Esas palabras eran bien recibidas por su corazón, pero la razón volvía a hacer de las suyas. Era como tener a un ángel y un demonio hablando a la vez a tus espaldas sobre ti. Kyouya pudo ver la confusión en sus ojos, y le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que Haruhi jamás había visto y que nunca olvidaría. Esa sonrisa hizo que su mente se callara y que solo escuchara a su corazón. Lentamente, y sentada a horcajadas sobre él, se inclinó hacia delante, con sus manos apoyadas sobre el pecho del chico. Muy lentamente se acercó a él, y dejó que sus labios rozaran levemente los del chico, quien los recibió con mucho gusto. Se separó de él nuevamente, para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente.

¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó Kyouya con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sabía que era irresistible cuando se lo proponía.

Si – dijo ella solamente.

El acerco con sus manos el rostro de la chica al suyo propio, y acaricio con su boca los labios de la chica, que la hicieron suspirar. Entonces la besó nuevamente. Primero en una dulce y tierna caricia, para luego entreabrir sus bocas y hacer un beso muy profundo. Kyouya pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica hasta detenerlas en su cintura y apretar ahí levemente, mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza y espalda con timidez, mientras se besaban. Parecía que bebían de la boca del otro y se devoraban. Era puro fuego y pasión.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Hola!! Uff, vaya capi!, espero que les guste, jejeje!! Ma costao un poco, pero aquí lo traigo je!

**Ghia-Hikari**: hola!! Me alegro de que te gustara el capi, y hikaru… bueno, ahora lo leeras mejor, jajaja!! Espero que te guste este capi también… y que dejes review!!

**blacknek0**: hola!! No te disculpes, no pasa nada! Hikaru tierno para no hacer nada? Lee, anda, y veras que tierno lo pongo, jajaja!! Me alegro de que el capi te gustara y espero que este también!! Te espero por aquí!!

**Lady Palas**: hola!! Hikaru el pobre, bueno, tiene que comprender la situación, y a los otros supongo que también les dolerá (hablo como si el fic no fuera mio, jaja) espero seguir viéndote por aquí y que firmes!! Y si! Tengo los gustos de Honey! Gracias!!

**hikari-mitsukit**: hola!! Pobre Hikaru, ya, todas me decis lo mismo, jajaja!! Pero tenia que pasar…me alegra de que te guste el fic, y espero que los siguientes capis sigan siendo de tu gusto!! Espero recibir mas reviews tuyos!!

**yuuko-hime**: hola!! Tan largo como pueda, lo prometo, jeje! Yo también debería ponerme a estudiar, pero no hay ganas, jajaja!! A mi Hikaru-Haruhi, no se, no me llama mucho la atención, pero estudiare lo de hacer una historia de esos dos, aunque sea un oneshot. Espero seguir disfrutando de tus reviews!!

En general muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero no haber puesto a un Hikaru muy agresivo, pero es que así es como me imagino la reacción que tendrían muchas personas, no se… bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo!!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	10. Chapter 10

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_El acerco con sus manos el rostro de la chica al suyo propio, y acaricio con su boca los labios de la chica, que la hicieron suspirar. Entonces la besó nuevamente. Primero en una dulce y tierna caricia, para luego entreabrir sus bocas y hacer un beso muy profundo. Kyouya pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica hasta detenerlas en su cintura y apretar ahí levemente, mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza y espalda con timidez, mientras se besaban. Parecía que bebían de la boca del otro y se devoraban. Era puro fuego y pasión._

**Capitulo 10:**

Las manos de Kyouya acariciaban la espalda y apretaban la cintura de Haruhi contra su cuerpo, mientras sus bocas jugaban entrelazadas, con pasión… la pasión de una declaración y una aceptación, de no tener miedo a nada, de estar sin tapujos ni prejuicios… Allí estaban ellos, besándose que pareciera que se bebían del otro, con las manos acariciando lo que había a su alcance y con la temperatura del cuarto ascendiendo cada vez más. Se separaron para respirar el oxigeno que les faltaba, y de paso mirarse a los ojos. Un abrazo siguió al beso, juntando sus cuerpos a más no poder, donde solo las finas capas de ropa eran capaces de separarlos. Así, entre besos y abrazos estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que la noche hizo de las suyas y cubrió con oscuridad el manto de luz antes reinante.

Kyouya-sempai… -

Dime Kyouya cuando estemos solos, ¿ok? – ella asintió con la cabeza – Bien, ¿Qué quieres? –

Creo que deberíamos bajar a cenar, ya que si no vendrá Saiko de nuevo y nos interrumpirá… –

Tienes razón, le voy a decir que suba aquí algo –

Pero, ¿no pensaran nada raro si me ven contigo aquí a solas todo el rato? –

Me da igual lo que los demás puedan pensar, si con ello consigo estar aquí contigo – dijo el mientras la miraba con dulzura, haciendo que la chica se derritiera al instante _(y quien no XD)._ Unos golpes en la puerta avisaron de que llegaba Saiko, tan y como Kyouya había llamado.

¿Qué desea, señor? –

Que subas algo ligero de comer aquí esta noche para la señorita Fujioka y para mi, y que no te preocupes en recogerlo, que mañana lo bajas. Tras subirlo, podéis todos iros a descansar – la criada asintió, y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar lo que su señor había pedido con una sonrisa, pues había visto que aquella chica estaba allí y eso lo gustaba. Kyouya cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras miraba a Haruhi, la cual aun estaba sentada en el sofá, con la piernas encima de este.

Voy a ir a darme una ducha y ponerme algo mas cómodo sempai… digo, Kyouya – dijo ella con timidez mientras se ruborizaba y lo miraba, el cual sonreía.

Claro, yo hare lo mismo – contesto el chico.

Haruhi salió del cuarto de Kyouya y fue a su habitación, para así poder darse un baño o una ducha y relajarse y despejarse. El último rato había sido muy intenso, pues Kyouya no había parado de besarla en ningún momento, y eso hizo que su cuerpo respondiera involuntariamente, subiendo su temperatura y pidiendo a gritos mas, claro que ella aun no sabía a qué se debía eso.

Kyouya por su parte espero a que Saiko trajera algo para comer antes de meterse en la ducha. Tenía muchas cosas en mente, pero una de ellas era estar con Haruhi, y ese pensamiento le provocaba una sonrisa. Unos golpes en la puerta lo despejaron y abrió, para dar paso a Saiko con un carrito con comida. Siguiendo las instrucciones que le dio antes, la chica se retiró, al igual que todos los miembros del servicio. Kyouya miro lo que traía el carrito, y luego fue al baño a darse una ducha y ponerse algo más cómodo.

Haruhi salió del baño mas despejada. Se secó y se puso unos pantalones sueltos y una camiseta de manga larga pegada al cuerpo. Ya se encontraba bastante bien, y tenía pensado ir a clases mañana, siempre y cuando Kyouya se lo permitiera, ya que el médico había dicho tres días de reposo, y seguro que debía cumplirlo a rajatabla. Kyouya… tan solo de pensar en él, un sonrojo se apoderaba de ella y se llevaba las manos a la cara. Así se recordaba a las chicas que suspiraban por amor y esas cosas que ella nunca había experimentado hasta ese momento. Se peino y fue hacia la habitación de su sempai para tomar algo y luego irse a descansar. Llego a la puerta de su sempai y llamo, pero al no contestar, entro con timidez y se sentó en el sofá. Vio el carrito de la comida, así que se acerco a echar un vistazo para ver que había.

Kyouya dejaba correr el agua por su cuerpo, mientras su cabeza funcionaba casi con vida propia. Pensaba en la manera más sutil y delicada de decir al día siguiente las cosas al Host Club, si no era que los gemelos ya lo habían dicho. Le daba vueltas a la cabeza sin parar, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba, su mente era la que trabajaba. Cada forma de llevar una conversación hacia ese punto le parecía imposible, y se sentía confundido, algo extraño en él. Pensó que quizás se debiera a su nueva situación. Con una sonrisa, cerró la corriente de agua y se coloco una toalla entorno a la cintura, para secarse y vestirse, pues quería estar listo antes de que Haruhi llegara, y no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado más tiempo de lo normal en la ducha cuenta pensamientos. Salió del baño envuelto con la toalla y algo mojado aun.

Haruhi miraba el carrito cuando oyó la puerta del baño de Kyouya abrirse y salir el chico en cuestión con una toalla… ¡solo una toalla! A Haruhi casi le dio algo cuando lo vio así, con agua en el cuerpo, recorriéndolo y llegando a la toalla, y gotas en el pelo revuelto. Kyouya también se quedo paralizado, pues no esperaba encontrarse a la chica ya allí. Miro su reloj y vio que había pasado bastante tiempo, así que no se extrañó que Haruhi hubiera ido a su habitación. La chica lo miraba atónita, paralizada, y él, con algo de vergüenza, intentaba mirarla a la cara, pero la situación era algo extraña para ambos, y su mirada se perdía en el cuerpo de la chica, que ahora, con esa ropa, dejaba entrever su figura delicada. No sabían cómo romper el silencio.

Vaya, parece que ya estamos en paz – dijo el chico tratando de calmarse. Ella lo miró extrañada, pues no sabía a qué se refería – Ya sabes, la otra vez fue al revés – dijo él hablando de la situación en cuestión, y recordando como él la había visto a ella en toalla, en la habitación de la chica, al poco de llegar a la casa. La chica se ruborizó al recordar esos momentos y ver la forma que estaban ahora.

Si, es verdad – dijo con voz entrecortada y roja como un tomate (Yo también quiero ver a Kyouya así! XD). – Si quieres salgo y cuando estés listo vuelvo… - dijo ella haciendo ademan de irse.

No te preocupes Haruhi, quédate – la chica lo miraba con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa – Yo me visto en el baño, así que siéntate y enseguida estoy contigo – dijo mientras entraba en el baño y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Se apoyo en la puerta y se intento tranquilizar. Ver a Haruhi en esa situación y él solo con toalla había hecho que su corazón se acelerase y que sus hormonas se disparasen, por lo que ahora necesitaba algo de relax antes de salir a la habitación.

Haruhi por su parte, se sentó cohibida en el sofá donde antes le había curado la herida a Kyouya. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde ese momento, como que Kyouya se le declarara y ella aceptara estar con él, cosa que hacía que la chica se sonrojase. Verlo en toalla la había alterado bastante, y dio gracias cuando el chico entro de nuevo en el baño, ya que no sabía que podía haber pasado. Aunque estaba algo confusa, pues él la había visto y había estado algo frio, ¿sería por el momento?

Cuando ya se tranquilizó, se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga corta, y salió del baño para ver a la chica, a la que ahora podría llamar "su chica". Ella estaba mirando por la ventana que daba al jardín, aun con algo de sonrojo en su rostro. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico, así que con sigilo se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Ella saltó un poco por el susto, pero cuando sintió los brazos de Kyouya rodeándola, se calmó y disfruto de las sensaciones que le llegaban en ese momento. Kyouya la besó en el cuello, haciendo que ella temblara levemente ante el contacto.

Siento haberte hecho esperar – dijo él con suavidad.

No te preocupes, tenía que haber esperado a que respondieras cuando llamé a la puerta – respondió ella, algo más tranquila al ver al chico así y no que la tratara fríamente.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato, él rodeándola por detrás, mientras miraban la noche a través de la ventana. Luego fueron a comer algo, aunque Haruhi, quien ya casi estaba recuperada, no comió mucho por falta de apetito. Kyouya prácticamente la obligo a ingerir algo, ya que no debía estar hasta por la mañana sin comer nada. Tras comer algo, la se quedaron sentados en el sofá, hablando de algunas cosas, mientras estaban abrazados.

¿Cómo lo diremos, sempai? – pregunto Haruhi, indecisa.

Te he dicho que cuando estemos a solas, me llames Kyouya… pero bueno, contestando a tu pregunta, aun no lo sé – respondió él.

Pero creo que debemos decirlo, o por lo menos a la gente del club –

Ya lo sé… ¿y qué haremos en las clases y el colegio? – pregunto él.

Aun no sé, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, ya verás – dijo ella a modo tranquilizador.

Me encanta que seas así – dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Haruhi tembló levemente ante el contacto de los labios de su chico con su piel. Giro la cabeza hacia él y le dio un beso corto en los labios, quedando luego muy cerca sus rostros, casi que sentían las respiraciones del otro como suya propia. Kyouya le devolvió el beso, también despacio, saboreando los labios de la chica con los suyos propios. Las manos de él, que estaban rodeando la cintura de Haruhi, la apretaron un poco contra su propio cuerpo, como si necesitase estar cerca de ella.

El beso se volvió más profundo, entreabriendo los dos sus bocas y dejando que sus lenguas exploraran al otro y jugaran entrelazadas. Las manos de Kyouya cambiaron de posición y se dedicaron a recorrer con suavidad la espalda y brazos de la chica, mientras ella le jalaba un poco del pelo, con suavidad. En un momento dado, y porque la postura no era muy cómoda, Kyouya cogió a Haruhi por la cintura y la colocó a horcajadas sobre él, cosa que a la chica le extraño al principio, aunque luego pudo descubrir que podía besarlo así mejor que como estaba antes.

El chico se dedico entonces a recorrer la espalda de la chica con sus manos, hasta posarlas en las caderas de Haruhi y apretarlas contra su cuerpo. De la chica salió un suspiro ahogado por un beso de Kyouya. Comenzaron, sin darse cuenta, una danza. Llevados por la pasión del momento, el chico siguió apretando las caderas de ella y moviéndose él al compas, mientras seguían besándose y lanzando suspiros. La temperatura comenzaba a subir rápidamente en aquella habitación a oscuras, solo con una lámpara pequeña iluminando en aquel instante. Haruhi lanzaba suspiros cada cierto tiempo, debido a los besos profundos y el movimiento que estaban haciendo. Los labios de Kyouya dejaron la boca de Haruhi para seguir un recorrido por su cuello, con besos cálidos y húmedos. Hacía calor, mucho calor para ambos.

De pronto, un leve gemido salió de Haruhi, haciendo que los besos del chico continuaran con mayor fervor, y es que la situación lo estaba excitando, y bastante. El roce de ambos lo llevaba a ser más impaciente con sus besos y que estos resultaran más apasionados. Por parte de Haruhi, no sabía muy bien como se sentía. Podía sentir el calor y el fuego surgiendo en su interior, en aquel momento, su cabeza desconectaba de su cuerpo y se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos.

De pronto se vieron tumbados en el sofá. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían llegado a ese momento. Kyouya estaba encima de Haruhi sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella, pero si dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaran y Haruhi tenía las manos por debajo de la camiseta del chico, acariciando su espalda sobre la piel directamente. Se miraron a los ojos cuando pararon el beso y vieron cómo estaban.

Haruhi… yo… - empezó él, pues estaba casi convencido de que iban muy rápido, aunque no le importara, pero tenía que pensar en ella en ese momento – Lamento si he hecho algo que te incomode – dijo, mientras empezaba a levantarse de encima de ella, pero ella no lo dejo, ya que se abrazó mas a él, impidiendo que se levantara - ¿Haruhi? –

No has hecho nada que me moleste – dijo ella en su oído.

Tras decir aquello, Kyouya la beso con pasión y la levanto del sofá, quedando ambos de pie, abrazados y bebiendo del otro. La chica, con algo de torpeza por su inexperiencia en aquello y por su nerviosismo, le saco la camiseta al chica, dejando ver su cuerpo de infarto. Dejaron que sus impulsos los guiaran y llegaron al borde de la cama, donde se pararon. Él la empujo levemente y ella cayó sobre la suave colcha, mientras él se situaba nuevamente sobre ella, como habían estado en el sofá.

¿Seguro que quieres seguir? – Dijo él, preocupado – Me da miedo perder el control y lastimarte –

Si… y no creo que me hagas daño, ya que nunca pierdes el control de nada – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Por esta vez… creo que si lo puedo perder – dijo él, mientras la besaba nuevamente con pasión y la despojaba de su camiseta, dejándola en sujetador en la parte de arriba.

Al verla así, debajo de él y de aquella manera, no pudo sino sentir una felicidad que antes nunca había experimentado. La lleno de besos y caricias, mientras sus manos pasaban por su pecho, haciendo que ella jadeara levemente ante aquel placentero contacto. Ella seguía acariciándolo y, en uno de los momentos, sus manos pasaron por el borde del pantalón del chico, haciendo que este se sobresaltara levemente. El chico, con suavidad, iba besando cada rincón del cuerpo de Haruhi, consiguiendo que ella se estremeciera. Llego hasta el pantalón, el cual saco con cuidado, hasta dejarla en ropa interior. Ella lo miro con reproche, pues no era justo que ella estuviera semi desnuda y el aun con el pantalón, así que se lo quito con cuidado también, dejando a ambos en ropa interior, dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaran, y sintiendo el placer de dicho gesto. Entre besos, caricias y palabras incoherentes, ambos quedaron en completa desnudez, solo dejando que una sabana cubriera sus cuerpos.

Kyouya acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de la chica mientras la besaba, y ella hacía lo propio. Una de sus manos pasaba por su vientre mientras bajaba más, hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica, la cual se sobresalto levemente al notar donde estaba la mano de su sempai. El chico la rozaba cuidadosamente, hasta que introdujo uno de sus dedos, logrando que la chica saltara y emitiera un gemido de placer que quedo ahogado cuando él la volvió a besar. Kyouya sentía como la chica se humedecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y lo excitaba.

Haruhi se sentía en el cielo. El placer no era una sensación que hubiera experimentado antes y era sumamente agradable. Kyouya la hacía sentirse en el paraíso, pero pensaba que eso no estaba bien, que ella también debería hacer algo, así que paró a Kyouya con delicadeza. El chico la miro extrañado, y ella, rápidamente, se coloco encima de él, como cuando estaban en el sofá, solo que esta vez estaban tumbados. Sus manos fueron bajando por el torso del chico hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual se notaba ya bastante excitado. Lo acaricio levemente y pudo oír como de la garganta de Kyouya salía un ronco gemido de placer, y eso la hizo más valiente. Siguió con sus caricias y besos para el chico, el cual se iba incorporando lentamente hasta quedar sentados, rozando sus cuerpos, como en el sofá.

El chico la giro y ella nuevamente quedo debajo. Se enojo un poco, ya que le había gustado sentirse superior a Kyouya en ese momento, pero se le fue el enojo cuando Kyouya volvió a besarla y darle placer.

Haruhi… - dijo él con un susurro muy bajo, tanto que no sabía Haruhi si la había llamado o no.

¿Sí? – dijo ella con voz entrecortada por el placer.

No puedo más… - dijo él, mientras se iba colocando entre las piernas de ella – Necesito sentirte –

Y yo a ti… Kyouya – dijo ella con una sonrisa. El oír su nombre se labios de la chica dicho de aquella manera hizo que perdiera completamente los estribos. En un momento la hizo suya, sintiendo la barrera que le hacía el primero. Ella gimió un poco por el dolor y una lagrima salió de sus ojos, pero fue recogida por un beso del chico, quien trataba de hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible. Entro en ella, y la sensación que recibió era algo inexplicable. Atrás quedaron los momentos de soledad y la formación de la coraza en su corazón. Ella la había roto, había quebrado todos sus esfuerzos por aparentar carencia de sentimientos. Ella era todo su mundo ahora…Haruhi.

La chica, quien al principio noto algo de dolor, ya no sintió otra cosa que un placer que le recorría el cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz del pelo. Sentir a Kyouya dentro de ella era la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado en su vida. Ya no importaba como lo dirían a los demás, podría soportar un infierno entero, si con sus manos y alma rozaba las puertas del cielo.

El ritmo acompasado, sus cuerpos enganchados a la perfección, en movimiento continuo, solo se oían palabras sin sentido y los jadeos de ambos, quienes sudaban por la fricción de los cuerpos frotarse. Hasta que ambos llegaron al cenit del amor, con sendos gritos de placer, ella primero y él seguidamente, terminando dentro de ella, lo que prolongo la sensación placentera de ella.

El agotamiento pudo con el chico, quien se dejo caer al lado de su amante, la cual lo recibía con los brazos abiertos para abrazarlo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Haruhi – dijo el chico. Su voz denotaba cansancio.

¿Mmm? –

Te quiero – dijo él, mientras la miraba a los ojos para ver su reacción, la cual no pudo ser mejor.

Yo también te quiero – dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

Quédate aquí esta noche – dijo él, mientras ambos eran contagiados por la noche y al poco se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

La noche prometía un descanso bien merecido para ambos.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Hola!! Buah! Por fin he terminado el capi! Me ha costado un poco, pero aquí estaa!! Espero que les guste!! Espero que me haya quedado bien…

**Hikari-mitsukit**: holaa!! Me alegro de que te gustara el capi! Y ahora a ver como se lo toman los demás el asunto, jejeje!! En este capi también hay muchas emociones!! Jajaja! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!!

**Lady Palas**: holaa!! Espero que ya estes mejor, y me alegro de que te guste el capi anterior… y espero que este también! Haruhi tenia que decir que si, no podía dejar a Kyouya solito… ya veremos como se lo toman los demás, jeje!! Espero recibir mas revies tuyos!! Si! Pastel!!

**Akiko**: holaa!! Me alegra de que te haya gustao lo que va de historia! Y espero seguir viéndote mas seguido! Yo también soy fanatica de Kyouya, no puedo evitarlo!

blacknek0: holaa!! Me alegro de verte nuevamente por aquí, y a ver como lo toman los demás… ¿un intento de violacion¬¬? Jajaja!! Un se un se, a lo mejor en otro fic, aquí ya veremos, jaja!!espero seguir viéndote mas por aquí!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste este capi!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	11. Chapter 11

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Te quiero – dijo él, mientras la miraba a los ojos para ver su reacción, la cual no pudo ser mejor._

_Yo también te quiero – dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios._

_Quédate aquí esta noche – dijo él, mientras ambos eran contagiados por la noche y al poco se durmieron en los brazos del otro. _

_La noche prometía un descanso bien merecido para ambos._

**Capitulo 11:**

Haruhi despertó en la mañana, con el sonido del despertador de Kyouya que anunciaba que tendría que volver a las clases. Había dormido muy bien esa noche, y quizás era por haber dormido entre los brazos de la persona a la que amas, pensó ella. El chico, para sorpresa suya, no se despertó con mal humor, sino con una sonrisa leve en su cara, mientras con la mano que no estaba rodeando la cintura de Haruhi apagaba el dichoso sonido. Bostezó ligeramente y miró a la chica.

Buenos días Haruhi – dijo él con suavidad, mientras depositaba sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella.

Buenos días… Kyouya – dijo ella con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por parte de él. - ¿Ya es hora de ir a clase? – preguntó mientras se estiraba levemente.

Si, aunque tú no tienes que ir hasta mañana – dijo él, y ella lo miró con sorpresa – Recuerda que el médico te dijo que llevaras reposo durante tres días, y hoy es el ultimo – dijo mientras le acariciaba la aveza a la castaña.

Pues ayer no hice reposo… - dijo ella con inocencia, recordando los momentos de pasión vividos en la noche anterior con una sonrisa.

Ya, pero eso fue una excepción – dijo él mientras volvía a besar nuevamente los labios de la chica.

Al principio en un beso suave lleno de ternura, para luego dar paso a un beso de más pasión, donde las bocas de ambos se entrelazaron y jugaron. Kyouya apretó el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, mientras una de sus manos iba hacia la cadera de la chica para acariciarla. Haruhi soltó un gemido pequeño al notar la mano de Kyouya. De pronto, el chico se separo de mala gana, para desgracia de ella.

Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí, ya que si no, no voy a ir a clases para quedarme contigo – dijo él con desgana, ya que prefería mil veces estar con ella que ir a las tediosas clases y al club – Vaya, hacía tiempo que no me despertaba así –

Así… ¿Cómo? ¿Con una chica al lado?– preguntó Haruhi fingiendo un enfado.

No tonta…pues de buen humor – dijo él sonriéndole a la chica, cosa que hizo que a ella se le cortara la respiración en un segundo. Ver a Haruhi tapada con una sabana sobre su cama era algo que Kyouya jamás pensó que ocurriría, y ahora era la criatura más feliz de la Tierra. Le entraron ganas de volver a meterse en la cama y quedarse con ella, pero tenía unas obligaciones, y en el club notarían extraño que no fuera, ya que incluso con fiebre había ido en alguna otra ocasión.

Haruhi preguntó si podía usar su ducha mientras él se cambiaba tras ducharse y el chico le dijo que claro que sí. Así que se metió él primero y dejó que el agua le aclarara las ideas. Tenía que pensar en cómo lo diría ante el Host Club, y eso no era tarea fácil. Sabía que había algunos miembros que lo tomarían bien, pero de otros no sabía que esperarse, claro que no estaba dispuesto a decir nada de lo ocurrido esa noche con Haruhi, ya que eso era algo de ellos dos y de nadie más.

Terminó de ducharse y dejó paso a Haruhi. Mientras se vestía escuchaba el agua caer, lo que supuso que la chica ya estaba dentro de la ducha. La travesura pudo con él, y lentamente abrió la puerta del baño y la vio. Estaba increíble mientras la corriente de agua mojaba su desnudez, y sonrió con malicia cuando vio la marca que le había dejado a la chica en el vientre. Hizo un poco de ruido a posta para ver la reacción de ella. La chica miró hacia donde venía el ruido y lo vio mirándola fijamente, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara en extremo y se diera la vuelta para quedar a espaldas de él.

¡Kyouya! – dijo ella con una sorpresa en la voz y algo de vergüenza.

Que pasa Haruhi – dijo él con inocencia en la voz, como el que no ha roto un plato en su vida.

¿Qué haces? Sal de aquí, por favor – dijo ella, con algo de bochorno por haber sido descubierta mientras se duchaba.

Vamos Haruhi, no he visto nada que no haya visto antes – dijo él con una sonrisa en la boca.

Ya pero… es distinto – dijo Haruhi, intentando que se fuera para seguir duchándose. Verse así, desnuda, con una mirada como la de él, hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara y subiera su temperatura, aunque ella no hiciera nada al respecto.

Bueno… espero que alguna vez pueda estar contigo donde estas tu ahora mismo – dijo él sonriendo mientras salía de allí y cerraba la puerta del baño tras de sí.

Haruhi se quedó mirando la puerta que antes había estado abierta. La interrupción de Kyouya solo había hecho que la calma que estaba recuperando mientras se duchaba se esfumara como el viento, así que intentó calmarse de nuevo. Dejo que el agua la mojara lentamente como antes y al poco tiempo salió envuelta en una toalla algo pequeña para su gusto. Se secó y salió a la habitación del chico para vestirse con lo que había traído la noche anterior. Su sorpresa fue ver al chico aun allí, ya vestido con el uniforme y esas cosas.

Vaya, creí que ya te habrías ido – dijo ella con sorpresa.

No puedo irme sin antes despedirme de ti – dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba suavemente.

Kyouya, que estoy en toalla… - dijo ella, para que él la soltara y pudiera vestirse.

Da igual, estas guapa de cualquier forma – dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, gesto que gustó mucho a la chica. – Además, también necesito que me desees suerte – dijo él con algo de preocupación en la voz.

¿Suerte? – dijo ella sin comprender. Vio la mirada del chico y entendió – Ah, lo vas a decir al resto, ¿no? – Él asintió con la cabeza - ¿Y qué pasará con el resto del colegio? Porque no se si será bueno que nos vean juntos si creen que soy un chico, ¿no? – dijo ella algo preocupada.

Ya pensaremos algo para eso, lo primero es decirle al resto del grupo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, es lo más justo, ¿no? –

Sí, pero no vayas a decir lo de esta noche… - dijo ella algo alarmada por lo que pudiera pasar.

No, no, no te preocupes, eso es algo de nosotros y de nadie más – dijo Kyouya mientras le daba un suave beso de despedida en los labios a la chica – Tengo que irme, volveré después. Y prepárate por si conmigo vienen algunos del club que seguramente no podrán esperar hasta mañana para verte – dijo él con fastidio por el trato de los demás hacia la chica, sobre todo el de los gemelos.

Jajaja – ella se reía por la cara de enfado que se adueñó del rostro del joven Ootori al decir lo ultimo – Bueno, si vienen no pasa nada, aun tengo que estar aquí varios días antes de volver a mi casa con mi oto-san – dijo ella.

Se despidieron finalmente, y Kyouya fue hacia la escuela, a enfrentar el día que podría ser el más complicado de su vida. Mientras iba en la limusina, se puso su mp3 y puso la radio de estos, para así relajarse escuchando algo de música mientras iba hacia la escuela. Una canción lo dejó pensando durante un rato.

_Jure que no iba a verte,__  
__mucho menos enloquecerme,__  
__pero no sé, que has hecho en mí,__  
__es tu veneno que lentamente,__  
__se apodera de mis deseos,__  
__y me ahogan todos tus besos,__  
__no puedo hablar, solo sentir__  
__como estremeces todo mi cuerpo._

_Pero tú sabes que no fui yo,__  
__es culpa de la situación,__  
__que quede claro por esta vez, oh__  
__que solo eres tú, solamente tuuu._

_(Coro)__  
__La que con locura entiende mis palabras__  
__y ama mi locura, la que me domina __  
__con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios,__  
__la que entrega todo sin pedirme nada,__  
__solo que la ame, la que en silencio__  
__logra todo en mi solo con un beso._

_Quisiera vestir tu cuerpo de caricias__  
__que llevo dentro y disfrutar un poco más__  
__hasta perderme por un momento._

_Y tu bien sabes que no fui yo __  
__es culpa de la situación __  
__que quede claro por esta vez, oh__  
__que solo eres tú solamente tuuu._

_(Coro)_

La canción terminó y dejo al locutor hablando, pero eso ya no lo escuchó él. Podía verse reflejado n aquella canción, su historia y lo que le había pasado con Haruhi. Si bien había sido algo repentino todo lo ocurrido, en su interior algo le decía que era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en la vida. Ahora no necesitaba esa coraza de hierro en él, Haruhi, su Haruhi la había destrozado desde que apareció en su vida, lentamente, hasta que esos días en su casa le habían hecho abrir los ojos y ver a la chica en toda su plenitud. Bastante más tranquilo, llegó a la escuela, y con las dudas presentes de cómo hablar con los demás totalmente esfumadas. A lo mejor no iba a ser tan mal día, después de todo.

Haruhi, mientras tanto, había ido a su habitación sin ser vista y deshizo la cama, para que no pensaran que había estado fuera de su habitación esa noche. Se puso otra ropa, y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Era Saiko, quien le informaba de que el desayuno estaba listo, y que podía tomarlo tanto en el comedor o en la habitación.

Prefiero aquí, Saiko, allí me sentiría algo sola – dijo ella con sinceridad.

Bien, pues ahora mismo le traigo lo preparado – dijo Saiko, haciendo una reverencia y retirándose para traer las cosas.

Haruhi salió al balcón de su habitación, para despejarse de todas las cosas ocurridas. La cabeza daba vueltas a su noche con Kyouya, mientras sonreía levemente ante tal recuerdo, jamás pensó que llegaría a esos momentos con su sempai, el cual había ido ocupando su corazón sin que ella se diera cuenta y de repente notara todos los sentimientos hacia él. Ahora lo difícil era comunicarles a los demás su situación actual, pero contaba con que Kyouya supiera llevar el problema sin lugar a dudas, por algo era Ootori Kyouya. Llamaron a la puerta y Saiko le trajo el desayuno.

Señorita Fujioka, espero que le guste. El joven amo nos dijo que traerle en esta mañana – dijo Saiko con una sonrisa.

Gracias Saiko – dijo la chica con la sorpresa en el rostro muy presente ante el comentario de la criada, la cual hizo una pequeña reverencia y salía de la habitación.

"Así que Kyouya dijo que me trajeran esto", pensó la chica, mientras veía las tostadas y frutas cortadas en pequeños trozos, así como café recién hecho, "vaya, no me lo esperaba", se dijo a sí misma. Cogió la fruta y la probó, comprobando que estaba deliciosa. Fue comiendo mientras miraba su habitación, y de pronto veía algo que no estaba el día anterior allí. Sobre la mesa de estudios de allí, había un portátil y varios libros con títulos que parecían interesantes. Sobre el portátil había una nota.

"_Haruhi, espero que con esto no te aburras estando sola allí. Volveré en cuanto el club termine, y no sé si vendré solo, ya lo veremos._

_Besos, te quiero. Kyouya"_

La chica miró la nota con cariño, mientras se sorprendía del detalle que había tenido el chico con ella. No sabía cuando había llevado allí esas cosas, así que supuso que fue mientras él se iba para las clases. Cogió un libro que se titulaba _"Las puertas del mal"_ (inventado, no sé si existe un libro así XD) y se dispuso a leer durante un rato.

Mientras tanto, Kyouya se encontraba en las clases en ese momento. No estaban siendo muy tediosas, y eso lo agradecía, ya que no tenía ganas de tener que asistir a algo aburrido. No había visto a los gemelos en todo el día, y Tamaki no daba muestras de saber nada, así que eso lo tranquilizó. Eso sí, algunas personas se habían dado cuenta de que tenía una leve herida en el labio, casa que él dijo que se había hecho por una caída en su casa. Las clases terminaron, y él y Tamaki fueron a comer con el resto de los chicos del club. Llegaron a la cafetería y estuvieron hablando un rato mientras los demás llegaban, que fue al poco rato. Mientras comían, surgió el tema "Haruhi".

¿Cómo está Haru-chan? – pregunto Honey mientras comía un pedazo de pastel de chocolate con muchas ansias.

Ya está mejor, creo que mañana podrá venir ya a la escuela – dijo Kyouya con tranquilidad.

¿Y hasta cuándo tendrá que estar en tu casa? – dijo Hikaru, con algo de enojo bien disimulado en la voz para el resto del grupo meno para Kyouya.

Pues hasta que Ranka-san llame para decir que vuelve, que creo recordar dijo seria dentro de unos días – dijo sin prestar importancia al tono que había usado el otro.

Kyouya, que te ha pasado – dijo Mori con tranquilidad, refiriéndose al golpe en el labio que tenía.

Nada importante, me lo hice en una caída – dijo él, mientras miraba disimuladamente a Hikaru, el cual sonreía levemente debido a que todavía tuviera una marca de su puñetazo.

¿Duele, Kyo-chan? – pregunto con inocencia Honey, mientras ahora atacaba a un trozo de pastel de cerezas con durazno. _(Este niño… va a coger de mayor diabetes XD)_.

No, que va, solo en el momento del golpe, porque luego Haruhi me ayudó – dijo él, mientras miraba a Hikaru, cuya sonrisa había sido cambiaba con frustración en su rostro.

Luego, todos fueron a hacer sus respectivas cosas mientras llegaban las 16:30, hora de ir al club para preparar todas las cosas para ese día. Kyouya llegó antes de tiempo, así podría aprovechar para hablar por teléfono con cierta persona con algo de privacidad. Cogió su móvil y marcó un numero, al cabo de dos tonos, respondieron.

¿Sí? – dijo una voz femenina algo somnolienta por el otro lado.

Haruhi, soy yo – dijo él, con una sonrisa.

Hola Kyouya, ¿cómo estás? – dijo ella con voz algo más alegre que antes.

Bien, ¿y tú? – Preguntó Kyouya - ¿estabas durmiendo? -

No, no, estoy cansada, ya que acabo de hablar con mi padre, y ya sabes cómo se pone – contesto ella.

Jaja, ya lo sé. ¿Cómo estás? –

Algo aburrida, aunque he estado hablando un rato con Saiko antes, mientras comía. ¿Cuándo vuelves? –

Después del club, y espero no demorarme mucho –

Ok, pues te espero entonces –

Vale, hasta luego preciosa –

Ains, calla – dijo ella, con voz con algo de vergüenza – Hasta luego – y colgó.

Mientras colgaba el teléfono móvil, Kyouya pudo ver como se abría la puerta de la tercera sala de música y aparecían los gemelos y Tamaki primero, seguidos después de Mori con Honey en sus hombros. Decidieron que aquel día harían un cosplay de tipo como si estuvieran en un chiringuito de la playa, por lo que fueron a cambiarse. Cuando todos estaban vestidos se reunieron para ver donde se pondrían cada uno, cosa de la que se encargó Kyouya, como siempre. Pero las cosas no se quedaron ahí.

Kyouya-sempai – lo llamó Hikaru, mientras Kaoru veía como su hermano estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez.

Dime Hikaru – dijo é, aparentando tranquilidad.

¿No tienes nada que contar? – dijo Hikaru con frialdad. A todo esto, los demás del club fueron hacia ellos para ver que ocurría.

¿Algo que contar? – dijo Tamaki, sin saber a qué se referían - ¿de qué habla, Kyouya? –

Pues de algo que ocurrió ayer, y el motivo por el que tiene el golpe en el labio – dijo Hikaru, dispuesto a soltarlo todo.

Pero si nos ha dicho que se cayó – dijo Tamaki.

Pues no es cierto – todos estaban expectantes – ese golpe se lo hice yo – dijo Hikaru, dejando a todos con cara de "what?".

¿Por qué le pegaste, Hika-chan? – dijo Honey con algo de tristeza en la voz.

Porque… -

No hace falta que lo digas tu, Hikaru, bien puedo explicar yo la situación – dijo Kyouya, dejando a Hikaru con la palabra en la boca – Lo que pasa, es que Hikaru nos encontró a Haruhi y a mi en una situación algo comprometida –

¿Cómo? – dijeron Tamaki y Honey, aunque tanto este ultimo como Mori, ya se olían el asunto.

Es que verán… Haruhi y yo estamos juntos – dijo el, de forma directa, pues era mejor que andarse con rodeos.

¿Juntos, de qué forma? – dijo Tamaki, con sorpresa y algo de miedo.

De la forma de pareja – aquella respuesta les calló a los gemelos y a Tamaki como un jarro de agua fría, mientras que Honey miraba a Mori y sonreía, pues ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos y solo era cuestión de tiempo que algo así sucediera, aunque parecía que el resto del club no estaba preparado para algo así.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Hola!! Como están?

Siento mucho la demora, pero la inspiración no aparecía para seguir, y ha sido cuando me han mandado un mensaje al correo, cuando me he dicho "A ESCRIBIR, CRIS" jajaja! Así que este capi va dedicado a ti especialmente por llenarme con tu inspiración, y a todos que me dejáis comentarios en todos los capis!! Y la letra de la canción, gracias por pasármela también!!

Espero que les guste el capi, y ya saben que eso, lo acabo de escribir, así que no sean muy duros, jajaja!!

**Lady Palas**: holaa!! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje! Me llenaste de inspiración con tus dulces, Jaja! Me alegra de que te gustara el lemon, siempre es difícil querer expresar como se sienten los personajes en un momento así. Los pasteles que se come Honey… son los tuyos!! Espero que te guste el capi y espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**Hikari-mitsukit**: holaa!! No hace falta que seas nueva en el lemon para decir si te gusto o no, jeje! Tengo muy presente siempre como son, ya que si no se pierde la historia. Espero que te guste este capi, y espero seguir viendo tus reviews!

**Ghia-Hikari**: holaa!! No se puede quedar con todos, niña, solo uno, que si no se lia aquí el pitote. Yo también quiero a Kyouya, pero es un personaje… que se le va a hacer. Ya, ninguno sabe lo que son los condones, pero bueno, fue un impulso, y no te preocupes, que de momento no se queda embarazada… ¿o si? Mmm., ya veremos, jajaj!! Espero que te guste el capi y quiero verte por aquí mas tiempooo!! Jajaja!!

**Yuuko-hime**: holaa!! Jajaja!! Estudias medicina? Porque leer esto tras anatomía… uf! Jaja! Me alegro de que te gustara el lemon, jeje. El intento de violación no, pero algo puede que pase, un se, para ver la reacción de Kyouya al ver que intentan hacerle algo a su chica, jeje. No te preocupes si no puedes escribir en todos los capis, lo entiendo muy bien! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

Pues eso, que espero que me disculpen por la tardanza y espero que les guste!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	12. Chapter 12

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Es que verán… Haruhi y yo estamos juntos – dijo él, de forma directa, pues era mejor que andarse con rodeos._

_¿Juntos, de qué forma? – dijo Tamaki, con sorpresa y algo de miedo._

_De la forma de pareja – aquella respuesta les calló a los gemelos y a Tamaki como un jarro de agua fría, mientras que Honey miraba a Mori y sonreía, pues ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos y solo era cuestión de tiempo que algo así sucediera, aunque parecía que el resto del club no estaba preparado para algo así._

**Capitulo 12:**

Todos estaban pasmados, atónitos con las palabras que había dicho el rey de las sombras, aunque dos chicos de allí ya se esperaban algo así. Tamaki estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras los gemelos trataban de reanimarlo mientras miraban a Kyouya con furia en los ojos, al menos uno de ellos.

Al fin lo había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás, se dijo a si mismo Kyouya. Temía la reacción de los chicos del club, y había sido acorde a sus pensamientos, salvo por Honey y Mori, ya que esperaba que se sorprendieran y allí estaban ellos, sonriendo levemente ante la confesión del chico sobre él y Haruhi. Al cabo de unos minutos, Tamaki despertó de su estado y fue hacia Kyouya directamente. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo empotró contra la pared. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos por su reacción.

¿Qué le has hecho a mi niña? – gritó furioso, ya que no comprendía del todo la situación.

No le hice nada, Tamaki – dijo Kyouya, algo asustado por cómo se veía su amigo.

No me lo creo – dijo Hikaru, secundando a Tamaki – Seguro que algo tramas. Es imposible que estés con Haruhi de pareja –

¿Por qué lo dices Hikaru? Tu lo viste, así que no se por qué lo niegas – dijo Kyouya, mirando al gemelo furioso, mientras Kaoru miraba hacia todos lados sin saber que hacer.

Porque creo que has hecho algo a Haruhi – dijo él, mientras echaba chispas literalmente por los ojos.

Si así lo creéis, venir luego a mi casa y se lo preguntáis a ella – dijo Kyouya, con un deje de desafío para todo aquel que intentara algo contra él o Haruhi.

Así haremos. Tras el club, iremos a hablar con mi niña para ver si esto es una broma de mal gusto – dijo Tamaki soltando el cuello de la camisa de Kyouya – Ya que ninguno nos fiamos de tus palabras – dijo hablando en nombre de todos. Aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Nosotros iremos a ver a Haruhi, para ver como se encuentra, no porque no nos fiemos de ti, Kyo-chan – dijo Honey, mientras los miraba a todos. Ninguno le dijo nada, ya que era mejor no enfadar a Honey.

De acuerdo – dijo Tamaki, y en su rostro se situó una sonrisa cálida – Y ahora vamos a recibir a nuestras invitadas de hoy – dijo finalmente y todos fueron a ocupar sus lugares respectivos.

Kyouya fue a la puerta para poner el cartel de "abierto", y al cabo de unos momentos empezaron a llegar chicas dispuestas a pasar un buen rato en compañía de aquellos chicos. El rey de la sombra pensaba que lo más complicado había pasado, el decirle todo a los chicos, aunque no sabía cómo iban a ser las cosas en su casa cuando luego fueran. Daba gracias de haber previsto algo así y avisar a Haruhi de ello, ya que así la chica estaría preparada, aunque de todas formas, pensaba llamarla para decirle luego lo ocurrido.

Las cosas en el club marcharon como siempre, aunque las chicas notaron la ausencia de Haruhi, pero todos les dijeron que al día siguiente ya podría ir a clases y con ello, a sus actividades como host, por lo que todas se contentaron sabiendo aquello. La tarde pasaba y la hora de cerrar el club llegó. Las chicas salieron algo tristes, como siempre que se iban de allí, pero por otra parte pensando en que mañana nuevamente irían allí.

Los chicos se sentaron a descansar un momento de las actividades, hasta que la voz de Tamaki se alzó sobre las demás.

Bueno chicos, ahora vamos todos a casa de Kyouya _(ya no lo llama oka-san XD)_ para ver a Haruhi y ver si lo que nos dijo este era de verdad o no – dijo con voz firme y dramatizando un poquito.

Kyouya suspiró y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas limusinas para ir a casa del susodicho. Este aprovecho que estaba solo en su vehículo sin los demás molestando para llamar a Haruhi y comentarle lo ocurrido. Dieron tres tonos y al cuarto la chica lo cogió.

¿Sí? – dijo con voz algo alterada.

Haruhi, soy yo, ¿estás bien? – dijo con algo de preocupación.

Si, es que estaba en la ducha y he salido corriendo – dijo ella.

Mmm., entonces me encantaría estar ahí contigo ahora mismo – dijo él con voz seductora.

¡Kyouya! – dijo ella mientras se reía - ¿A qué debo tu llamada? Ya tienes que estar en camino, ¿no? –

Es por eso, que no voy solo – hizo una pausa mientras la chica escuchaba sus palabras – Viene el club entero –

¿Todos? – dijo ella con sorpresa.

Si, ya les conté la situación y decidieron venir a preguntarte a ti personalmente, ya que no me creen a mi o piensan que te he hecho algo malo – dijo él, como diciendo "que podría hacerte yo".

Y, no sé, como se lo tomaron – preguntó ella, sin saber muy bien si quería escuchar la respuesta.

Pues Tamaki y los gemelos mal, aunque Kaoru parecía que lo esperaba – paró un momento mientras recordaba lo sucedido aquella tarde antes de que llegaran las clientas – Y Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai lo tomaron bastante bien, la verdad. Ellos no van a mi casa para preguntarte eso, sino para ver como estas – dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Es un alivio – dijo ella suspirando – y por Tamaki y Hikaru no te preocupes, si eso yo me encargo –

Me encantaría verte – dijo él mientras reía – Bueno, cuelgo, que falta poco para llegar y no quiero que estés en toalla o mojada, ya que no es bueno que te resfríes otra vez y no quiero que los chicos te vean así – dijo algo posesivo.

Venga, ahora nos vemos. Estaré en el jardín, ¿ok? Un beso – dijo ella mientras colgaba el teléfono y él hacía lo mismo.

Llegaron a la casa y bajaron todos de sus respectivos vehículos. Al entrar, el mayordomo les indico que la señorita Fujioka, es decir Haruhi, estaba en el jardín, cosa que Kyouya ya sabía pero que no había querido mostrar ante los demás, para que no le dijeran nada malo. Fueron hasta el jardín y allí la vieron, con unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga negra. La chica alzó la cabeza cuando escucho ruidos provenientes de la casa.

¡Hola! – Dijo sonriendo a todos – No esperaba veros hoy – dijo, sin mencionar la llamada de Kyouya, por supuesto.

¡Ains mi niña! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te han tratado mal o algo… ¿? – preguntó Tamaki mientras iba a abrazar a la chica, la cual ya estaba preparada para ello y solo se apartó en el último instante, para no caer en el abrazo asfixiante de su sempai.

Tras saludarlos a todos se fijó con cuidado en cada uno. Hikaru y Tamaki mostraban enojo en sus rostros, mientras que Kaoru parecía algo triste pero resignado. Honey tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara y Mori, una pequeña. Honey fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

¡Haru-chan! ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo con esa sonrisa que no desaparecía.

Bien, Honey-sempai, ya mañana podré ir a la escuela – dijo ella, respondiendo a su sonrisa.

Me alegro – dijo Mori-sempai mientras le alborotaba el cabello con suavidad, como solía hacer.

Mientras Hikaru y Tamaki miraban y conversaban entre ellos para ver como abordaban el tema, Honey se acercó un poco más a Haruhi y en un murmullo le dijo "Me alegro por ti", dándole a la frase un doble significado. Haruhi le sonrió nuevamente y le agradeció con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Kyouya supo que no debía preocuparse por sus sempais cuando vio a su chica hablar con el mayor del club. Pero lo malo era los otros dos, ya que parecía que Kaoru lo había aceptado, aunque algo a regañadientes.

Haruhi –

¿Sí? Dime Tamaki-sempai – dijo la chica, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, aunque ya sabía de lo que querría hablarle, así que estaba algo nerviosa por dentro.

¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? – dijo el chico, y todos se sorprendieron de la seriedad del rostro del chico, incluido Kyouya, aunque algo le decía que no debía preocuparse.

Claro – dijo ella mientras se levantaba del sitio donde estaba y seguía a Tamaki.

Llegaron hasta una fuente del jardín y se sentaron en el césped. Tamaki estaba nervioso, pues no sabía cómo abordar el tema, y Haruhi se encontraba intranquila, ya que no sabía ya reacción del chico cuando ella le confirmara lo que les había dicho antes Kyouya.

Haruhi, creo que ya sabes de qué quiero hablarte – empezó Tamaki, ya más tranquilo que antes.

Algo puedo imaginarme –

Bien, pues me gustaría que me contaras tu postura –

Respecto a que –

Haruhi, tu… ¿tu quieres a Kyouya? – dijo de forma directa, algo extraño en él.

Tamaki… -

Tengo que saberlo Haruhi, sino no estaré tranquilo – dijo él mientras una media sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, dándole confianza a Haruhi para responder.

… si Tamaki, lo quiero con toda mi alma – dijo ella con una sonrisa – No sé cómo empezó todo, si fue una mirada, o un comentario, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba enamorada de él – dijo ella, despejando todas las dudas a su sempai y sintiéndose mejor al decírselo a Tamaki.

Y él te corresponde, ¿verdad? –

Si, como jamás pensé que haría –

Hubo un silencio, mientras Tamaki pensaba en lo que había dicho Haruhi. Conocía a Kyouya desde hacia tiempo, y podía decir que era frío y solitario, pero esos días había estado algo distinto, como si en su interior algo cambiara, y sonrió para sus adentros. Miró a los ojos a Haruhi.

Bueno, eso me deja más tranquilo – dijo él mientras ella lo miraba fijamente – Si, esta mañana no sabía si era una broma de Kyouya o si te había hecho algo malo, pero ahora te escucho y creo que eres lo mejor que podía haberle pasado a Kyouya – dijo con una sonrisa – Además, eres mi hija y debo velar por ti –

¡Tamaki! – exclamó ella mientras lo abrazaba con ternura y él se dejaba, ya que no solía recibir abrazos por parte de la chica. Lo que no sabían era que cierto pelirrojo había estado escuchando toda la conversación y ahora temblaba de furia.

Bueno, Haruhi, volvamos con los demás, tengo que hablar con Hikaru –

¿Ocurre algo con él? -

Bueno, digamos que será más difícil de convencer – dijo él con una sonrisa triste.

Bueno, ve tu primero, yo voy ahora –

Bien, pero no tardes – dijo Tamaki mientras se giraba y se iba por donde habían venido.

Haruhi se quedó sola al lado de la fuente. Estuvo pensando en que las cosas no habían sido tan complicadas como pensaba, y lo único ahora era Hikaru, pero ya tratarían de convencerlo. Y el otro problema sería el colegio, ya que no sabían que hacer allí. Estaba pensando en todas estas cosas cuando tuvo la sensación de que alguien estaba por allí también. Se giró.

Hola – dijo con timidez y borrando la sonrisa al ver la furia reflejada en el rostro de la persona ante ella.

Ven Haruhi, tenemos que hablar – dijo este y la cogió del brazo.

La llevó a otro lugar y allí empezó a dar vueltas, nervioso, mientras Haruhi estaba apoyada contra una pared. El chico no podía calmarse y empezaba a asustar a la chica, la cual lo miraba con algo de miedo, ya que nunca lo había visto de aquella manera.

¿Qué te pasa…? – preguntó ella con timidez.

¡¿Que qué me pasa?! Me pasa que no se qué has visto en semejante trozo de hielo, eso me pasa – dijo con rabia, mirando a la chica como si fuera la culpable del crimen mas atroz.

Pero Hikaru… -

Ni pero ni leches – dijo el chico con furia – Es que no entiendes que yo soy mejor que él, que teniéndome a mí a tu lado serás mas feliz – Una rabia lo consumía por dentro y no lo dejaba pensar con lucidez.

Puso los brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica, acorralándola, mientras ella cada vez se sentía peor. Hikaru la abrazó con rapidez y la besó. Fue un beso brusco y duro, no correspondido por la chica, la cual trataba de zafarse del agarre que le había puesto el chico. Tras intentar empujar al chico varias veces, al fin lo logra, separándose de él un poco. Lo miró a los ojos y se asustó, ya que estaban cegados por la furia y el deseo.

¡Hikaru suéltame! – exclamó ella al ver que el agarre seguía y no se iba.

No… - dijo él mientras la besaba nuevamente y ella intentaba soltarse, pero no pudo, ya que él le puso las manos por encima de la cabeza y las agarró con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra le agarraba el rostro a la chica para que no se moviera y pudiera besarla con facilidad.

Mientras tanto, Tamaki llegó hasta donde estaban los demás, y sin embargo no veía a Hikaru por allí. Así que se dirigió a Kyouya, el cual apuntaba algo en su agenda.

¿Aun sigues con eso? – le preguntó cuando llegó, mientras Kyouya le lanzaba una mirada que quería decir "¿y?" – Bueno, ya he hablado con Haruhi – Kyouya se tensó ante las palabras de Tamaki, pero la sonrisa del otro hizo que se relajara casi al instante – Y estoy contento, si, creo que alguien como ella te viene muy bien –

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Kyouya algo sorprendido.

Nada, nada – dijo simulando distracción – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Hikaru? –

No sé, se fue poco después que vosotros por vuestra misma dirección, ¿no lo has visto? –

No… - dijo Tamaki, algo serio y pensativo, donde se podría haber metió ese pelirrojo – Acompáñame a buscarlo, que quiero hablar con él.

Ambos chicos fueron en dirección por donde antes se habían ido Tamaki y Haruhi antes. Llegaron a la fuente y no vieron a Haruhi allí, por lo que pensaron que a lo mejor estaba con Hikaru hablando. A ninguno le gustó eso, ya que Hikaru había llegado muy agitado a la casa, así que empezaron a buscar con mayor rapidez. De pronto escucharon como un sollozo, y fueron en dirección al sonido.

Hikaru, suéltame – dijo Haruhi, mientras lloraba y el chico no la soltaba.

No, Haruhi, no permitiré que seas de él – dijo Hikaru mientras le besaba el cuello y con su mano libre tapaba la boca de la chica para que no dijera nada.

De pronto, Hikaru sintió que alguien lo separaba de Haruhi, y lo siguiente fue un puñetazo en su rostro, tirándolo al suelo. Alzó los ojos y vio a Haruhi, llorando sin consuelo en brazos de Kyouya, mientras Tamaki miraba la escena atónito.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Holaa!! Como están? Vaya, esta vez demore mas en actualizar, pero estos días no han sido muy buenos para mi, y no podía escribir y esas cosas, pero bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Este capi se lo dedico a **hikari-mitsukit**, **Lady Palas** y **yuuko-hime** _(no me puedo creer que al final te haya hecho caso, XD)_, muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste el capi, ya que leerán algo distinto al final, jeje!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	13. Chapter 13

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Hikaru, suéltame – dijo Haruhi, mientras lloraba y el chico no la soltaba._

_No, Haruhi, no permitiré que seas de él – dijo Hikaru mientras le besaba el cuello y con su mano libre tapaba la boca de la chica para que no dijera nada._

_De pronto, Hikaru sintió que alguien lo separaba de Haruhi, y lo siguiente fue un puñetazo en su rostro, tirándolo al suelo. Alzó los ojos y vio a Haruhi, llorando sin consuelo en brazos de Kyouya, mientras Tamaki miraba la escena atónito._

**Capitulo 13:**

La situación era extraña. Hikaru estaba tirado en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre que comenzaba a salir de su boca debido al puñetazo que le había propinado Kyouya. Tamaki miraba la escena atónito, aun no podía creer en lo que sus ojos habían visto al llegar al lugar: Hikaru besado a Haruhi mientras esta intentaba quitárselo de encima. Era algo incomprensible. Y Kyouya estaba abrazando a Haruhi para calmarla, ya que estaba muy alterada por lo ocurrido instantes antes. La chica aun podía ver la mirada extraña que poseían los ojos de Hikaru y eso la estremecía, produciendo temblores en su cuerpo que eran calmados con los cálidos brazos de Kyouya. El chico estaba furioso, no podía ser lo que acababa de ver, pensaba que Hikaru lo tomaría mal pero no a esos extremos.

Haruhi sollozaba en silencio, y al fin Hikaru pudo ver la gravedad de lo que había hecho. Solo bajó la cabeza y se fue de la casa sin decir palabra a nadie, ni tan siquiera a su hermano. Tamaki vio como se iba y luego miró hacia la pareja. Sin dudas, esta sería feliz estando juntos, pensaba para sí mismo.

Voy a ir con los demás – dijo Tamaki mirando a Kyouya – Tengo que decirles que Hikaru se ha ido, y Kaoru querrá ir a ver que le ha pasado a su hermano – Kyouya asintió, mientras veía como Tamaki los dejaba solos.

Kyouya seguía abrazando protectoramente a Haruhi. Tenía miedo de que ella no reaccionara bien, ya que no había sido agradable lo ocurrido, poco a poco, y dando suaves besos en los cabellos de la chica, la fue soltando, para intentar verla a los ojos, sin embargo, ella se agarró mas fuerte a Haruhi.

Haruhi… - dijo con voz suave.

No me sueltes, Kyouya – dijo la chica con miedo en la voz, cosa que estremeció a nuestro bloque de hielo.

No te voy a soltar, preciosa, solo quiero verte al rostro – dijo él, y sintió como las manos de Haruhi se iban relajando e iban soltando su fuerte amarre.

Con una mano, Kyouya abrazó la cintura de Haruhi, y con la otra la acaricio el rostro por la mejilla, mientras que su pulgar iba quitando las lágrimas del rostro de la chica con cuidado de no lastimarla. Le dio un suave beso en los labios muy despacio, para no asustarla e intentar tranquilizarla un poco, ya que seguía alterada.

¿Ves? Solo quería ver tu hermoso rostro y darte un beso, no iba a soltarte – dijo Kyouya con una media sonrisa.

Ya… gracias, Kyouya – dijo Haruhi, respondiendo a su sonrisa con una en sus labios, aunque era un poco triste.

Vamos, vamos, no tienes que agradecer nada – dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la frente – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi chica, ¿no crees? No voy a permitir que te pase nada malo – dijo él sonriéndole con calidez, algo extraño en él.

Haruhi se emocionó ante sus palabras y lo abrazó por el cuello con fuerza, mientras sollozaba nuevamente con su rostro pegado al cuello de él. Siguieron abrazados durante un rato. Luego fueron hacia la casa, ya que Haruhi no se encontraba muy bien y decidieron que lo mejor era que esperase dentro a que todos se fueran.

Mientras tanto, Tamaki iba hacia donde estaba el resto, los cuales lo miraron con curiosidad, ya que no tenía en su rostro la sonrisa de siempre, sino una expresión algo sombría que asustaba un poco. Llamo a Kaoru y el chico se le acercó.

¿Qué pasa Tamaki? Tienes una cara que vamos… - dijo Kaoru algo preocupado, pues sentía que algo no iba bien.

Si bueno… - Tamaki no sabía cómo comenzar – Tu hermano Hikaru se ha ido a vuestra casa, como la otra vez –

¿Otra vez se ha ido sin avisar? – Preguntó Kaoru algo molesto, mientras Tamaki asentía – Pero bueno, ¿Qué demonios ha pasado esta vez? –

Eso es algo que te debe contar él, no me concierne a mí – dijo Tamaki.

En esto vieron a Kyouya y a Haruhi entrar en la casa sin ni siquiera saludar ni nada. Honey miraba a Haruhi y vio su expresión de tristeza, así que corrió hacia la chica y la abrazó, y detrás de él iba Mori, con su expresión sin cambiar apenas. Haruhi se asustó en un principio, pero al ver quien le abrazaba se tranquilizó y lo abrazó con suavidad. El chico le susurro un "tranquila, ya verás como todo sale bien", ya que había intuido que algo malo había pasado por el semblante de la chica. La chica le agradeció y notó la mano de Mori acariciando suavemente su cabello, como dando a entender que estaba de su parte. La chica los miró y entró a la casa seguida de Kyouya, el cual dijo que volvería en un momento.

¿Qué ha pasado, Tamaki? – volvió a preguntar Kaoru, ahora un poco mas asustado al ver a la chica en aquel estado.

Creo que mejor, o hablas con Kyouya, o con tu hermano, no soy quien para largar los asuntos de los demás – dijo Tamaki mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del jardín y cogía una taza de té, junto con Honey y Mori, mientras el primero comía pasteles.

Kyouya llevó a Haruhi hasta la habitación de la chica. Haruhi ya estaba mas tranquila.

¿Estás segura de querer quedarte aquí ahora? – preguntó Kyouya con preocupación en la voz.

Si, de verdad – dijo ella con una media sonrisa triste en su rostro – Creo que es lo mejor, ya luego cuando se hayan ido todos bajare de nuevo -

Está bien, cuando se vayan subo a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo? – la chica asintió. Kyouya le dio un beso tierno en la frente y salió de la habitación, para ir a donde estaban el resto de los chicos.

La sangre le hervía. Podía sentir como la furia le carcomía por dentro. No sabía que podía haber pasado si Tamaki y él no hubieran pasado por allí buscando a Haruhi. Si algo malo le hubiera pasado jamás se lo perdonaría. Había visto que estaba muy asustada, lo lógico, ya que nadie se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Hikaru. Que estuviera furioso vale, pero aquello era pasarse de la raya, y la verdad, aquel puñetazo que le había dado había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para pagarle por todas las cosas que había hecho.

Mientras, fuera en el jardín, la tensión era palpable. Kaoru no lograba sacar una palabra de la boca de Tamaki, y ya todos esperaban saber qué diablos había ocurrido. Kaoru había decidido irse en cuanto Kyouya bajara y le explicara lo que había pasado. De pronto oyó pasos del interior de la casa y vio como Kyouya salía del interior de esta. Fue hacia él.

Kyouya-sempai, dime que ha ocurrido, Tamaki no dice nada – dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a él.

¿Tamaki no ha dicho nada? – dijo Kyouya sorprendido, mientras caminaba hacia el grupo.

No he creído conveniente decirlo yo, cuando es a ti a quien te concierne el asunto – dijo Tamaki, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos por su forma de hablar, tan… serio.

Ya lo ves, así que dime por favor que ha pasado, y luego iré a ver a mi hermano para que me diga su versión de los hechos y eso – dijo Kaoru, ya algo desesperado por que alguno de los dos dijera algo, que no fuera muy malo.

Pues veras, Kaoru y los demás – empezó Kyouya, el cual todavía sentía la furia corriendo como sangre por sus venas – Resulta que Tamaki y yo fuimos a buscar a Haruhi y a Hikaru, el cual se había ido de repente. Fuimos a donde estuvo hablando con Tamaki, pero no la vimos allí. Estuvimos buscando ya algo preocupados, ya que pensamos que Hikaru estaría hablando con ella y no era muy bueno dado como vino a la casa – siguió contando, tomando una pausa para respirar – De pronto escuchamos como un sollozo y seguimos el ruido. De pronto vimos a Haruhi y a Hikaru, pero no hablaban – pauso para ver el rostro de los demás, los cuales se esperaban ya algo que no sería muy bueno – Hikaru estaba besando a la fuerza a Haruhi, mientras la obligaba a guardar silencio –

¿Qué? – Preguntó Kaoru sorprendido – Eso no es posible, Hikaru no haría algo así… -

Pues lo hizo, yo estaba con Kyouya y lo vi todo – dijo Tamaki con seriedad.

Hikaru… - susurro Kaoru, avergonzado del comportamiento de su hermano.

Creo, Kaoru, que lo mejor es que vayas a hablar con él, ya que no es muy bueno que vaya Kyouya, el cual le tiene ganas como puedes ver – dijo Tamaki señalando a Kyouya, el cual mostraba un semblante que hacía honor a su sobrenombre de "rey de las sombras".

Si, luego o mañana hablamos chicos – dijo Kaoru mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la casa para ir a la suya.

Los demás se quedaron allí, mirándose entre ellos. Honey y Mori decidieron irse también, ya que no estaba el momento como para quedarse allí más tiempo, al igual que Tamaki. Ya se despidieron para verse mañana ya en sus clases o en el club.

¿Crees que mañana irá a clases Haruhi? – dijo Tamaki a Kyouya antes de montarse en la limusina.

No lo sé Tamaki, depende de cómo esté ella, ¿no crees? Aunque supongo que sí debería ir y enfrentarse a Hikaru, si es que él va mañana – dijo Kyouya con cansancio.

Ya veo – dijo Tamaki – Pues entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Al fin se fueron todos, y allí se quedó un rato Kyouya pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en esa tarde. Confiaba en que Kaoru hablara con su hermano y solucionara las cosas, ya que si no era así, la próxima vez que lo viera no respondería si volvía a hacerle algo malo a Haruhi. Al pensar en ella, una dulce sonrisa momentánea recorrió sus labios, y fue hacia la casa, para estar con ella lo que quedaba de día.

Al entrar en la casa hablo con una criada, la cual le dijo que la cena estaría sobre las nueves de la noche, y que si prefería cenar arriba o en el comedor, a lo que el chico respondió que mejor arriba, en su habitación, y que sobre esa hora estaría allí.

Subió las escaleras y fue hacia la habitación de la chica. Llamo un par de veces pero no se oyó respuesta alguna, por lo que entró. No parecía haber nadie allí, pero notó que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y que salía vaho de dentro, por lo que fue a echar un vistazo, descubriendo allí a una adormilada Haruhi en la bañera metida.

¿Haruhi? – La llamó él suavemente, dándole un beso en la cabeza – Despierta –

Mmm… Kyouya… - dijo ella aun medio dormida, pero cuando vio donde estaba, se despertó del tirón - ¿Qué haces aquí? Sal del baño – dijo roja de la vergüenza.

¿Por qué? – dijo él con una sonrisa mientras se ponía a su misma altura y la miraba a los ojos con ternura.

Porque… ¡porque estoy desnuda! Y me estoy dando un baño – dijo ella, muy sonrojada ante la mirada del chico.

Vamos Haruhi, no tienes que tener vergüenza – dijo el chico dándole un beso dulce en los labios, que la chica correspondió en el acto, despreocupándose de la situación en la que estaba – Además, hay espuma en el baño y no puedo verte tanto como quisiera – dijo él con deseo en la voz.

¡Kyouya! – dijo algo escandalizada la chica.

Aunque… tengo una idea – dijo el chico, mientras se levantaba y se ponía de pie – El baño es grande, hazme un sitio –

¿Qué? – dijo ella sorprendida.

Kyouya empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, mirando siempre a Haruhi a los ojos, la cual se sonrojaba cada vez más, ¡dios, era adorable! Se quitó la camisa, a la vez que la chica soltaba un suspiro. Desabrochó los pantalones y se los sacó, quedando en bóxer, el cual también cayó al suelo, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos con sorpresa, quizás porque aun no se creía que él se fuera a meter allí con ella. Kyouya se introdujo en la bañera quedando al otro lado de la chica.

Ven, preciosa – dijo él con voz seductora, y Haruhi obedeció al instante, juntando su espalda con el pecho de él, mientras Kyouya le daba besos en el cuello y en la nuca.

¿Cómo ha ido la cosa? – preguntó Haruhi al cabo de un tiempo.

Bien, le dijimos al resto lo ocurrido, y supongo que Kaoru habrá hablado o lo estará haciendo con Hikaru – dijo Kyouya, mientras le acariciaba los brazos a la chica. Noto un cambio en la chica, como si estuviera triste – Vamos Haruhi, no te tortures, ya verás como todo se arregla –

Si, ya – dijo ella mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y se apoyaba en él.

No pienses en ello ahora – dijo Kyouya con voz suave, casi un susurro en su oído, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Las caricias consiguieron despejar a la chica, pero aquello se empezaba a salirse de las manos para ambos. Las caricias que empezaron suaves, pronto se convirtieron en roces más pasionales. Las manos de él recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica desde la posición que estuvieron al principio, primero sus brazos y hombros, para bajar luego por su pecho, sacando de ella un par de suspiros, su vientre, hasta llegar a su intimidad, la cual acarició bajo el agua de forma sensual. Pronto se empezaron a escuchar jadeos que salían de la boca de Haruhi, quien no se podía aguantar.

Se giró encima de él y quedaron de frente. Con desesperación, Haruhi buscó los labios de Kyouya, dándose un beso muy pasional, mientras se devoraban con ansias. Las manos de él volvieron a su intimidad, introduciendo en esta ocasión algún dedo, lo que provocó que de la garganta de Haruhi salieran profundos gemidos de placer, logrando que la excitación de Kyouya aumentara de forma muy rápida.

Haruhi acarició la masculinidad de Kyouya, haciendo que el chico gimiera de placer. Ambos estaban excitados a más no poder. Haruhi estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, y de pronto, supieron que necesitaban más, que aquello no podía quedarse así. Kyouya la agarro por la cintura y la colocó encima de él, de forma significativa.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, fue introduciéndose en ella, de forma que sintieran el más mínimo roce, además de la excitación que a ambos les provocaba estar en una bañera. Pronto empezó la danza de sus cuerpos, que encajaban a la perfección, como la noche anterior. Tras un rato danzando y moviéndose al compas, ambos llegaron a las puertas del cielo, donde el placer fue máximo, dando gritos de placer al terminar el acto.

Kyouya se salió de ella dándole besos suaves por todo el rostro, y ella se dejaba querer. Se salieron de la bañera, se envolvieron en unas toallas que habia alli y se secaron, dandose con las toallas mutuamente, pasandolas por el cuerpo del otro como si de una caricia se tratara.

No te preocupes por nada – dijo Kyouya – Mañana ya verás como todo se arregla –

Eso espero – dijo ella mientras se colgaba de su cuello y depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios masculinos – Te quiero

Te quiero, preciosa – dijo él, abrazándola por la cintura.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Hola!! Siento mucho la demora en actualizar, pero he estado muy liada y he tenido algunos problemas con el ordenador, así que espero me disculpen. Espero que les guste el capi de hoy!!

No tengo mucho tiempo para contestar reviews, así que desde aquí mando un saludo y un beso muy grande para **hikari-mitsukit** y **Lady Palas, **muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero veros mas por aquí! Por lo menos hasta que se termine la historia, jajaja!!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	14. Chapter 14

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Kyouya se salió de ella dándole besos suaves por todo el rostro, y ella se dejaba querer. Se salieron de la bañera y se secaron._

_No te preocupes por nada – dijo Kyouya – Mañana ya verás como todo se arregla – _

_Eso espero – dijo ella mientras se colgaba de su cuello y depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios masculinos – Te quiero_

_Te quiero, preciosa – dijo él, abrazándola por la cintura._

**Capitulo 14:**

Una nueva mañana llego a la casa de los Ootori, y el sonido del despertador hizo que Haruhi se despertara con dificultad. Esos días se descanso le habían pasado huella y ahora tenía que volver a las clases. Apagó el despertador y se acurrucó un poco más en la cama, para tener unos segundos de paz antes de levantarse. Pero no contaba con una pequeña sorpresa a su lado, pues había un bulto del tamaño de una persona en su cama.

Encendió la luz y vio que era Kyouya, profundamente dormido, a su lado. Ella no recordaba haberse ido a dormir con él, así que supuso que se habría metido en su cama mientras ella dormía. Rió ante semejante pensamiento y se preguntó la hora a la que el chico se había ido a dormir. Intentó despertarlo, ya que él también debía ir a clases.

Kyouya… - dijo con suavidad, acariciando su rostro. Pudo ver como el chico fruncía el ceño un poco al notar que lo levantaban, pero cuando vio que era Haruhi quien lo llamaba, esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Haruhi? – Dijo en un susurro, y la chica le dio un leve beso en los labios - ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó mientras bostezaba levemente.

La hora de levantarse para ir a clases – dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

Hoy ya vas a ir, ¿no? – dijo ya completamente despierto, algo raro en él el levantarse del tirón.

Si, ya estoy recuperada, además de que va siendo hora de enfrentar a Hikaru – dijo ella, y su sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro.

No te preocupes – dijo Kyouya mientras la abrazaba – Seguro que se arregla, y si no me llamas y lo arreglamos entre los tres, ¿de acuerdo? – Haruhi asintió.

Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que has amanecido aquí? – preguntó ella con picardía.

Bueno…estaba en el portátil y eran las dos de la mañana. Me iba a dormir, pero pensé que sería más divertido dormir contigo, ya que pronto tendrás que volver a tu casa, aunque por mi te quedabas aquí– dijo él con una sonrisa, dándole un suave beso en los labios - ¿Te ha molestado? – dijo ahora algo preocupado.

Que va, me ha hecho gracia despertar y verte aquí – dijo ella, acariciando su rostro. Se besaron de nuevo con suavidad.

Kyouya se fue a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse, mientras ella hacía lo propio en su habitación. Luego desayunaron y se fueron hacia la escuela, para afrontar otro día de clases y alguna que otra cosa más.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, un chico pelirrojo pensaba y recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior.

_**Flash back**_

_Kaoru llegó con rapidez a su casa, para ver a su hermano y hablar con él. Entró en la casa y lo buscó por toda la casa, sin lograr localizarlo al principio. Habló con los sirvientes y estos le dijeron que su hermano se encontraba en la zona de la piscina, y que no se había movido de allí en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la casa._

_¡Hikaru! – Gritó Kaoru mientras llegaba a la piscina y veía a su hermano sentado sobre una de las tumbonas – Hikaru, te estaba buscando – _

_Pues ya me has encontrado – dijo este con la cabeza entre los brazos, sin levantar la mirada hacia su hermano._

_Hikaru, ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Kaoru - ¿Por qué? – _

… _- Hikaru no contestaba, y su hermano empezaba a impacientarse._

_Hikaru… - _

_No lo sé – dijo finalmente, levantando la cabeza y mostrando un rostro lleno de desolación – No sé por qué lo hice – _

_Pero eres consciente de la situación, ¿no? – _

_Ahora si, en ese momento fue como si tuviera una venda delante de los ojos y no viera lo que estaba haciendo… ¡dios! Estaba obligando a Haruhi a que me besara… - _

_El silencio se hizo presente en ese momento, ninguno de los dos sabia como seguir la conversación. Kaoru sabía que tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, pero no sabia como abordar el tema, ya que mostraba remordimientos, y su rostro reflejaba desesperación al pensar en lo ocurrido._

_De seguro me odia… - _

_No Hikaru, ella no es de odiar – _

_Pero es que aun no entiendo como fui capaz – _

_Estabas celoso – dijo Kaoru, y su hermano lo miró con detenimiento – Estabas celoso de que Kyouya estuviera con Haruhi de un modo distinto al resto del club. Sentías que eras desplazado de su lado y querías mantenerla a tu lado, pero no lo hiciste del mejor método – _

_¿Por qué piensas así? – _

_Porque yo también quiero a Haruhi, y se que a veces la felicidad de la persona que quieres no va contigo, sino con otra persona, y debes dejarla marchar – _

_Pero, pero… - _

_No Hikaru – dijo su hermano con suavidad mientras se sentaba a su lado – Haruhi ya hizo su elección, y puedo decirte que ambos se corresponden de igual manera. Nunca había visto a Kyouya-sempai así, y puedo decirte que no le hará daño a Haruhi – _

_Yo solo quería estar con ella – _

_Pero puedes estar aunque no sea de esa manera, que esté con Kyouya no significa que vayamos a dejar de ser amigos ni nada por el estilo, así que no te preocupes – _

_¿Crees que podre hablar con ella y arreglar todo esto? – pregunto Hikaru tras unos segundos de silencio, con voz llena de temor._

_Claro que si, seguro que ella no quiere estar mal contigo y quiere seguir teniendo tu amistad – dijo Kaoru, tranquilizando a su hermano – Ahora vamos a descansar, que lo necesitas, y ya mañana vemos como podéis hablar – _

_Ambos se fueron al interior de la casa, a esperar que pasara aquel mal día y llegara el siguiente._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Kaoru miraba a través de la ventana de su limusina, mientras sentía los nervios de su hermano mayor a kilómetros de distancia. Mientras Hikaru, pensaba mil y una formas de abordar a Haruhi sin asustarla para hablar con ella y arreglar todo el asunto. Miraba nervioso a todos lados, mientras el camino a la escuela se le hacía cada vez más largo. Trago saliva, mientras movía nerviosamente sus piernas, gesto que acabó por poner nervioso a su hermano gemelo.

Hikaru, tranquilízate – dijo Kaoru, algo molesto.

No puedo hermano, si no quiere saber nada de mí… -

Ya verás cómo no es así – dijo Kaoru en modo tranquilizador – Haruhi es muy compresiva, y seguro que te perdona.

Eso espero – dijo Hikaru, intentado sonreír, aunque solo le salió una mueca extraña y muy fea, y Kaoru se asusto un poco al ver la expresión de su cara, pero lo disimulo bien.

Llegaron a la escuela y vieron a Mori y Honey llegar, a quienes saludaron mientras un grupo de chicas los rodeaban y suspiraban extasiadas. Luego fueron hacia su aula, y vieron que Haruhi aun no había llegado. Hikaru esperaba nervioso, aunque sabía que no podría hablar con ella hasta después de las clases, mientras Kaoru lo miraba y suspiraba de desesperación hacia su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Kyouya y Haruhi iban en limusina hacia la escuela. Aunque ella había intentado negarse a que la llevara, acabo cediendo ante la insistencia de él. Iban con las manos entrelazadas y se miraban de vez en cuando para darse algún beso suave.

Te dije que no hacía falta traerme, podría haber cogido un transporte público – dijo ella, nuevamente.

No Haruhi, si estas en mi casa estos días, tienes que venir conmigo – dijo él, y antes de que ella dijera nada, la besó con pasión, para así que no pudiera decir nada. Sus lenguas jugaron y las manos de él la acariciaron, antes de separarse.

No vale que hagas eso – dijo ella, con la respiración agitada tras el beso.

¿Por qué? – pregunto él con inocencia fingida.

Ya lo sabes – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Ya llegamos, ¿Qué diremos cuando pregunten que por que venimos juntos? – preguntó ella de repente.

Pues… - él empezó a pensar rápidamente, hasta que hallo la respuesta más simple – Pues que nos encontramos por el camino –

Bajaron de la limusina, y una masa de chicas fueron hacia ellos, muchas eran de las que solían solicitar a Haruhi en el club, así que se alegraron de ver de nuevo a su host preferido. Le preguntaron por su salud, y ella respondió que ya estaba mejor y que volvía para no perderse más clases, lo que hizo que las chicas suspiraran ante su sentido de la responsabilidad.

Kyouya se había ido hacia su salón, pasando por el aula de Haruhi mientras iba y echando un rápido vistazo sin ser visto. Allí vio a los gemelos y sus ganas de pegar a Hikaru se hicieron presentes, pero recordó que ella quería arreglar el asunto, así que se sereno y fue hacia su clase.

Haruhi fue hacia su clase y allí vio a los gemelos, uno hablando con un compañero de clase, y el otro sobre su asiento con la cabeza gacha. No quiso molestarlo, ya que era mejor hablar luego de las clases.

Hola Haruhi – dijo Kaoru acercándose a ella, Hikaru escucho a su hermano, pero no levantó aun la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas para mirarla a la cara.

Hola Kaoru – dijo ella, respondiendo al saludo del gemelo.

¿Cómo amaneciste? –

Bastante mejor, ya no hay restos de que estuve enferma ni nada – dijo ella con una sonrisa, y las llamas de "Moe!" resonaron en todo el salón.

Estupendo – dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y le dijo en el oído – Hikaru quiere hablar contigo –

Y yo con él – dijo ella igual de bajito.

Muy bien, pues espero que podáis arreglarlo todo luego – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Las clases pasaron rápidas para todos y ya pronto llegaba la hora de ir al club. Haruhi comía en los jardines con sus compañeros de club, aunque faltaban os gemelos, quienes se retrasaban con su comida. Llegaron al poco rato, y Hikaru se preparó para hablar con la chica, quien charlaba con Honey tranquilamente.

Haruhi – la llamo lo suficientemente alto para que se enterara, pero que no se notara su nerviosismo. La chica lo miró.

¿Sí? –

¿Podemos hablar un momento? –

Claro – dijo ella mientras miraba a Kyouya con disimulo y este le sonreía disimuladamente, y nadie más vio aquella mirada ni aquella sonrisa.

Fueron hasta un árbol cercano. Allí, Hikaru se puso a dar vueltas de un lado para otro mientras Haruhi se recostaba sobre el tronco del árbol de cerezo y miraba al chico, el cual no sabía cómo empezar a hablar. La miraba, iba a hablar, pero se callaba y seguía dando vueltas. Así hasta que Haruhi decidió que ya había esperado bastante por el nerviosismo del chico, que también empezaba a llegar a ella.

Hikaru, ¿Qué querías decirme? – dijo ella, tratando que el chico se decidiera a hablar.

Haruhi yo… - dijo él. De pronto de paró y se puso de rodillas frente a la chica, la cual lo miró de forma extraña - ¡perdóname! No sabía lo que pasaba en ese momento, de verdad… -

Hikaru… -

Es que me daba miedo perder tu amistad, y lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, es una amistad muy fuerte –

Hikaru… -

Creí que estando con Kyouya-sempai te alejarías de mi y dejarías de ser nuestro "juguete", tenía miedo y siento muchísimo como me comporte –

¡Hikaru! – Dijo ella, levantando la voz un poco para que el chico se callara – No te preocupes más, con que hablemos tranquilamente y se arregle esto es suficiente –

Pero Haruhi, lo que hice fue imperdonable – dijo Hikaru, aun sin atreverse a subir la cabeza.

Hikaru, entiendo que te sientas desplazado, pero no tienes que sentirte así – dijo ella con calma, pues ya estaba más tranquila – Sois mis amigos, todos los del club, y no pienso quitaros de mi vida porque Kyouya ocupe mi corazón –

¿De… de verdad? – dijo él, ya levantando la mirada.

Pues claro que si – dijo ella, con una sonrisa, que poco a poco fue llevaba también al rostro del chico.

Todo se aclaró finalmente, y regresaron junto a los demás como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos celebraron que se había aclarado el asunto. Kyouya aun estaba algo molesto por lo ocurrido, pero disimuló por ella, al igual que lo olvidaría por ella. Comieron entre risas y bromas, y llegó el momento de ir al club para prepararse. Allí se vistieron de acuerdo al cosplay de ese día, que consistía en ir vestidos como si estuvieran en el Londres del siglo XIX.

Además, ese día, les dirían a todos que Haruhi era una chica, y por ello, estaba muy nerviosa. Entre todos ya habían decidió que era mejor que ella fuera declarada mujer oficialmente ante toda la escuela, y que dejase de ocultar su sexo. Con algo de suerte, no la expulsarían por mentir, ya que el director estaba al corriente de que era mujer. Aun no sabían cómo lo iban a decir, pero sería durante esa tarde, a ser posible al principio de las actividades del club, para que así las chicas no se sintieran mas engañadas aun. Aunque eso supondría una pérdida de ganancias en ese día, según Kyouya.

Haruhi se cambiada de ropa mientras se colocaba su cosplay en la habitación de al lado, cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Hola… - dijo Kyouya en su oído, en un susurro.

Hola – respondió ella, mientras sentía la respiración del chico en su nuca.

¿Nerviosa? –

No sabes cuánto, siento que van a pensar que las hemos estado engañando todo este tiempo –

No te preocupes, seguro que todo sale bien –

Eso espero – dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y depositaba un suave beso en los labios de él, gesto que el chico correspondió. Se separaron y fueron hacia el club.

Ya estaban todos listos cuando las chicas empezaron a llegar. Los chicos fueron yendo a sus sitios, cuando Kyouya se aclaró la voz y pidió la palabra para hablar ante todas las chicas allí presentes, las cuales lo miraban con entusiasmo y alguna con deseo, cosa que no gustó mucho a Haruhi.

Buenas tardes, queridas clientas – todas suspiraron al ver al rey de las sombras con aquella sonrisa que exhibía – Hoy es un día un tanto especial, ya vamos a revelarles algo que no se había dicho antes – las chicas prestaban más atención que antes ante estas palabras del chico – Es sobre Haruhi –

La chica fue hacia él, mientras sentía las miradas de todas las chicas sobre ella, algunas la miraban con curiosidad, otras con una sonrisa en la cara. Llegó hasta donde estaba Kyouya y se situó a su lado, ya que era ella quien diría la noticia.

Ya puedes hablar Haruhi – dijo Kyouya cediéndole la palabra y regalándole una sonrisa leve solo percibida por ella.

Bueno, buenas tardes chicas – dijo ella, aclarándose la voz – Primero de todo es decirles que nunca quise ocultarles esto a ninguna, y que si paso esto es porque hubo una confusión en el club. Nunca quise ofenderlas y espero que no me odien tras lo que les voy a decir –

Las miradas sobre ella ahora eran de confusión y algo de terror algunas, ya que estaba muy seria. Haruhi pensó en todos los buenos momentos allí, y que si tenía que irse los iba a echar de menos. Miró a sus compañeros, los cuales le daban ánimos en silencio. Miro a Kyouya, el cual estaba serio y estudiaba las facciones de las chicas en silencio. Si todo salía mal iba a echar de menos verlo todos los días. Se calmo por dentro y pronunció aquellas palabras que conmocionarían a más de una.

Yo… soy una chica – y se hizo el silencio en la sala.

**C O N T I N U A R A**

Holaa!! Soy mala lo sé, dejándoles así. Siento muchísimo la demora, pero estoy en época de empollar y tengo poco tiempo para escribir, así que espero me disculpen. Espero que les guste el capi, que ya dentro de nada pienso terminar el fic, ya que veo que mas longitud seria meter cosas que ya no vendrían a cuento con la historia original pensada por mi.

**Lady Palas:** holaa!! Siento la demora, espero que te guste el capi tanto como a mi recibir tus reviews! Me alegro de que sigas el fic y recibir comentarios de gente como tu me llena de fuerza para seguir adelante con la historia, pues veo que lo sigues en cada actualización, muchos besos y espero verte por aquí mas!!

**Inu Itz**: holaa!! Me alegro de recibir en mis comentarios a alguien nuevo! Lo de los baños es que también relajan, y como hay mucha tensión en algunas ocasiones, pues pa relajarlos un poco, jeje! Mas lemon pondré mas adelante, no te preocupes. Espero que te guste el capi y verte mas por aquí!!

A todos, muchas gracias por leer la historia!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	15. Chapter 15

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Las miradas sobre ella ahora eran de confusión y algo de terror algunas, ya que estaba muy seria. Haruhi pensó en todos los buenos momentos allí, y que si tenía que irse los iba a echar de menos. Miró a sus compañeros, los cuales le daban ánimos en silencio. Miro a Kyouya, el cual estaba serio y estudiaba las facciones de las chicas en silencio. Si todo salía mal iba a echar de menos verlo todos los días. Se calmo por dentro y pronunció aquellas palabras que conmocionarían a más de una._

_Yo… soy una chica – y se hizo el silencio en la sala._

**Capitulo 15:**

El silencio se formó en la tercera aula de música, las clientas miraban a Haruhi como si todo fuera una broma, pero no era el día de los santos inocentes ni nada por el estilo. Las caras de las clientas eran de puro asombro, las mandíbulas de todas parecía que se les había caído al suelo, de la impresión que se llevaron, y todas miraban fijamente a Haruhi.

La chica host no sabía dónde meterse. Podía sentir las miradas de todas en ella, mirando su figura y explorándola. No llevaba de la mejor manera posible, pero aquella observación que estaban llevando a cabo era demasiado. Miró a sus amigos, los cuales les hacían pequeñas señas de ánimos para que no se preocupara.

Pero el daño estaba hecho. De esta no se reponían las clientas del club, y estaba segura de que todo esto haría mucho daño al club, disminuyendo las chicas que irían de ahora en adelante, ya que se sentirían frustradas y decepcionadas de que el host natural fuera en realidad una mujer.

Haruhi pudo ver algunas miradas de furia en su dirección, y eso la puso aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Eso… era todo – dijo ella, mientras salía de allí con rapidez, mientras los del club intentaban darle alcance, pero ella no se dejó. Salió por la otra habitación que estaba al lado del club, y acto seguido salió de la academia sin ser vista.

Sintió que los había defraudado, y no podía volver a pisar el host club tras esta gran confesión. Se dirigió directamente hacia su casa, sin querer hablar con nadie. Ese día, por alguna extraña razón, había cogido sus llaves, como si hubiera tenido un presentimiento. Así que entró a su casa, la cual estaba tan y como la había dejado la última vez.

Se sentó en la salita, pensando en lo sucedido y las consecuencias de sus acciones. No sabía si podía volver a la academia Ouran. Ahora que su sexo había sido revelado, a lo mejor los de arriba lo tomaban como mal y la expulsaban.

Se sentía mal, no sabía que pensar. No sabía si los podría volver a ver, a sus amigos. Ellos la habían aceptado cuando habían descubierto que era una chica, pero ahora su club estaría quebrado, ya que ninguna chica querría volver tras el tiempo que llevaban ocultando su verdadera genética.

Con pies de plomo se fue al baño para darse una ducha, y pensar que hacer de camino. Su padre no volvería aun, y seguro que cuando lo hiciera la ayudaría. Sí, eso, tenía que despejarse y ya vería que hacer.

Mientras tanto, en la academia Ouran, las chicas aun no se creían que Fujioka Haruhi fuera mujer. Los chicos del club las habían calmado respecto a los ataques de histeria que dieron lugar.

Los chicos procedieron a explicar la situación, el por qué de todo aquello, mientras las chicas escuchaban atentas. Les contaron todo lo ocurrido en el club referido a la ocultación del sexo de Haruhi desde que ella entrara accidentalmente aquel día para estudiar. Las clientas escuchaban atentas la historia, mientras la iban asimilando a cada palabra que iban diciendo los hosts, quienes se iban turnando para hablar acerca de todo aquello.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas para contarse cosas y comentar lo ocurrido.

A mí no me importa – dijo una voz, y todas la miraron incrédula. Era una de las clientas habituales de Haruhi – Es decir, que se haya ocultado un poco molesto si es, pero ella nos ha escuchado y jamás quiso mentirnos –

Las demás la miraban, mientras pensaban en lo que ella había dicho. Los hosts se miraron, mientras un brillo de esperanza se posaba en las pupilas de ellos, al comprender que a lo mejor Haruhi no era desplazada de allí.

Pero, ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? – dijo otra clienta.

¿Cómo? – dijeron los gemelos.

Sí, me refiero a Haruhi, ¿seguirá siendo una anfitriona? – todos los del club sonrieron en su interior ya que esta había utilizado el femenino es Haruhi.

Depende de cómo se tomen los profesores que se les haya mentido – dijo Kyouya con aparente calma, aunque los demás del club sabia que esto era difícil para él – Si no les sienta bien, podría ser expulsada – terminó.

¡NO! – dijeron varias chicas a la vez.

No pueden hacer eso – dijo otra, mientras las demás asentían.

Pero, ¿no estáis enfadadas por la mentira? – dijo Kaoru.

En ese momento, si estábamos algo molestas, pero ella no lo hizo con mala intención – dijo una chica que también solía ser clienta de Haruhi – Además, es muy buena escuchando y esas cosas – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras las demás asentían.

Hikaru, Kaoru – dijo Tamaki, mientras ellos iban hacia donde les llamaban – Vayan hacia la sala de al lado y traigan a Haruhi –

Los gemelos fueron y al poco volvieron, pero sin la chica y muy agitados.

¡Haruhi no está! – dijeron a la vez.

¿Cómo que no está? - dijo Tamaki.

Que debe de haber salido por la otra puerta, y no está allí – dijo Kaoru, mientras tomaba aire.

Rápidamente, las clientas del club dijeron de irse para que ellos la buscaran, y que se aseguraran de que mañana volvía a la academia o ellas no volvían por allí. Los chicos se dividieron por grupos para buscarla por diferentes zonas de la academia, y de la ciudad en caso de que no dieran con ella.

Kyouya llamó a su casa para saber si estaba allí mientras que buscaba por el primer piso. Le contestaron que la chica no había aparecido por allí desde que se había ido esa mañana con él. Desesperado, la llamó al móvil, pero no lo cogía. Eso lo sacó de sus nervios mas que estaba.

De pronto sintió a alguien a su lado y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Tamaki.

¿Aun nada? – dijo este.

No, la he llamado y no lo coge – dijo el rey de las sombras son frialdad.

Vamos Kyouya, seguro que aparece – dijo Tamaki, viendo a su amigo algo nervioso – Tranquilízate –

¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si no aparece! – dijo Kyouya mientras lo agarraba de la camisa del uniforme y lo empujaba contra la pared.

Cálmate Kyouya – dijo Tamaki, mientras veía a su amigo tan alterado. Y supo definitivamente que Haruhi y Kyouya estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Pero no aparece… - dijo Kyouya, mientras soltaba un poco el agarre a su amigo – No se donde está Haruhi… -

Ya verás como si aparece – dijo Tamaki – Solo tenemos que buscar en el sitio adecuado –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en las palabras dichas por Tamaki. De pronto, como si de una bombilla se tratara, Kyouya cayó en que podría estar en un sitio en particular.

Ahora te llamo – dijo Kyouya, mientras lo soltaba y se iba corriendo.

Tamaki lo vio irse y sonrió. Seguro que él la encontraba y hablaría con ella, para decirle que la esperaban en el club al día siguiente. Lo que no sabían era que una chica había visto toda la escena, así como la desesperación de Kyouya al no hallar a la chica. Esta hizo sus propias conjeturas y fue con sus amigas.

Haruhi salió de la ducha y enroscó su cuerpo en una toalla que puso a su alcance. Miró su rostro en el espejo, y unos ojos tristes le devolvieron la mirada. Las lágrimas que sus mejillas habían surcado mientras se duchaba eran notables en sus rojos ojos y su nariz sonrojada. Se secó el cabello con otra toalla hasta dejarlo alborotado. Salió del baño y fue hacia el armario donde estaba toda su ropa, eligiendo unos pantalones cortos, tipo short, y una camiseta blanca grande, para estar por casa.

De pronto vio su móvil y vio las llamadas perdidas de Kyouya y un mensaje que decía.

"_Haruhi, ¿Dónde estás? Contesta por favor"_

Haruhi leyó el mensaje y se dispuso a contestar. No quería preocupar al chico, pero otra parte de ella le decía que debería despedirse de verlo, ya que la echarían de Ouran o algo por el estilo. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir nuevamente, aunque ella no quisiera, y vencieron la lucha, ya que a los pocos segundos, sus mejillas volvieron a estar mojadas por agua salina de sus ojos.

De pronto llamaron al timbre y dijo "Ahora voy". Fue al baño y se secó la cara y los ojos. Cuando vio que estaba más presentable fue hacia la puerta y miró por la mirilla para ver quién era, y así descubrir a Kyouya al otro lado de la puerta. No abrió, no estaba en condiciones emocionalmente hablando.

Haruhi abre, se que estas ahí – dijo Kyouya mientras golpeaba la puerta suavemente.

Kyouya – dijo ella con simpleza, para hacerle saber que estaba allí.

Vamos, preciosa, ábreme, tengo que hablar contigo –

… - Haruhi no dijo nada, las lágrimas volvían a asomar y se le quebraba la voz.

Sé que estas mal, pero ya ha pasado todo – dijo él, tratando de calmarla, ya que intuía que no estaba bien – Ya verás como los de la dirección de la academia no dicen nada malo –

Eso no puedes asegurarlo… - dijo ella.

Estoy seguro –

¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – dijo ella, con algo de sorpresa.

Las clientas no se enfadaron, Haruhi –

… - aquello tomo a la chica por sorpresa y no pudo hablar. ¿No se habían enfadado con ella?

Ábreme, necesito verte – dijo Kyouya con dulzura – No quiero que estés mal y sola –

Pero… ¿y si me expulsan? – Preguntó ella – No podré volver allí –

Que no te van a echar – dijo él – Abre la puerta, por favor Haruhi. Estoy preocupado – dijo él al final – No te encontraba y casi me vuelvo loco –

Haruhi abrió la puerta de sopetón, para encontrar a un Kyouya con restos en el rostro de estar angustiado, y en donde ahora se podía ver el alivio. Haruhi se apartó de la puerta y Kyouya entró, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Miró a Haruhi, ya mas calmado y fue hacia ella, para abrazarla con fuerza, mientras la chica colocaba sus manos temblorosas sobre el cuello del chico, correspondiendo al abrazo.

¿Por qué no cogías el móvil? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

Estaba en la ducha – dijo ella.

Haruhi, estaba preocupado – dijo Kyouya, mientras Haruhi lo escuchaba – Te estuvimos buscando por toda la academia y no aparecías, ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? –

No lo sé – dijo ella, mientras lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos y eran limpiadas por los dedos de Kyouya en suaves caricias – Vi a las clientas del club mirarme de aquella manera tan extraña y me entró pánico de pensar que no podría volver allí, y nos os vería todos los días, y no sabia si podría estar contigo y eso –

No pienses eso, yo estoy contigo si estas en Ouran tanto como si no – dijo él, calmándola – Bueno, no te preocupes, ¿vale preciosa? – Dijo él, dándole suaves besos en la cara - ¡Dios! Me asuste mucho cuando no te vi por allí –

Lo siento… - dijo ella, agachando la cabeza.

No te preocupes, entiendo que te sintieras mal – contestó Kyouya – Mañana iras a clases, ¿vale? –

Pero… -

Haruhi, es mejor enfrentarlo todo ahora que atrasarlo y que sea peor luego – dijo con calma.

Está bien – dijo ella, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Kyouya y daba un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Y ahora, es hora de volver a mi casa – dijo él – Que Ranka-san habrá llamado seguramente –

Es verdad – dijo Haruhi, mientras cogía sus cosas. Se cambio la camiseta y se puso una más decente.

Ambos salieron de la casa de la chica para ir a la residencia de Kyouya. Durante el camino, el chico se encargó de llamar a los demás amigos del club para decirles que ya la había encontrado y que se fueran a sus casas, que al día siguiente hablarían. Llegaron a la casa y ella se retiró a su habitación, algo cansada del día y la agitación de la revelación de la mentira.

Kyouya la entendía, había sido duro para ella contarle eso a las clientas. Nunca quiso mentirles a propósito, pero se dieron las circunstancias y así paso. Además, aquella revelación en parte era por la relación que ambos tenían en ese momento.

Ese pensamiento lo llenaba de alegría, el saber que ella había hecho público su sexo para poder estar con él. Era un gesto de confianza que nunca llegó a pensar en alguien hacia él, y era feliz de que fuera Haruhi quien le demostrara cuanto le apreciaba.

Con cansancio se fue a su habitación. Ese día no había habido actividades en el club, por lo que no haría las cuentas de todas las noches. Fue a darle las buenas noches a Haruhi, pero al entrar en su habitación la vio profundamente dormida, así que se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso de buenas noches, pensando en ir a despertarla por la mañana si se levantaba temprano, cosa rara en él.

Fue a su habitación nuevamente y allí se tumbó sobre la cama, para pensar en todo, y así se durmió, más temprano a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Sin dudas, el día siguiente iba a ser movidito para todos en la academia Ouran.

**C O N T I N U A R A **

Holaa!! Espero que les guste el nuevo capi!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a

**yuuko-hime, **

**Lady Palas, **

**Roguelion, **

**kperscy **

**Princesa-tessa-love15**,

me animaron mucho en estos momentos de exámenes y esooo!!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	16. Chapter 16

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Con cansancio se fue a su habitación. Ese día no había habido actividades en el club, por lo que no haría las cuentas de todas las noches. Fue a darle las buenas noches a Haruhi, pero al entrar en su habitación la vio profundamente dormida, así que se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso de buenas noches, pensando en ir a despertarla por la mañana si se levantaba temprano, cosa rara en él._

_Fue a su habitación nuevamente y allí se tumbó sobre la cama, para pensar en todo, y así se durmió, más temprano a lo que estaba acostumbrado._

_Sin dudas, el día siguiente iba a ser movidito para todos en la academia Ouran._

**Capitulo 16: Final**

Una nueva mañana de un nuevo día, y como otros, el despertador hizo de las suyas provocando que cierta chica se despertara para ir a clases. Aun no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer para ir aquel día, ya que seguro le iban a armar un escándalo por lo de decir que era un chico siendo realmente una chica… ¡pero ella nunca quiso ocultarlo! Si no se dieron cuenta en su momento fue culpa de ellos…

Así, con somnolencia, fue despertando poco a poco, mientras aparaba el despertador y abría los ojos con lentitud, procurando tardar lo máximo para llegar tarde y no ir a clases. Aunque una voz a su lado se impuso y ella se sorprendió.

Buenos días, preciosa –

¿Kyouya? – dijo la chica, mientras miraba a su izquierda y veía al chico con su pijama, pero despierto completamente.

El mismo que viste y calza – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Pero… si siempre te cuesta despertarte… - dijo ella, aun confundida.

Bueno, me propuse levantarme antes y así comprobar que no hacías algo para no ir a clases – dijo él con total naturalidad – Así que ya que estas despierta… ¡al baño! –

Dicho esto, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño, para que la chica se aseara y se preparara. Haruhi al principio estaba extrañada del comportamiento de Kyouya, pero lo dejo pasar y echó al chico del baño para que pudiera ducharse sin problemas. Kyouya fue hacia su cuarto para asearse y vestirse también, no sin antes decirle que se diera prisa que pasaría por ella cuando hubiera acabado.

Haruhi escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse y se miró al espejo. Su rostro denotaba cansancio, pero estaba despierta y no tenía sueño. Las cosas ocurridas el día anterior pasaban por su mente a la velocidad de la luz, y aun tenía miedo. Kyouya le había dicho que las clientas no estaban enfadadas, pero aun así, sentía vértigos de solo pensar en ir a la academia. Se metió en la ducha para ver si así se relajaba un poco, y funciono. Salió y se secó.

Se estaba terminando de vestir cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era Kyouya, para ver si Haruhi se estaba preparando o si tenía que llevarla por la fuerza, cosa que no le hubiera importado.

Veo que te estás vistiendo – dijo él, con una sonrisa – Creí que no lo harías –

Ya, aun tengo algo de miedo y eso, pero en algún momento tengo que ir a clases, y mejor antes que más tarde – dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa en la boca –

Sabes que no voy a permitir que te pase nada – dijo Kyouya, mientras se acercaba a ella y le abrazaba con fuerza.

Se quedaron así unos instantes, y luego bajaron a desayunar. Durante el desayuno, Kyouya hablo con algunos de los host que llamaron para ver si la chica iría a las clases, afirmando él la asistencia. Cuando terminaron, se dispusieron a ir hacia la limusina.

El trayecto hasta la academia fue silencioso, no había lugar para la charla. Tenían sus manos entrelazadas, dando ánimos a la chica con suaves apretones cuando notaba que ella se ponía nerviosa. Llegaron a la Academia y se miraron a los ojos, mientras Kyouya daba ánimos a través de su mirada a la chica.

Bajaron del auto y ya estaban allí el resto de integrantes del club, para apoyar y acompañar a Haruhi cuando lo necesitara. Fueron andando hasta la entrada, donde vieron a unos profesores mirar a Haruhi y hacer señas para que se acercara. Todos fueron hacia allí.

¿Señorita Fujioka? – Haruhi asintió – Se la espera en el despacho del director en 15 minutos – y se fueron de allí.

Lo sabía, sabía que tendría que haberme quedado en mi casa – dijo Haruhi, mientras sus ojos casi mostraban lagrimas.

No digas tonterías Haruhi… - dijo Kaoru.

… Nosotros te acompañaremos – termino Hikaru.

Claro que si hijita mía, no te preocupes – dijo Tamaki – ¡Que oto-san está aquí para ayudarteee! –

Vamos todos al despacho con ella – dijo Kyouya, mientras Haruhi lo miraba asombrada.

¡No! Vosotros es mejor que vayáis a clases, no quiero que os pongan una falta por mi culpa –

Tú eres más importante que una falta, Haruhi, así que vamos a ir todos – dijo Kyouya.

¡Sí! Todos con Haru-chan – dijo Honey, mientras se movía en los hombros de su primo.

Claro – dijo Mori.

Todos fueron hacia el despacho del director, que era el padre de Tamaki. Al llegar allí, decidieron entrar con Haruhi, para que no se sintiera sola en ningún momento. La sala estaba ocupada por varios profesores y el director, que miraba a Haruhi y no tenia dureza en sus ojos.

Comenzó la explicación. Haruhi, y con ayuda de todos, explicaron por que había ocultado su sexo hasta el momento del descubrimiento, las razones que la llevaron a mentir a los profesores… mientras todos escucharon pacientes hasta el final de la historia y el momento en el que ella había hecho público su verdadero sexo. Tras un rato de charla, el silencio se hizo cargo de la sala.

Lo que no entiendo, es porque no se nos dijo nada, si bien nosotros podíamos saber la verdad y no decir nada al respecto –

Es cierto, teníamos derecho a saber la verdad –

Los profesores fueron dando sus opiniones, mientras Haruhi sentía como las manos las tenia frías. Kyouya vio como se encontraba y se acerco a ella, seguido de todos, para darle un leve apretón en la mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque unos ojos rápidos si habían captado el momento. El dueño de dichos ojos sonrió.

Vamos señores, no es para tanto –

Pero señor director… -

Yo sabía acerca del sexo de Haruhi, y también me había explicado la razón de por qué mintió, y no me pareció tan grave – siguió hablando – Así que si no les importa, y ustedes también muchachos, me gustaría tener unas palabras a solas con ella –

Los hosts miraron a Haruhi un segundo y se fueron de la sala, seguidos de los profesores que también se fueron a impartir sus respectivas clases. Haruhi quedo de pie, frente al director, mientras sentía como al frio ocupaba gran parte de su cuerpo. Con un gesto, el director le indico que se sentara y así lo hizo ella.

Bueno Fujioka, parece que al final se descubrió su pastel –

Así es señor director – dijo ella, algo tensa.

Vamos, vamos, no te tenses, relájate – dijo él con una sonrisa – No voy a expulsarte ni nada por el estilo, ya que en parte, también es culpa mía – Haruhi lo miro extrañada – Yo sabía acerca de esto y no dije nada, así que no hay problemas –

¿De… de verdad, señor? –

Claro – dijo él – Además, creo saber la razón de este descubrimiento ahora –

Aunque no dijo nada ninguno, Haruhi pudo ver que se había dado cuenta del gesto que minutos antes había tenido Kyouya con ella, así que bajo la cabeza algo sonrojada. Estuvieron hablando un rato mas y ya luego se decidió que ella seguiría llevando el uniforme masculino con el que se sentía más segura, aunque se ponía quitar la corbata y hacerlo mas femenino.

Con esto, Haruhi se despidió y salió del despacho para ir a su clase.

_**Unas horas después…**_

Era el momento de abrir el club. Ninguna chica del colegio había dicho nada a Haruhi acerca de su sexo, la habían tratado como siempre. Y ella no podía estar más nerviosa ahora, sin saber que iba a hacer.

Tranquila Haruhi, ya verás cómo no pasa nada – dijo Kyouya, mientras le daba un suave abrazo y los demás iban colocando las cosas para abrir.

El momento llegó. Las puertas del host club se abrieron para las clientas que deseaban tener un momento con los chicos más deseados de la Academia. Haruhi estaba en su lugar de siempre, viendo como las clientas iban eligiendo a los chicos y ella se iba quedando sola… era lógico, pensaba ella,

De pronto, sintió movimiento a su lado y pudo ver a tres rostros conocidos. Eran tres clientas habituales de ella.

Hola Haruhi, ¿podemos? – dijo una morena, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Claro, claro, ¿queréis tomar algo? –

Te negro – dijo otra, pelirroja.

Haruhi fue a por los pedidos mientras las chicas esperaban. Los hosts de vez en cuando miraban hacia el lugar de ella para ver si todo iba bien o si había algún problema. Haruhi volvió con los pedidos y los colocó en la mesa.

Haruhi, queremos decirte que no nos importa que seas una chica – empezó una.

Es más, nos gusta, porque tienes una forma de escuchar a los demás de la que muchas chicas de aquí carecen – siguió otra – Y eso nos gusta, porque nos ayudas con nuestros problemas –

¿De verdad? – dijo Haruhi sorprendida.

Claro que si – dijo otra – Es más, sabemos el porqué de tu confesión ahora –

¿Cómo? Pregunto Haruhi, sin saber a dónde iban.

Si, si – dijo la pelirroja – Es por Kyouya-sempai, ¿verdad? – Haruhi se sonrojo a más no poder y las tres rieron - ¿Ves? Tenía razón –

Le contaron que habían visto a Kyouya muy mal cuando ella desapareció y que casi pegó a un compañero en su desesperación. Haruhi sentía como si en su cuerpo solo hubiera mariposas mientras le iban contando esas cosas acerca del chico, cuando hizo la confesión. Siguieron hablando hasta que la hora de cerrar el club llegó. Las chicas dijeron que volverían a hablar con ella y eso, en plan de amigas, que era lo que eran ahora. Haruhi las despidió y cualquier cosa acerca de su mentira quedo en el olvido.

Los miembros del club se fueron, mientras Haruhi recogía las cosas para el día siguiente. De pronto, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y un beso en su cuello. Se dio la vuelta y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Kyouya, quien ahora tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Cómo fue la cosa? – pregunto, aunque la había estado observando y había visto que no había incidentes.

Muy bien, todo aclarado – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Por si no te has fijado, hoy todas las clientas del club me han despedido como a una chica mas –

Ya lo he visto si – dijo él, dando un leve beso en la mejilla a la chica - ¿Nos vamos? –

Cogieron sus cosas y se fueron hacia la casa del chico, donde Haruhi ya iba a estar por poco tiempo más.

Se podía decir que las cosas iban muy bien. Ya no había mentiras con el resto de la Academia Ouran y todos sabían acerca de que era una chica. Solo unas pocas sabían acerca del romance que tenía con Kyouya. Haruhi no podía ser más feliz en estos momentos.

**Fin**

¡Hola! Dios, por fin termine. Siento haberme retrasado tantísimo tiempo, pero la inspi para terminar la historia no me llegaba, y no sabía cómo darle el enfoque que quería.

Ahora una pregunta, **¿quieren que le ponga epilogo??**

Dejen reviews!!

Muchas gracias a **Lady Palas, yuuko-hime, Roguelion, Hikari Mitsukit, princesa-tessa-love15, babi-chann, mila22 **y** Zorion**, por sus reviews. Espero que les guste el final de historiaaaaa!!

Muchos besoss!!

XtinaOdss


	17. Chapter 17

**Epílogo**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Unos… ¿8 años? Cuán rápido pasaba el tiempo…

Allí estaba ella, de pie mirando por el ventanal de la gran mansión, esperando, matando el tiempo mientras admiraba el atardecer sobre las colinas.

Aún no sabía cómo tomaría la noticia, y por ello su cuerpo estaba en un estado completamente diferente a la visión del paisaje, alterado, nervioso… como una tempestad a punto de saltar.

Se miró el vestido de tirantas verde que llevaba, y rió frente a sus ocurrencias.

Aún no se podía creer todo lo que habían pasado, cómo la familia de él pasó de oponerse completamente a que estuvieran juntos a impacientarles con que se casaran pronto.

Haruhi se reía ante ese pensamiento, mientras con sus dedos jugueteaba con el anillo de boda, recordando lo nervioso que se había visto Kyouya ese día, mientras intentaba proponerle matrimonio.

Esa risa le quitó algo de nervios, aunque su estado podía compararse al de su marido ese día.

"_Su marido…"_ una sonrisa iluminaba su cara mientras pensaba en esas dos palabras. No es que le pareciera raro decirlas, pero si alguien le hubiera dicho unos años atrás esto, se hubiera reído de esa persona.

Suspirando, vio como el sol terminaba de ponerse a través del gran ventanal.

Kyouya no tardaría en venir, pues nunca alargaba las reuniones hasta más allá de las 8 de la tarde.

Decía que le gustaba estar con ella y cenar juntos cuando se reunía para los negocios, pues su presencia le calmaba.

Se estremeció, era una tarde fresca a pesar de ser finales de primavera.

De pronto, mientras se pasaba las manos por los brazos desnudos, sintió como otras manos la acariciaban a la vez. Cerró los ojos ante la caricia, antes esa presencia que siempre le levantaba tantas emociones.

Las manos se cerraron entorno a su cuerpo y se convirtieron en un abrazo. Unos labios le besaron el cuello con lentitud.

_Te he echado de menos_ - dijo él, mientras la estrechaba. Y más cierto no podía ser, pues la reunión le había parecido eterna, con esos viejos que no querían dar su brazo a torcer – _No sabes cómo se me han resistido los tipos esos –_ comentó con una risita mientras miraba hacia la ventana, por donde ella también miraba.

_Ya, pero seguro que al final los has convencido –_ dijo ella, con sus propias manos sobre las de él.

_Si, sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero_ – dijo riendo, mientras le daba otro beso, este más cercano a la mejilla de Haruhi.

Ambos se rieron brevemente, y Haruhi se dio la vuelta para dar un beso a su recién llegado marido.

Y para así admirar lo bien que le habían sentado esos años. Aun seguía llevando gafas, pero ella era capaz de ver sus ojos, de ver su estado y como estaba a través de ellas, el pelo lo llevaba algo más largo, no tan corto como cuando era más joven, y había crecido hasta sacar a Haruhi poco más de una cabeza de altura. No cabía duda de que sus 25 años le sentaban de maravilla.

En resumen, cada día que pasaba, a Haruhi le parecía más atractivo, y más lo quería ella por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Le besó con ganas, dándole una buena bienvenida. Todo el tiempo pasado y aún eran capaces de quitarse el aliento mutuamente.

Al rato, se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, mientras Kyouya pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de Haruhi.

_Yo también te he echado de menos _– dijo ella con una sonrisa.

_Ya lo veo_ – dijo él - _¿Cómo es que no estás en tu despacho? _–

Haruhi era al fin abogada, y trabajaba como privada de la cadena de hospitales que Kyouya dirigía. Normalmente trabajaba bastante, pero ese día había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para mirar por el ventanal y descansar, pues su cuerpo pedía descanso.

_Estaba cansada, y no se me apetecía seguir trabajando –_ dijo ella, sabiendo que eso despertaría la alarma de Kyouya, pues ella era muy trabajadora.

_¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien? –_ dijo él, de pronto con algo de alarma. Ella rió internamente mientras le preguntaba, pues sabía cómo era.

_Bueno, algo sí que me ocurre –_ comenzó ella con calma, mientras Kyouya se tensaba en su abrazo – _Kyouya, estoy embarazada –_ terminó ella, con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

Estaba nerviosa, pero no porque hubieran hablado de no tener hijos aún, sino porque no sabía cómo se sentiría él, pues le había costado abrirse a ella, y no sabía cómo sería con sus hijos. Lo que si sabía era que si así había sido con ella al final, sería un gran padre.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, ella esperando, él asimilando la noticia.

De pronto, Kyouya la cogió en brazos y la besó con ganas, mientras reía de felicidad. Luego le cogió la cara con ambas manos, para limpiarle las lágrimas de alegría que le cubrían el rostro. Besó cada lágrima vertida, mientras su mirada susurraba _"Te Quiero"_ a cada beso.

Haruhi sabía su respuesta a lo que dijo, pues a veces no hacen falta palabras, sino acciones, para demostrar cómo se siente cada uno.

Fin!

Uff! Sé que he tardado una barbaridad en escribir el epílogo, pero he tenido bastantes problemas y me desentendí de la historia, espero que sepan perdonarme!

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews recibidos!

Inu Itz

Leontina

Angel2012Negro

yuuko-hime

SAKUNNY POTTER

19-Neko-Nya-91

Lady Palas

lola1655

nambelle

yuukidarkangel

bery-malfoy

life419

MaPiAm

alice bezarius tsukiyomi

Zorion


End file.
